Bludger, Traducción
by Lestrange36
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por GreenEyesGreenSkies. Draco se interpone en el paso de una Bludger dirigida a Harry provocándole un extraño caso de amnesia. Sintiéndose responsable, Harry decide ayudar a Draco a recuperar su antigua vida. Iniciando una relación desde cero, ¿podrán los rivales más grandes de Hogwarts finalmente tener una segunda oportunidad?. 8vo año, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del Traductor: Bueno queridos lectores, estoy publicando mi primera historia que resulta ser una traducción, espero que le den una oportunidad y les pido disculpas si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical pues estoy publicando sin beta, ****Por favor, nótese que esto es un AU, algunos personajes muertos pueden estar vivos. Disfruten la lectura. **

**Disclaimer: Lo más triste de ser traductora, es que no poseo ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, quienes pertenecen enteramente a J.K. Rowling ni la trama de la historia que estoy publicando, que pertenece a GreenEyesGreySkies y a quien agradezco infinitamente el permiso para realizar este trabajo. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducción y lo publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Capítulo 1:

''¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres ganar, Potter!'' Gritó Draco mientras aceleraba en su escoba dejando atrás al Gryffindor.

Rió cuando Potter aceleró detrás de él para alcanzarlo y voló más rápido, trazando giros cerrados y espiralesen un intento por perder al otro buscador. El marcador estaba casi empatado con Gryffindor ligeramente a la cabeza así que si Draco atrapaba la snitch, Slytherin podría al fin triunfar sobre Gryffindor y Draco podría finalmente triunfar sobrePotter**. **De repente, observó un destello dorado volando muy rápidamente por encima del campo y los otros jugadores. Sonriendo satisfecho, aceleró para atrapar la snitch, desafortunadamente, Potter la había visto también y lo seguía muy de cerca en un intento de superarlo.

''¡Fuera de mi camino, _Cara cortada_!'' exclamó Draco tratando de bloquear el paso al otro chico. ''¡Ésta es mía!''

''Yo no lo creo, hurón'' Respondió Potter inclinando su cabeza para ganar velocidad hasta que estaba justo a la par de Draco.

Volaron juntos de esa forma, hombro a hombro, compitiendo ferozmente para atrapar primero la snitch. Draco entrecerró los ojos y se concentro totalmente en su tarea, haría lo que fuera para atrapar la snitch primero, si esto resultaba en finalmente vencer y humillar a Potter. Una vez que llegaron al área, Draco observo el pequeño objeto dorado volando frente a su rostro. Potter se acercaba desde el otro lado y extendía su brazo para atraparla, mientras su rostro se contraía con profunda concentración.

Justo en ese momento, Draco notó dos cosas muy especificas. La primera, que si se lanzaba ahora, sería el primero en atrapar la snitch y la segunda… una bludger se acercaba a una enorme velocidad directo hacía la cabeza de Potter.

Draco ni siquiera lo dudo. Se lanzo hacía Potter a una velocidad impresionante, ignorando la snitch completamente.

''Muévete'', gritó señalando a la bludger detrás de él.

El otro chico parecía no entender. La snitch estaba justo detrás de Draco y Potter lucía molesto.

''No, _muévete_ _tú_''

''!En serio, cuidado atrás!'' chilló Draco.

El Gryffindor finalmente dio la vuelta, notó la bludger volando hacía su cara y sus ojos verdes se abrieron en pánico.

"_Potter_"

Sin pensarlo, Draco voló hacía Potter y lo empujo bruscamente fuera del camino, justo a tiempo para que la bludger hiciera contacto con un lado de su cabeza, produciendo un claro y desagradable 'crack'. Todo giraba a su alrededor y podía vagamente entender los gritos y conmoción en el público antes de perder la capacidad de escuchar en menos de unos segundos. Draco tenía la extraña sensación de estar desvaneciéndose mientras caía de su escoba y la última cosa que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue un par de muy abiertos ojos esmeralda flotando encima de él.

_**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~**_

Harry esperaba nerviosamente afuera de la enfermería, mordiendo su labio y estrujando sus manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Malfoy había sido golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza por esa bludger y había estado inconsciente por casi una semana, por suerte Madam Pomfrey le había informado que el chico había despertado esa mañana y debían realizarle algunos exámenes antes de cualquiera pudiera verlo, y Harry necesitaba verlo. Merlín, se sentía terrible sobre todo el asunto. Peor que terrible, se sentía profundamente culpable desde el partido, incluso si Malfoy era un bastardo insufrible, él no merecía eso, nadie lo merecía.

Harry mordió su labio aún más fuerte y frunció el ceño, si Malfoy no lo hubiera empujado fuera del camino, él seguramente habría muerto por el impacto, era incluso un milagro que Malfoy sobreviviera. Entonces ¿era una buena señal que prácticamente estuviera en coma?. Harry tembló ante el pensamiento. Estaba profundamente nervioso acerca de ver a Malfoy por primera vez después del accidente, no sabía en que estado se encontraba el otro chico, si reaccionaría terriblemente, o lo odiaría aún más o lo culparía por lo que paso, pues por primera vez, no estaba seguro cuál era la situación entre ellos. Malfoy no había intentado deliberadamente provocar a Harry desde que regresaron al octavo curso pero estaba claro que la vieja enemistad aún estaba ahí. Tal vez había cambiado después de todo lo que hizo al final de la guerra, pero seguramente Malfoy aún odiaba a Harry, especialmente ahora que casi fue asesinado por su culpa, ¿verdad?.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué Malfoy lo salvó de la bludger?. Harry había intentado responder a esa pregunta durante esos últimos días, él era la razón por la que sus padres y líder habían sido asesinados y por la que ahora su vida era un infierno siendo considerado un ex- mortífago. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó caminando nerviosamente frente a la puerta, esas respuestas probablemente serían siempre un misterio para él. No era como si Malfoy fuera a sentarse a tener una reveladora conversación con té y pastelillos. Era simplemente ridículo.

''¿Señor Potter?'' Madam Pomfrey asomó su cabeza detrás de la puerta.

Harry frunció el ceño, ella lucía profundamente apenada.

''¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentra él bien? ¡Oh por favor, no me diga que esta muerto!''

Madam Pomfrey suspiró. ''Bueno, no exactamente. El Profesor Snape está en camino justo ahora, tenemos una situación''

Harry asintió. ''Permítame entrar para verlo.''

''No estoy segura de que eso sea lo más prudente-''

''¡Por favor, fui yo quien le causó esto, sólo déjeme verlo!''

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió resignada. ''Está bien, sólo…sólo trate de no parecer muy desconcertado.''

Harry entró a la habitación demasiado ansioso, buscando al Slytherin rubio. ¿Se encontraba paralizado? ¿Horriblemente desfigurado? ¿Desagradablemente ensangrentado?.

''Se encuentra aquí'' dijo Pomfrey señalando hacía una de las cortinas. Harry asintió y camino hacía ella, deslizándola lentamente. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño ante lo que vio.

Malfoy se encontraba sentando, leyendo distraídamente una revista y comiendo un tazón de sopa, lucía completamente normal excepto por el hecho de que su sonrisa burlona estaba totalmente ausente y su inmaculado cabello rubio caía descuidadamente sobre su rostro. Harry carraspeo un poco por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué tendría que estar desconcertado? ¿Era esto una especie de broma?.

Ante el carraspeo, el rubio levantó la vista directo hacía Harry, pero en lugar de parecer furioso por verlo ahí, como él esperaba, Malfoy sólo lo observo completamente serio, incluso sus característicos ojos grises parecían carecer de emoción alguna.

''¿Estas aquí para aplicarme más exámenes?.''

Harry titubeó. ''Um, no.''

Entonces Malfoy hizo lo impensable, sonrío. ''Bien, ya no quiero ni uno más de esos.''

Eso tenía que ser una broma, Malfoy jamás miraría a Harry de esa manera, ni siquiera por una apuesta. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. ¿Por qué no estaba furioso por verlo o mostraba siquiera señales de reconocerlo?.

''Bueno, entonces…''

''Entonces, si no estas aquí para aplicarme más exámenes, ¿Para qué estas aquí?.''

''Erm.. ¿Para pedir disculpas?.''

''¿Disculpas por qué?''

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar la extraña situación cuando de repente, las cortinas se abrieron dando paso al Profesor Snape y el Profesor Dumbledore quienes se colocaron junto a la cama rápidamente.

''Fuera de mi camino, Potter'' gruñó Snape empujando su hombro con demasiada fuerza. Dumbledore le dio un pequeño asentimiento y Harry se sorprendió por la ausencia de brillo en sus normalmente resplandecientes ojos.

Malfoy sonrió de oreja a oreja al observar a Snape, pareciendo ser el único a quien reconocía (pero Harry no estaba molesto por eso ni nada).

''¡Tío Severus!'' entonces miró a Dumbledore y sus ojos grises se abrieron en sorpresa. ''¡Director Dumbledore! ¡Qué honor!.''

''Estoy feliz de conocerte, querido niño.''

''¡Wow, es bueno conocerlo también, señor!''

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con él?. Malfoy conocía a Dumbledore desde hacía ya 8 años, ¿todos formaban parte de la broma?, porque realmente no era divertido. Casi exprimía a su cerebro en busca de algo que le ayudara a entender que estaba sucediendo, pero nada parecía tener sentido, así que continuo observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

''Draco, ¿cuál es la última cosa que recuerdas antes de despertar?'' preguntó Snape muy lentamente. Harry nunca antes había observado esa expresión de angustia en su usualmente pálido rostro, era sorprendente.

Malfoy se detuvo a pensar por un momento. ''Um, creo que Padre estaba ordenando artículos escolares para Hogwarts.'' Miró a su alrededor. ''¿En donde está Padre, por cierto? ¿Me ha dejado aquí? Aún no me dicen en donde estoy.''

Snape se tensó un poco y coloco su mano en el hombro de Malfoy. ''Ese recuerdo es de cuando tenías 11 años, Draco, ahora tienes 19.''

Malfoy frunció el ceño. ''Entonces ¿por qué no puedo recordar estos 8 años?''

''Fuiste golpeado en la cabeza por una bludger mientras jugabas Quidditch.''

''¿Juego Quidditch?''

''Para el equipo de Slytherin, sí. Tú eres el buscador.''

''¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¿Cómo es que fui golpeado?''

Snape giró su cabeza hacía Harry. ''Él.''

Malfoy también miró hacía Harry extrañado. ''¿Él me golpeó?''

''¡No, no!'' Dijo Harry, mostrando sus manos en señal de defensa. ''La bludger iba a golpearme a mi pero tú me empujaste fuera del camino y entonces resultaste herido,'' bajó la mirada ''por lo que estoy realmente agradecido, por cierto.''

''Fuiste demasiado afortunado de que el señor Malfoy estuviera ahí, Harry'' dijo Dumbledore.

Harry asintió. ''Lo sé.''

Malfoy contempló a Harry por unos segundos en silencio. ''¿Quién eres tú?''

Harry sintió una oleada de shock y desilusión en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía Malfoy olvidar quien era después de todos estos años de dolor y tortura entre ellos?. ¿Después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos? ¿Qué sucedía?. Claro, él ya había fantaseado antes sobre el día en el que Draco Malfoy pudiera superar su extraña obsesión con provocar a Harry y se olvidara de él, pero no así, nunca así.

Sintió su garganta cerrándose mientras contestaba. ''Soy Harry, Harry Potter. ¿No me recuerdas?'' casi susurró.

Malfoy lo miró curiosamente y por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a levantarse y sonreírle burlonamente, pero el chico sólo hizo otro extraño gesto. '_'¡Harry Potter! _¿Quieres decir _el niño que vivió_? ¿_Salvé_ al niño que vivió? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!''

Snape pareció molesto ante su respuesta mientras Dumbledore sólo parecía divertido. ''Sí, tú lo salvaste Draco y creo que estas sufriendo de un severo caso de amnesia. Extraño, porque puedes recordar eventos y gente de tu vida antes de Hogwarts, pero nada después de eso. ¿Puedes recordar algo sobre estar aquí?''

Malfoy miró a su alrededor. ''¿Estoy en Hogwarts? Eso es interesante. No, nunca he estado aquí antes.''

''Bueno, esta es la enfermería pero sí, estas en Hogwarts y has estado en esta habitación bastantes veces también.''

Malfoy lucía ahora preocupado mientras continuaba mirando a su alrededor. ''¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿He perdido la memoria?'' susurró.

Snape frotó su frente, se veía cansado. ''No lo sé, Draco, pero voy a hacer todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para averiguarlo.''

''Mientras tanto señor Malfoy, creo que lo mejor es que regrese a su rutina habitual, con mi ayuda y la de quienes sea necesario, por supuesto, e intente recordar tanto como pueda'' añadió Dumbledore.

Malfoy parecía dudar pero asintió. ''Ésta bien, pero necesito información básica sobre mí primero. ¿Tengo amigos?''

Dumbledore y Snape se miraron uno al otro. Snape se encogió de hombros. ''La mayoría de tus amigos no volvieron a Hogwarts éste año.''

''¿Por qué?''

Harry tragó saliva. ¡Malfoy no sabía sobre la guerra!. ¡Él no sabía que Voldemort había vuelto, que fue un mortífago o nada! Merlín, eso iba a ser un shock para el otro chico. Sintió una ráfaga de simpatía y culpa, todo esto esa su culpa. _¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer esto más fácil?_

Snape parecía confundido ''Ah, eso es todo un tema aparte para discutir, Draco.'' Se detuvo a pensar por un momento ''_está_ Blaise Zabini.''

De la nada, una idea surgió en la cabeza de Harry. ''Yo lo haré, señor'' soltó de repente.

Todos en la habitación voltearon a verlo. ''¿Qué? Eso no funcionará. Tiene que ser algún _amigo_ cercano de Draco…'' respondió Snape.

Malfoy lo interrumpió. ''Esperen, ¿Harry Potter no es mi amigo?''

Dumbledore y Snape intercambiaron miradas de nuevo. ''Tal vez sea bueno para él ser acompañado por Harry'' sugirió Dumbledore. Snape negó con la cabeza. ''Debido a su historia-''

''¿Qué historia?'' interrumpió Malfoy.

Ambos lo ignoraron. ''El señor Malfoy puede estar abrumado si es confrontado por alguien que lo conozca considerablemente bien. Creo que sería benéfico para el señor Potter tener una oportunidad, y quien sabe, tal vez podrían enmendar su historia.''

''_¿Qué historia?_'' Repitió Malfoy insistentemente.

Snape suspiró. ''Muy bien.'' Posó su mirada en Harry otra vez. ''Será usted quien lo guíe por la escuela,'' dijo con desprecio. Harry se felicito internamente. ''Pero eso significa que su horario deberá adaptarse al de él,'' continuó Snape, ''y al horario de Slytherin, ¿se encuentra preparado para eso?''

Harry retrocedió. Slytherins. ''Si señor'' respondió.

''Bien, los dejaremos a solas para que discutan lo esencial entonces.'' Snape miró a Draco de nuevo, quien aún parecía demasiado confundido. ''No te preocupes, te curaré tan pronto como sea posible.''

Malfoy asintió lentamente, como si tratará de asimilarlo. ''Está bien. ¿en donde está Madre? ¿No ha escuchado sobre mi lesión? Seguramente ya habría venido.''

Snape parecía afligido. ''Ella…ella no puede.''

''¿Por qué?''

''Draco-''

''¿Por qué no está ella aquí?''

''Tus padres ésta muertos, Draco.''

Malfoy se encogió en horror. ''¿Qué? ¿Cómo pueden estar muertos? ¿Qué sucedió?'' El dolor llenó sus ojos y Harry bajó la vista, sintiéndose apenado. Él se sentía culpable por sus muertes, después de todo. Aparentemente, él era el culpable de muchas cosas que le sucedían a Malfoy. La oleada de culpa lo inundo otra vez.

Snape negó con la cabeza tristemente. ''Lo siento'' fue todo lo que pudo decir. Salió de la habitación y Dumbledore lo siguió caminando no muy lejos de él. Eran sólo Harry y Draco a partir de ahora. Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy, pero el otro chico le daba la espalda, aún callado. Mordió su labio y frotó sus manos nerviosamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación como esa? Su enemigo jurado de 8 años se había olvidado completamente de quien era y ahora estaba sentado ahí, sin burlarse de él o provocarlo. Harry necesitaba presentarse de nuevo, ¡Merlín bendito!. Realmente dudaba que una presentación fuera necesaria después de haberse hechizado el uno al otro más veces a través de los años de los que Hermione había leído Hogwarts, Una Historia. Era definitivamente extraño.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama junto al rubio. ''Hey, ¿Malfoy?''

El otro chico lo miró como si recién se hubiera percatado de su presencia. ''¿Qué?''

''Lo siento.''

''Sí, ya lo dijiste.''

''Oh. ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ti ahora mismo?''

Malfoy levanto la barbilla y respiró profundamente. "Soy Draco Malfoy, tengo 19 años y aparentemente he asistido a Hogwarts los últimos 8 años, estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin , Blaise Zabini es mi amigo y tú no lo eres. Y mis padres están muertos.'' Pareció perplejo por un momento. ''Es bastante gracioso. Mi padre quería que nos volviéramos amigos. Cuando viniera a Hogwarts, quiero decir. ¿Por qué no somos amigos?''

Harry suspiró. ''Tuvimos algunas complicaciones.''

''¿Cómo que?''

''Bueno, primero que nada, eras un patán.''

''¡Hey!''

''Es la verdad, pero yo era testarudo. Nos involucramos en una pequeña discusión y verás, nunca lo intentamos de nuevo. Además, yo fui colocado en Gryffindor y tú en Slytherin, esa fue la raíz del problema.''

''Ah. ¿Entonces nos desagradamos?''

Harry resopló. ''Desagradar es una forma amable de decirlo.''

Malfoy sacudió su cabeza. ''Bueno, no veo ninguna razón para odiarte ahora. Pareces bastante agradable para mi.''

Harry rió un poco, esto era tan extraño. ''Erm, gracias Malfoy.''

''¿Por qué me sigues llamando 'Malfoy'?''

Harry arrugó la frente al notar que Malfoy probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo llamara así todo el tiempo. Supuso que un cambio no le haría daño a nadie, tomando en cuenta que el otro chico parecía inofensivo en ese momento. Aún así, eso sería un gran cambio de su parte. ''Oh, um, no lo sé. Usualmente nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos, supongo que es porque no nos agradamos el uno al otro.''

''Bueno…realmente no me gusta. ¿Puedes llamarme Draco?. Yo te llamaré Harry.''

''Um…está bien, Draco.'' El nombre se sentía peculiar mientras salía de su boca y decidió que tal vez le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a el, incluso a sólo pensarlo. Por ahora suponía que estaría bien continuar de la forma en la que siempre lo hacía.

Malfoy-Draco sonrió satisfecho. ''Excelente, ahora dime, ¿hay otra cosa terriblemente importante que deba saber sobre mi vida diaria?''

''Hm. Bueno, no lo sé. No estoy seguro de cuánto recuerdes sobre los estudios, si es que recuerdas algo, tendremos que ver. También tenemos que conseguir la contraseña de Slytherin con algún compañero de clase, pero fuera de eso, creo que estamos bien.''

Malfoy se detuvo a pensar por un momento. ''¿Tengo novia?'' Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Honestamente no sabía si Malfoy tenía siquiera algún interés romántico en alguien, porque esa no era el tipo de cosa a la que le ponía atención cuando se trataba del otro chico, aunque podría ser también que no le estaba poniendo atención alguna este año. La idea de Malfoy saliendo con alguna chica antes del accidente lo hacía sentir ligeramente enfermo.

''No, al menos que yo sepa. Creo recordar que has tenido un par durante estos años, pero no puedo recordar a nadie justo ahora.''

''Oh.''

''¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a Slytherin? Yo no puedo entrar, claro, pero estoy seguro de que alguien te guiará una vez que estés dentro.''

''Um, está bien.''

Harry ofreció su mano a Malfoy y éste la tomo, ayudándolo a levantarse de la cama cuidadosamente. El rubio parecía un poco inestable al principio pero después de unos pasos se recuperó. Harry le extendió su uniforme y se dio la vuelta para darle un poco de privacidad mientras de cambiaba. Se dedico a observar firmemente el muro que tenía frente a el mientras resistía la tentación de dar la vuelta sólo para asegurarse de que Malfoy no hubiera recuperado su varita y estuviera listo para hechizarlo ahora que se encontraba con la guardia baja. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no lo hechizó y Harry se sintió un poco más seguro que antes.

Una vez que Malfoy estuvo listo, Harry comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, pero el Slytherin lo detuvo y se sujetó de su brazo. Sorprendido, Harry lo interrogó con la mirada. El rubio sólo se sujeto un poco más fuerte. ''Aún me siento débil para caminar, y me siento igualmente inestable para pensar correctamente'' bromeó.

Harry se encogió de hombros en respuesta. El día se estaba poniendo más extraño a cada minuto, ahora no sólo Malfoy parecía simpatizar con él, sino que también lo tocaba y confiaba en él para ayudarlo a volver a su vieja vida. También lo estaba llamando 'Harry' y ahora tenía que seguir recordándose que debía comenzar a pensar sobre el otro chico como 'Draco' y no Malfoy. Todo esto era demasiado extraño.

Harry se mantenía constantemente alerta, como si en cualquier momento Malfoy pudiera regresar en sí y alejarse de él para hechizarlo mientras se burlaba de su ingenuidad por haber caído en la broma. Se sentía ligeramente mal por estar pensando en eso. _Pensamientos felices, Harry_, se recordaba constantemente.

En el camino a las mazmorras, pasaron junto a varios alumnos que los miraban como si el infierno se hubiera congelado súbitamente. Harry contuvo una sonrisa. Esos estudiantes debían pensar que se habían vuelto locos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, enemigos mortales, caminaban por los pasillos tomados del brazo. Todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

''¿Qué es lo que miran todos?'' susurró Malfoy, luciendo preocupado por los atónitos estudiantes a su alrededor.

Harry rio. ''A nosotros. Jamás en todo este tiempo se hubieran imaginado que nos verían caminando juntos, nunca.''

Malfoy levantó las cejas. ''¿Nos odiábamos tanto? ¿Después de un pequeño malentendido en primer año?''

''Bueno, fue un poco más que un malentendido, pero básicamente, sí.''

''Que desagradable.''

Harry asintió. ''Y que lo digas.''

Continuaron su camino por los pasillos provocando susurros y gente señalándolos. Harry podía sentir a Malfoy tensándose alrededor de su brazo y momentáneamente sintió la necesidad de colocar al chico detrás de él y protegerlo de la multitud con su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento y devolvió la vista al camino, visualizando inmediatamente un par de rostros conocidos dirigiéndose hacía él.

''¡Harry!'' gritó Hermione, indicándole con la mano que se acercara; entonces noto a Malfoy y se detuvo, confundida. ''Y... ¿_Malfoy_?''

Ron también estaba ahí. ''Así que Malfoy ya salió de la enfermería'' dijo. Una mueca se formó en su rostro, como si hubiera chupado un limón. ''¿Por qué lo estas ayudando?''

Malfoy parecía ofendido. ''Él es mi guía, ¿no es así, Harry?''. Sus dos amigos parecían en shock. ''¿Harry?'' repitió Ron completamente atónito. ''Um, si'' respondió Harry, diciéndoles con la mirada que les explicaría más tarde. Los dos asintieron, aún confundidos. Harry podría haberse divertido sino fuera por la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba y miraba fijamente. Trató de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos y mantuvo su vista firmemente sobre sus amigos.

''Bueno…entonces…muy bien, nos vemos después Harry,'' dijo Hermione, asintiendo hacía ellos con un curioso destello en los ojos. Ron asintió también no muy convencido.

''Adiós,'' dijo Harry, continuando su camino hacía la sala común de Slytherin.

Malfoy señaló a los chicos con el pulgar. ''¿Quiénes eran ellos?''

''Um, eran mis amigos, Ron y Hermione.''

''Oh, bueno. fueron un poco groseros.''

Harry contuvo las ganas de reír. ''Ah, pero tu has sido mucho peor con ellos.''

Malfoy parecía sorprendido. ''¿Lo he sido? ¿Cómo?''

''No entremos en detalles ahora, si vas a estar conmigo estos días, ellos lo estarán también, lo que significa que no quiero volver a la fase de odio entre nosotros.''

''Okay, eso tienen sentido, pero ellos tendrán que comportarse también si quieren que yo lo haga.''

''Hablaré con ellos, tú sólo no te preocupes pensando en ello.''

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de Slytherin, Harry no había estado ahí antes, excepto por esa vez en segundo año, pero era irrelevante y no era como si hubiera tenido tiempo de inspeccionar el área en esa ocasión, no había sido un recorrido turístico.''

''Bueno, aquí estamos. ¡Oh, Zabini!''

Harry sacudió la mano para llamar la atención del chico alto y moreno que caminaba hacía la entrada, sabiendo que era uno de los amigos cercanos de Draco. Zabini asintió en su dirección y luego hacía Malfoy quien estaba junto a él, con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

''¡Draco!'' Se apresuró a alcanzarlos y coloco una mano en el hombro del rubio. ''¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cuándo saliste de la enfermería? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?''. Malfoy sólo parpadeo confuso ante las preguntas del moreno.

Zabini frunció el ceño y miró a Harry. ''¿Qué sucede con él? ¿No puede hablar?''

''Sí, puedo hablar'' dijo Malfoy, sonando desafiante. ''¿Quién eres tú?''

Zabini levanto ambas cejas. ''Soy Blaise, el mejor amigo de Draco. ¿_Quién eres tu_?''

Harry interrumpió la conversación notando que no terminaría bien sin algunas explicaciones. ''Um, Zabini, Malfoy-quiero decir, _Draco_, ha olvidado algunas cosas, es decir, ha perdido casi toda la memoria, pero ya estamos trabajando en eso, no debes preocuparte por ello, sólo necesitamos que le muestres el interior de su sala común y le expliques algunas de esas cosas de Slytherin, lo que sea que ustedes hagan chicos.''

Zabini entrecerró los ojos amenazándolo. ''¿Y qué estas haciendo tú aquí? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!''

Harry suspiró. ''Lo sé y lo siento mucho, ¿está bien? Sólo intento ayudarlo a recuperar su vida.''

Zabini se mofó. ''¿_Tú_? Yo soy su mejor amigo, soy yo quien debe ayudarlo así que esfúmate, Potter.''

''¡Y lo harás! Con todo lo que yo no pueda ayudarle, como cuando este haya adentro, por ejemplo'' dijo señalando la entrada de Slytherin tratando de no encogerse de hombros.

"Él no te necesita si me tiene a mi'' respondió Zabini.

Harry estaba a punto de discutir cuando Malfoy levanto sus manos y las coloco entre ellos en señal de mediación. ''Esperen, esperen, si tú eres mi mejor amigo, _Blaise_, estoy seguro de que querrás lo mejor para mi, pero yo quiero la ayuda de Harry también.''

La boca de Zabini se abrió cómicamente. ''¿_Harry_? ¿Acabas de llamarlo-?''

Harry asintió. ''Eso no importa. Mira, Zabini, nosotros no nos agradamos pero él quiere la ayuda de ambos, así que tendremos que encontrar una forma de trabajar juntos en esto.''

Zabini lo ignoró olímpicamente y se volvió hacia Malfoy. ''No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres su ayuda? ¿No recuerdas que lo odias?''

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. ''En realidad no, pero ya he sido informado por suficientes personas de que lo hacía y no me importa. Él no ha hecho sino apoyarme así que estamos juntos en esto.'' Entonces se inclino y susurró algo al oído de Zabini. Lo que sea que haya dicho, hizo que los ojos de Zabini se abrieran tanto que parecían salir de su cara.

''¿_Qué demonios_? ¡Draco!''

''¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!''

Harry aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose incomodo en medio de los dos Slytherin susurrándose _quien-sabe-que_ el uno al otro. Había tenido suficiente por un día. ''Muy bien, ahora que lo tienen todo cubierto, es hora de retirarme. ¿Seguro que puedes con él, Zabini?''

El otro chico rodo los ojos. ''Duh, lárgate.''

Malfoy lo miró enfadado. ''Gracias, Harry'' dijo.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. ''Uh, no hay problema, nos veremos después, Draco.''

Con esto emprendió su camino de vuelta a Gryffindor para hablar con sus probablemente aún impresionados amigos, incluso él seguía impresionado. Malfoy era un chico agradable sin esas sonrisas burlonas y ceños fruncidos, era casi aterrador. Si tan sólo estuviera seguro de que esto era uno de los jueguitos de Malfoy… sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación. Merlín, esta iba a ser una experiencia interesante.

_**~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~**_

Draco siguió a Blaise al interior de su sala común, observando a su alrededor con fascinación y caminando por los alrededores. La habitación estaba decorada en color verde Slytherin con ladrillos grises en cada pared; había una gran chimenea en el centro con un par de sillones de cuero uno frente al otro a cada lado de ella, y a los costados, un par de escaleras que dirigían a lo que supuso eran los dormitorios de los chicas y chicas. Tenía bastante mejor gusto de lo que esperaba de Hogwarts, comparándolo con su hogar, claro.

''Lindo lugar,'' comentó, temblando ligeramente. ''Un poco frío, sin embargo.''

Blaise rio. ''Ya te acostumbraras. Vamos, te mostrare nuestro dormitorio.''

Draco siguió al otro chico por las escaleras hacía la primera habitación en la izquierda. ''Aquí estamos.''

La habitación era de un tamaño aceptable, bastante similar a la que Draco solía tener en la mansión, supuso que eso explicaba la sensación de comodidad al entrar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de ladrillos grises al igual que la sala común y habían cinco camas con cortinas verdes rodeando a cada una. Una versión miniatura de la chimenea de la sala común se encontraba ahí a sus espaldas. Caminó hacía la cama más cercana, frente a la cuál había un baúl con las letras D.M talladas en la tapa.

''¿Ésta es la mía?'' preguntó.

Blaise asintió. ''Sí, la mía ésta a la izquierda de la tuya y junto a mi, ésta la de Nott,, junto a ella, se encuentra la de Goyle.''

Draco frunció el ceño. ''No sé quien es Nott, pero sé quien es Goyle, él era mi amigo antes de Hogwarts'' miró alrededor. ''Sólo mencionaste a cuatro, ¿quién es el quinto?''

La cara de Blaise se contrajo con dolor. ''Esa era de Crabbe'' murmuró.

Blaise lo miró indicándole que no quería hablar sobre eso. ''Él no regreso a Hogwarts éste año,'' respondió vagamente, caminando hacía la cama del rubio y sentándose en ella. Draco se sentó junto a él. ''Está bien, escucha Blaise; no recuerdo absolutamente nada de éste lugar así que no voy a pretender que entiendo todo sobre lo que estas hablando, ni siquiera recuerdo nuestra amistad, pero estoy seguro de que era buena, ¿era buena, verdad?''

Blaise suspiró. ''Éramos tan buenos amigos como un par de Slytherins pueden serlo, Draco, estoy seguro de que tú sabes que nosotros las serpientes no somos la compañía más confiable, pero tengo que decirlo, tú y yo éramos muy cercanos.''

Draco asintió lentamente, sintiéndose un poco triste. ¿No tenía ningún amigo verdadero?. Tenía que arreglar eso. Se dedico a observar a su alrededor tratando de reconocer algo que lo ayudará a traer algún recuerdo de vuelta, pero no pudo sentir nada, nada parecía real, incluso las emociones que lo embargaban se sentían irreales, como si fueran lejanas y ajenas a él. Ni siquiera se sentía como él mismo.

''No estoy seguro de nada justo ahora'' murmuró sin pensarlo demasiado, causando que su amigo se girará para verlo bruscamente.

Blaise golpeó su rodilla. ''Lo lamento mucho, todo lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte a superar todo esto.''

Draco suspiró resignado y pasó una mano por su cabello que se encontraba extrañamente distribuido por no tener ninguna clase de gel para fijarlo. ''Lo extraño aquí es que no estoy completamente perdido. Yo sé que tengo 19 años, sé también que he tenido una educación, que he asistido a la escuela y que ahora estoy aquí. Es sólo que no puedo recordar como lo hice; la ultima cosa que recuerdo es de cuando tenía 11 años, pero no es como si sintiera que tengo 11 años, es más bien como si todo hubiera sucedido y cambiado en un parpadeo.''

Blaise estudió al rubio por un momento. ''Es como si hubieras perdido la cabeza'' recalcó.

Draco asintió. ''Pero no se siente así; cuando desperté, no sentí como si hubiera perdido algo, no hasta que todos me dijeron que algo andaba mal, entonces lo noté.''

''Debe ser muy extraño para ti, que todos intentemos recordarte tu vida. Es decir, es extraño para mi, por que pareces totalmente distinto ahora. Quiero decir, ¡Caminabas con Potter voluntariamente!''

Draco rio. ''Lo sé, pero el parece un chico bastante agradable, no entiendo como es que lo odiaba.''

''Bueno, tu creías que él se sentía demasiado, para empezar, él tiene una gran cantidad de fans porque es un gran héroe y blah, blah, blah. Además, es temperamental y fácil de provocar, así que amabas fastidiarlo acerca de prácticamente todo, sus lentes, sus padres, creo que lo has cubierto todo a lo largo de los años. Él tenía a cada chica detrás de él, lo que te molestaba demasiado, aunque por supuesto, eso dejo de importarte en quinto año cuando comenzaste a batear para el otro equipo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.''

Draco lo miró fijamente. ''Um, no. ¿Qué quieres decir?''

Blaise hizo una mueca. ''Descubriste que eras gay, por supuesto.''

''¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy gay!''

''Sí, lo eres.''

''¡No, no lo soy!''

''Por favor, he escuchado suficientes historias con _demasiados_ detalles sobre tus conquistas de verano como para saber que sí, eres gay. Ahora cállate, hablábamos de Potter.''

Draco sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo. ¿Cómo no podría recordar algo tan importante como el hecho de ser gay? ¿Y como lo descubrió de todas formas?. Bueno, él sabía que esa no era la imagen de un perfecto jefe de familia, obviamente. Padre se iba a desmayar cuando-

Oh, claro, estaba muerto. Draco sintió su pecho tensarse y sus pestañas se cubrieron de repente con las inesperadas lágrimas. También su madre lo estaba. La miseria que sintió antes regreso como un rayo, pero intento no demostrarlo.

''¿Qué paso con mis padres?'' soltó de repente. Blaise lo miro con sorpresa y simpatía.

''Bueno, ellos están-''

''Sí, sé que ellos están muertos, pero ¿cómo?''

Blaise miró al suelo. ''Bueno, a eso intentaba llegar con el asunto de Potter.''

''¿Él los asesinó?''

''Bueno, no exactamente. Su bando los asesinó.''

''¿Su bando?''

''Sí, de la guerra.'''

Draco boqueo. ''¿Hubo una guerra?''

Blaise asintió luciendo ligeramente palido. ''Recuerdas la historia de Harry Potter, ¿no?''

''Claro, él derrotó al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos cuando era sólo un bebé.''

''Correcto. Verás, durante nuestra estadía en Hogwarts, a cualquier lugar que fuera Potter y cualquier cosa que hiciera, parecía contener una chispa de peligro. Cada año era algo distinto. El primer año, fue un troll y un extraño incidente involucrando al Profesor Quirrell; el siguiente año, fue la Cámara de los Secretos y un basilisco suelto en el castillo; después, fue él asesino convicto Sirius Black persiguiéndolo; en cuarto año, fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos con dragones y gente del agua y toda esa mierda, la lista es casi infinita realmente, el punto es que Potter tiene un imán para el peligro.''

Draco levantó las cejas, impresionado. ''¿Sobrevivió a todo eso?''

''Sí, pero entonces en el quinto año, fue anunciado que Voldemort -el señor tenebroso- había vuelto, y estaba detrás de Potter para tú sabes, asesinarlo pero no asesinarlo realmente. Muchacho estúpido. Como sea, entonces tú y tu familia se pusieron del lado del Señor Tenebroso y Potter obviamente, estaba en el bando contrario. Así fue como el verdadero odio comenzó a manifestarse.''

Draco estaba impactado. ¿Su familia había estado del lado del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos? ¿Su familia había estado contra Harry?. Estaba sorprendido de que Harry les estuviera dando una segunda oportunidad justo ahora, si realmente habían sido tan hostiles el uno al otro como parece que habían sido. Ahora entendía porque toda esa gente en los pasillos los miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Sacudió su cabeza, que desastre.

''Era todo sobre el poder de los sangre pura, ¿sabes?. Incluso yo los apoyé por un tiempo, sólo porque soy Slytherin y eso era socialmente aceptable para nosotros. Tú te encontrabas totalmente con ellos, contándonos todo lo que tu padre te había inculcado sobre la superioridad de los sangre pura y esos sinsentidos. Debo admitir que fue una época ruda para nosotros.''

Draco mordió su labio. ¿Entonces qué sucedió? ¿Cómo acabó la guerra?''

Blaise suspiró. ''Hace aproximadamente un año, Potter por fin lo derrotó. Aquí, en Hogwarts. Realmente no sé lo que pasó, él estuvo fuera de la escuela durante todo el año escolar y luego simplemente apareció y lo enfrentó. Escuche que estuvo buscando algo que pertenecía a Voldemort, pero no estoy muy seguro de eso, deberías preguntarle alguna vez. Como sea, hubo una batalla masiva, mucha sangre, no lo sé, no participé en ella; verás, yo me declaré neutral para el sexto año pero tú y yo aún éramos amigos, supongo. Nos volvimos mejores amigos este año, tomando en cuenta que los Slytherin tenemos que permanecer unidos.''

''¿Y mis padres?''

Blaise se encogió de hombros. ''Ambos fueron asesinados en la batalla, por lo que yo sé y estamos cursando un octavo año porque la mayoría de los de séptimo estuvieron ausentes o fueron asesinados; nosotros los sobrevivientes recibimos la oportunidad de volver porque nuestros estudios se vieron interrumpidos por la guerra, bueno, al menos quienes decidimos regresar y aceptarlo, claro. Dumbledore se aseguró de que el resto de los estudiantes de Slytherin volviera con toda la aceptación que fuera posible, pero los primeros meses han sido difíciles. Nosotros ya hemos tenido una buena cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones dirigidos a nosotros.'' Draco frunció el ceño.

''Pero tú eras neutral.''

''No importa, soy un Slytherin, para ellos, todos fuimos mortífagos.''

''Wow''

Draco no sabía que más decir. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por tantas cosas y no recordar ni una sola de ellas?. Era como si Blaise le hubiera contado una historia ficticia, no su propia vida. ¿Qué clase de persona había sido para hacer todo lo que había hecho?. No quería imaginar los horrores que había cometido durante la guerra, seguramente habían sido terribles e inmorales. Se encogió de hombros, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en ello. ¿Era posible estar asustado de ti mismo?.

Blaise asintió ''Eso es casi todo lo que necesitas saber sobre la guerra. Potter es considerado el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, ya sabes, una verdadera celebridad. Te has mantenido alejado de él durante todo este año, sin molestarlo ni nada. Incluso así, estoy sorprendido de su insistencia en ayudarte.''

Draco resopló. ''Probablemente se siente mal por el incidente de la bludger''

''Sí, eso supongo. Eso debió haber sido muy doloroso.''

''¿No caí de mi escoba después de ser golpeado? El impacto de la caída probablemente habría sido fatal.''

''No, Potter te atrapó antes de que fuera muy tarde, él podrá ser un idiota, pero tiene buenos reflejos.''

''Oh, es bueno saberlo.''

Draco se detuvo a pensar en lo que Blaise le había informado anteriormente sobre su sexualidad, entonces frunció el ceño preguntándose por que no le molestaba saberlo. Él siempre había pensado que crecería y se casaría con alguna chica linda para mantener el linaje Malfoy. Había imaginado su vida tomando el lugar de su padre como Jefe de la familia y enseñando a sus hijos las mismas lecciones que le habían sido enseñadas de pequeño. Ahora suponía que eso nunca hubiera funcionado y ya no importaba demasiado, ser gay no era la gran cosa.

''Entonces, no he tenido ninguna novia desde que…descubrí que era gay.'' Blaise negó con la cabeza.

''Nop''

''¿Novio?''

''Para nada, tú eres más del tipo de una sola noche.''

''Eso es adorable''

''Bueno, explica muchas cosas ¿no?. Como el por qué me dijiste que pensabas que Potter era 'atractivo'.''

Draco rio. ''Sí, no tenía idea de donde había venido eso, me sorprendió tanto como a ti. Es bueno saber que probablemente lo pensaba desde antes del accidente, así que eso no impactó en mi mente, no metafóricamente al menos. Pero es cierto, él es lindo.''

Blaise arrugó la nariz con disgusto. ''Sí, bueno, gracias por las imágenes mentales y no podría decir que estabas completamente ajeno, pero si, supongo que él esta bien, para ser un pequeño héroe. Aún así, tienes suerte de que no te haya escuchado, probablemente te hubiera golpeado en la cara por eso.''

''¿Él es heterosexual?''

''Totalmente, su novia es Ginevra Weasley.''

''¿Weasley? ¿La familia pelirroja?''

''Sí, la misma que tú odiabas y aún odias, por cierto.''

''No por esa razón, quiero suponer.''

''No, tú sólo los odiabas, cuestión de hábitos yo supongo. Nosotros ya no hablamos de todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre, es un tema delicado, ya sabes.'' Draco mordió su labio para evitar que siguiera temblando, cosa que parecía muy poco Slytherin para él. ''Bueno, creo que ahora voy a odiarla por salir con él.''

''¡Ew! ¿No vas a desarrollar alguna clase de enamoramiento hacía él, verdad? Por que sólo las tontas chicas adolescentes tienen esa clase de sentimientos por Harry Potter.''

Draco rodó los ojos. ''Puede que no recuerde muchas cosas, pero sé que soy Draco Malfoy y no soy tonto, o pequeño, o una chica. Soy un adolescente, sin embargo, eso debe contar de alguna forma.'' El otro chico lo miró con disgusto, entonces rio.

''Sólo bromeo ¿está bien? Sólo porque creo que es atractivo no significa que voy a comenzar a salir con él, por Merlín.''

Blaise suspiró con alivio. ''Eso es bueno, no quiero que te pongas todo Gryffindor conmigo.''

Draco sonrió. ''Por supuesto que no, Blaise.''

Sí tan sólo pudiera recordar como 'ponerse todo Gryffindor' sobre alguien más.

**Nota del Traductor: ¿Qué les pareció? Agradeceré infinitamente cualquier comentario que quieran dejarle a una servidora, se aceptan sugerencias y especulaciones, nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, si todo sale bien. Esta traducción va completamente dedicada a la señorita Greengrass por animarme a publicar este trabajo, larga vida al Drarry ¡Qué tengan una excelente semana!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del Traductor: Hola de nuevo lectores, ya tenemos listo el segundo capítulo de Bludger y personalmente me encanto traducir un fragmento (ya sabrán ustedes cuál) y me recordó el por que me encanta esa historia. Una vez más no tengo beta pero espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. No los interrumpo más, disfruten su lectura y muchísimas gracias por estar aquí.**

**Disclaimer: Lo más triste de ser traductora, es que no poseo ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, quienes pertenecen enteramente a J.K. Rowling ni la trama de la historia que estoy publicando, que pertenece a GreenEyesGreySkies y a quien agradezco infinitamente el permiso para realizar este trabajo. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducción y lo publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Capítulo 2:

Harry frunció el ceño y frotó su frente con cansancio, ésta era la millonésima vez que intentaba explicarle la situación a sus amigos y comenzaba a sentirse ridículo. Merlín, sabía que esto sería difícil pero jamás pensó que sería interrogado como un criminal. ¿Era tan extraño que caminara por el corredor tomado del brazo del chico con el que había compartido tantos años de odio mutuo? Por favor.

''¡_Ya se los explique_, es porque perdió su memoria!''

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. ''¿Pero cómo es que recuerda cosas de cuando era más joven y nada de lo que sucedió en Hogwarts?''

''No lo sé.''

''¿Y por que significa eso que debas ayudar a esa estúpida serpiente?'' balbuceó Ron sin mirar a nadie en particular. Harry apretó el puente de su nariz impacientemente. ''Sé que no te agrada Ron, y a mi tampoco me agrada, pero me siento obligado a hacer algo. Quiero decir, ¡yo soy la razón por la que el maldito capullo no puede recordar ni siquiera que me detesta! ¡no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí sentado!''

''¿Por qué no?''

''¡Sé-jodidamente-razonable!'' Gritó Harry, causando que varios estudiantes lo miraran fijamente. Él los miró también retándolos a decir algo y la mayoría desviaron la mirada.

Hermione lo miró severamente y él palideció involuntariamente. ''¡Harry! Deja de actuar como un niño, estamos en la biblioteca'' lo reprimió.

Harry rodó los ojos. Sus _agradables_ amigos trataban de enfadarlo hasta morir. Merlín. Situaciones como ésta lo hacían realmente desear poder pasar más tiempo con Malfoy, lo cual era increíble. Sin importar que tan agradable se había vuelto el Slytherin últimamente, sus mejores amigos debían ser quienes hicieran todo esto más sencillo, no quienes lo volvieran loco con preguntas estúpidas.

''Lo sé, ¿está bien?. ¿No pueden simplemente aceptar que voy a ayudar a Malfoy y después dejarlo? Merlín, en serio, eso no es tan difícil de comprender.''

''Bien, pero no tenías que ser tan desagradable al respecto,'' respondió Ron.

Hermione sólo lo miró ligeramente herida.

Harry frunció en ceño y asintió con la cabeza. Su temperamento había sido muy inestable desde que ocurrió el accidente y ahora se había vuelto mil veces peor con la cuestionable condición de Malfoy. Lo peor de todo es que todo este caos le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza tamaño Voldemort, pero no quería desquitar todo esto con sus amigos, sin importar lo molestos que estaba siendo ahora.

''¿Saben qué? Tienen razón, lo siento, es sólo que me siento terrible por todo el asunto, Malfoy no tiene ni idea de quien es y es todo mi culpa.''

Ron palmeó su hombro simpáticamente. ''Yo sé que es difícil pero puedes remediarlo hermano, puedes hacer lo que sea.'' Sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más ante algún pensamiento e hizo una mueca. ''Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, al menos arrojaste algo de compasión hacía el maldito hurón'' Entonces rio. ''¿Lo entiendes? Quiero decir, literalmente _arrojast_e-''

''Sí, lo entiendo Ron. Ha, ha'' respondió Harry sin emoción alguna.

Hermione frunció los labios con preocupación. ''Sólo sé cuidadoso, ¿lo serás Harry?''

''¿Cuidadoso con qué?''

''Si Malfoy recupera repentinamente la memoria…''

Harry tomó su mano y la apretó conciliadoramente. ''No te preocupes, Mione, he sido capaz de soportarlo por años, si muestra alguna señal de malicia no dudaré un instante en patear su trasero. Sólo por que lo estoy ayudando no significa que tiene que agradarme.''

''¿Quién tiene que agradarte?''

Harry se giró y observó a Malfoy apareciendo de detrás de uno de los libreros cercanos y caminando hacía su mesa, colocándose en el asiento libre junto a Ron. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y se alejó un poco. El rubio lo miraba expectante.

_¡Mierda, de prisa, inventa algo!_ ''Um, se oculta de Snape,'' murmuró Harry, sonriéndole brevemente. Casi se rueda los ojos a sí mismo. _Claro, eso fue brillante._

Pero Malfoy no parecía haber dudado de su pobre excusa. El chico sólo miró a Ron y Hermione con una expresión desconcertada remplazando su regularmente inexpresivo rostro, y fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió la magnitud del problema de Malfoy. Él no tenía idea de quienes eran estas personas. Eran extraños. Extraños a los que había molestado y torturado por años pero cuyos recuerdos habían desaparecido. Extraños con los cuales compartía un pasado que sin duda ahora no conocía y eran _esas_ las memorias que lo ayudarían a recordar quien era. Sin ellas, sin esos extraños, _Malfoy_ era un extraño. Para él mismo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y recordar en donde estaba. ''Uh, lo lamento, acabo de notar que no los he presentado formalmente'' dijo. ''Ella es Hermione.'' Malfoy le ofreció la mano como saludo.

''Hola, yo soy Draco.''

Hermione parecía sorprendida pero tomo su mano de todas formas. ''Hola, Draco.'' Harry sonrió. Entonces respiró profundo y le rogó a Merlín que la cosa no estuviera apunto de arruinarse. ''Y él es Ron.''

Malfoy le ofreció la mano también. ''Hola, Ron.''

Ron lo miró fijamente. Carraspeó. Miró sus manos. Tamborileó en la mesa con sus dedos. Jugó distraídamente con os hilos deshilachadas de su túnica. Hojeo el libro que tenía frente a él. Hizo absolutamente todo excepto aceptar la mano de Malfoy, quien seguía ofreciéndola hacía él pacientemente. Finalmente, después de un largo e incomodo silencio, Ron balbuceó algo ininteligible y bajó la mirada. El resto de los presentes lo miró con una expresión mezclada de desconcierto e incredulidad.

Harry rodó los ojos. Bueno, había sido un buen intento. Él sabía desde el principio que Ron sería quien tuviera más problemas para adaptarse a la nueva situación, entonces trato de amenizar el extraño momento bromeando. ''Así que…estos son mis amigos. ¿No son encantadores?''

Se permitió suspirar aliviado cuando Malfoy rio y la tensión abandonó la mesa. El Slytherin no parecía afectado por el extraño comportamiento de Ron ni en lo más mínimo.

''Fantástico, no son tan malos después de todo.'' Entonces Draco miró a Hermione para explicarle. ''Harry dijo que si voy a estar cerca de él, debo tratar de estar bien con ustedes chicos, pero no creo que sea tan difícil ya que parecen bastante civilizados.''

Hermione soltó una risita que parecía aprensiva. ''Uh, si. Gracias, creo que estaremos compartiendo más tiempo juntos entonces.''

Malfoy inclinó su cabeza en especulación. ''Pero, ¿eso no significa que ustedes también tendrán que estar bien con _mis amigos_ ya que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos? Sólo he conocido a un par de ellos pero parecen ser igual de encantadores que ustedes.''

Harry se atragantó ruidosamente y Ron parecía horrorizado.

_**~~x~~**_

_**~~x~~**_

Malfoy miraba alrededor cautelosamente, observando a los estudiantes que preparaban sus materiales para la poción que prepararían en clase. Para ser honesto, él no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos 20 minutos desde que la clase había comenzado. Tío Severus-bien, el Profesor Snape- les había dado instrucciones detalladas de lo que tenía que hacer, pero Draco no pudo concentrarse en ninguna realmente. No se había concentrado en nada desde que despertó esa mañana. Suponía que era una de las consecuencias de ser brutalmente atacado por una bludger.

Suspiró mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios en la mesa frente a él.

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar como era antes de ser herido por la bludger, probablemente ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes. Draco recordó la noche anterior cuando había ido a visitar a tío-al Profesor Snape- y éste se había preguntado si era posible que su memoria estuviera más afectada de lo que suponían por el daño de la bludger. Draco no supo interpretar su duda. ¿Cómo podría estar aún más afectado?. Justo ahora él no podía recordar ni una sola cosa, cómo el por que la hoja de instrucciones era tan difícil de interpretar, por ejemplo. Si las miradas mataran, ese pequeño pergamino sería ahora nada menos que cenizas. Harry le había contado que el solía ser excepcionalmente bueno para esa asignatura, pero no podía recordar absolutamente nada sobre ella. Bueno, no a menos que alguien mencionara algún tema muy especifico, entonces las respuestas parecían fluir naturalmente en su cabeza. Era increíblemente extraño y prefería no pensar mucho sobre eso.

_Hablando de Harry_… levantó la mirada hacía el armario de los materiales, donde se suponía que se encontraba el moreno consiguiendo los ingredientes, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?.

Mientras esperaba, el Profesor Snape apareció de repente con un sutil rastro de preocupación en el rostro que sólo Draco podría distinguir en su muy bien disimulada fachada de aburrimiento. ''Señor Malfoy, ¿entendió la lectura de hoy lo suficiente como para completar la tarea o necesita ayuda extra?''

Draco se encogió de hombros. ''Estoy bien señor, creo. Quiero decir, puedo recordar algunas cosas e ingredientes, por ejemplo, yo nunca he visto esa cosa antes,'' señaló a una planta de aspecto extraño, ''pero de alguna forma sé que es Gurdyroot. Estaré bien, además Harry va a ayudarme.''

El Profesor Snape suspiró. Mientras se alejaba, Draco incluso pareció escucharlo burlarse. ''Sí, él va a ayudarte. Un tuerto dirigiendo a un ciego, claro que va a ayudarte.''

Sacudió su cabeza. No sabía lo que eso significaba pero no importaba. Harry le había prometido ayudarlo y lo haría, ¿o no?. Además, para empezar, Harry jamás había mencionado si era bueno o malo en pociones…Draco levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verlo acercándose con los brazos llenos de frascos y raíces.

''Listo, creo que tenemos todos los ingredientes,'' murmuró Harry un poco incómodo colocando las cosas sobre la mesa. ''¿Tienes las instrucciones?''

Draco asintió. ''Sí, aquí.'' Mientras observaba a Harry distribuyendo los materiales en la mesa, un pensamiento surgió en cabeza y se recargó contra la mesa de trabajo, tratando de parecer casual, ''Y…escuche que tienes novia.''

Harry detuvo sus movimientos y se giró para verlo con una curiosa expresión en el rostro. ''Erm, sí, la tengo.''

''Ginevra, ¿no es así?''

Harry levantó las cejas. ''Ginny, pero tú no la llamas así usualmente.''

''¿Cómo la llamo?''

''Uh, no importa, pero sí, Ginny es mi novia.''

Draco sintió una oleada de celos y se enderezó de nuevo, comenzando a acomodar los ingredientes él mismo. ''Eso es genial, algo así... no realmente''

Harry lo miró divertido. ''Oh, ¿y por que no lo es realmente?''

Draco sonrió inocentemente. ''No lo sé…''

Mordió su labio y dirigió su mirada hacía la boca de Harry por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo sus ojos y reparar en su rostro bronceado. Merlín, que rostro. El moreno observaba los movimientos de Draco con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, sus ojos brillaban con regodeo y sus brazos cruzados, con la mangas dobladas hasta los codos, revelaban una bonita piel dorada. Draco suspiró. ¿Cómo pudo haber odiado a este chico?. ¡Era adorable!.

''Ella simplemente no parece ser tu tipo.''

Harry rio entre dientes tensamente. ''Uh…¿tengo un tipo?''

Draco estaba a punto de contestar cuando de repente, el salón se desvaneció a su alrededor. Abrió bien sus ojos mientras su entorno cambiaba y se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en Flourish & Blott's, la pequeña librería en el Callejón Diagon. Se giró para preguntarle a Harry si era normal que aquello sucediera durante la clase de pociones pero no lo encontró ahí. En su lugar, se encontraba un pequeño niño que se parecía bastante a él. Entre más observaba al chico, más se daba cuenta: ese chico _era_ Harry. Un muy pequeño Harry, cabe resaltar. El pequeño tenía el mismo rostro delgado, el desordenado cabello oscuro y esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes casi escondidos detrás de sus enormes anteojos. La única diferencia era la desconcertante y fría mirada en su rostro.

Draco miró alrededor sólo para descubrir que la mirada enfurecida estaba dirigida directamente hacía él. Retrocedió confundido, ¿por qué Harry lo miraba de esa forma?. Jamás había visto antes esa expresión desafiante en el rostro de otro del chico… ¿o si?.

La voz de Harry era prácticamente hielo mientras lo nombraba. ''Malfoy.''

Draco se estremeció ante su tono, quería preguntarle a Harry por que lo miraba así y actuaba de esa manera, pero su boca aparentemente tenía otras ideas. ''Potter,'' respondió de vuelta con el mismo tono, incapaz de detener la mueca de desprecio que de formó en su rostro mientras lo decía. ¿Por qué no podía controlar lo que hacía?.

''Es un placer tenerte comprando aquí con gente tan común como nosotros,'' le dijo Harry con un tono sarcástico que remplazaba su usualmente dulce voz.

''El placer hubiera sido mío si jamás hubiera venido a aquí. Tendré que ir a otro sitio, teniendo en cuenta que la peste como ustedes ya lo ha contaminado todo.'' Observó que detrás de Harry se encontraba un abundante grupo de pelirrojos que lo miraban furiosamente también.

''Y si hubiera sabido antes que la desagradable familia pelirroja compraba aquí, los hubiera evitado como la vil plaga que son,'' se burló otra vez. Draco quería taparse la boca con la mano y golpearse a si mismo, pero no podía. ''¿Qué estaba _diciendo_?.

Los profundos ojos verdes de Harry se entrecerraron. ''¡Cállate, Malfoy, tú no sabes nada sobre ellos!.''

Draco, desesperanzado, sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa burlona. ''Aw, defendiendo a tu preciosa familia de comadrejas, ¿no es así? ¿un pequeño remplazo para tu padre y madre muertos, eh, Potter?''

''¡Déjalo en paz!''

Draco bajó la mirada para observar a una pequeña chica pelirroja mirándolo tan amenazadoramente como le era posible. Esa debía ser Ginny Weasley. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con una profunda determinación y un fuego que jamás había esperado de una chica tan pequeña. Sintió la necesidad de retroceder para protegerse a si mismo. Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Una risa cruel escapó de su garganta sin advertencia alguna. ''¡Oh, mira Potter, ya tienes novia!,'' respondió maliciosamente, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento, su padre apareció detrás de él. ''Debemos irnos, Draco, hemos terminado aquí.''

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Por qué su padre estaba aquí? ¿No estaba muerto? ¿Era esto alguna clase de broma enferma? Volvió la mirada hacía Harry, cuyos ojos perforaban los suyos con lo que parecía ser odio puro. Era como si lo hubieran atrapado ahí, hipnotizándolo, y haciéndole imposible mirar hacía otro lado mientras la escena anterior comenzaba a desdibujarse rápidamente. Sintió la habitación girando velozmente a su alrededor y lo único que no se movía eran esas brillantes esmeraldas perforando sus ojos. Cuando finalmente tuvo la fuerza para retirar la mirada de ellas, la habitación dejó de girar y entonces pudo ver a Harry claramente de nuevo. Pero ese era _su Harry_ normal, cuyos ojos no estaba llenos de desprecio, sino de inmensa preocupación.

''¿Draco? _¡Draco!_''

Draco frotó sus ojos y miró a su alrededor con incredulidad. Los giros y los ojos de Harry lo habían traído de vuelta a la clase de pociones. ¿Pero a donde fue Flourish & Blott's? ¿Y el pequeño Harry? ¿Y su padre? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?.

''¿Qué pasó?'' Murmuró, absolutamente perplejo.

''Tú…estabas en un trance o algo. Estuviste fuera por unos cinco minutos, ¿estás bien?'' respondió Harry colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Draco miró la mano de Harry y sin pensarlo, se la quitó de encima mirándolo con odio. ''¡No me toques, Potter!'' chilló.

Harry retrocedió impactado y Draco ahogó un grito y sacudió su cabeza. ''¡No, no, espera! Lo siento, no sé de donde salió eso, no lo sé…''

Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, aún sacudiendo su cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Había estado soñando mientras se desmayaba? Había sido tan vívido, como si hubiera sucedido alguna vez. ¿Pero como podría? Él no podía recordar nada, ¿o si?. Su cabeza pulsaba rápidamente al recordar la forma en la que Harry lo miraba, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con desprecio. Él sabía que ellos se habían odiado anteriormente, pero esa mirada era de algo más que odio. Era de algo más profundo, más oscuro y complicado de entender. Su mirada decía '_'desearía que jamás hubieras existido_'' y eso lo aterrorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. _Eso no fue real, no pudo haberlo sido_. Levantó la vista hacía Harry, quien aún lo miraba preocupado. _¿Quién era Harry Potter: el siempre atento y preocupado o el desagradable y desafiante?_ Entonces miró sus propias manos, que comenzaron a temblar violentamente. ¿_Y quien __era__ Draco Malfoy para empezar?_

Draco sacudió su cabeza una vez más antes de tomar su mochila y levantarse de la silla. ''Tengo que irme,'' balbuceó, sin detenerse a esperar por una respuesta o aprobación. Se escabulló fuera del salón de clases y no se detuvo hasta que se encontró enterrado en la profundidad de las sábanas de su cama.

_**~~x~~**_

_**~~x~~**_

''No lo sé, Hermione,'' suspiró Harry mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. ''En un instante estamos teniendo una conversación y en el siguiente se encuentra fuera de foco. Intenté sacudiéndolo, golpeando su rostro e incluso picándolo en las costillas, pero nada funcionó. Estaba a punto de llamar a Snape cuando de repente despertó; es sólo que parecía totalmente confundido y me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Después de eso, estuvo meciéndose de adelante hacía atrás por un momento antes de salir corriendo fuera del salón.''

Hermione frunció el ceño profundamente, ''¿No crees que pudiera estar sufriendo de algún efecto secundario debido a la contusión o si?''

''No lo sé, pero sin importar lo que fuera, fue muy extraño. Cuando volvió en sí me miró como si hubiera asesinado a su lechuza favorita, y cuando toqué su hombro para reconfortarlo, me gritó 'no me toques, Potter', aunque luego pareció aterrorizado de sí mismo y comenzó a disculparse. Debo admitir que antes de que se disculpara, fue como regresar a los viejos tiempos-''

Hermione dibujo una mueca extraña en su rostro. ''¿Viejos tiempos?''

''Si, era como él actuaría si estuviéramos discutiendo o algo.''

Ella mordió su labio. ''Que tal si…¿Qué tal si tuvo una regresión?''

''¿Sobre qué?''

Mione lo miró fijamente. ''Como un mal recuerdo. Uno que tenía que ver contigo.''

''Bueno, estoy seguro de que existen muchos de esos pero-''

Harry lo pensó por un momento. ''Um…estábamos hablando sobre Ginny.''

Hermione levantó una ceja. ''¿Ginny? ¿Por qué?''

Harry se encogió de hombros. ''Él preguntó si estábamos saliendo.''

Hermione sólo respondió con un 'hmm' mientras miraba a la chimenea en silencio y Harry no la interrumpió, sabía que la chica estaba evaluando la situación. Finalmente ella habló de nuevo. ''Esa conversación debió haber removido algo dentro de su memoria, ¿crees que puedas hablar con él respecto a eso?''

Harry la miró ligeramente impresionado. ''Se encontraba bastante esquivo esta tarde, no sé si pueda.''

''Es importante, Harry. Si hablas con él, tal vez podamos ayudarlo a curarse.''

Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón y suspiró. Él quería habla con el rubio, de verdad quería, pero justo ahora se encontraba caminando sobre fuego con Malfoy por el estado en que se encontraba. O al menos eso le parecía. Él nunca sabía cuando el otro chico estaba por explotar. ¿Y qué si Malfoy lo odiaba repentinamente por preguntar? ¿Qué si lo alejaba de él y no le permitía ayudarlo de nuevo? Negó con la cabeza ante sus ridículos temores. ¿Por qué _él_ tendría alguna razón para estar asustado? Era Malfoy quien atravesaba por esa pesadilla.

Recordó la forma en la que Malfoy había reaccionado cuando tocó su hombro. No podía dejar de mirar esa terrible y _familiar_ expresión formándose una y otra vez en cabeza. Era como si el viejo Malfoy hubiera aparecido repentinamente y hubiera desaparecido tan rápido como llegó. Harry notó la batalla interna en los ojos grises del otro chico, la confundida mirada del nuevo Malfoy luchando contra la amarga e irritable que solía tener. Si el rubio se había percatado de aquella batalla librándose en su interior, Harry no estaba seguro. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de la mirada de terror que cubría el rostro de Malfoy antes de abandonar la habitación. Era como si no sólo temiera de Harry, sino _de sí mismo_ también. Tenía que llegar a la raíz del problema, sólo para saber si el otro chico se encontraba bien. Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no preguntarse mucho el cuando se había convertido en algo importante asegurarse de que Malfoy estuviera bien.

''Iré a hablar con él,'' anunció Harry poniéndose de pie súbitamente, muy firme en su decisión.

Hermione miró alrededor. ''Pero él está en Slytherin justo ahora, ¿no puedes esperar hasta la cena?''

Harry mordió su labio. ''No, tengo que hablar con él ahora.'' Sacó su varita y convocó su capa de invisibilidad.. ''Imagino que tú tal vez podrías tener la contraseña de Slytherin, ¿o no?''

Hermione suspiró. ''Sabes que no quiero decírtela.''

''¿Por favor? Es por una buena causa esta vez.''

''¿Se la dirás a Ron para futuras bromas?''

''Erm…''

''¡Harry!''

''¡De acuerdo! No lo haré. ¿cuál es la contraseña?''

''Sangre de Unicornio.''

Harry rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacía la salida. ''Qué original.''

Hermione lo miró con una media sonrisa. ''Como dije antes, se cuidadoso, Harry. Uno nunca sabe.''

Harry asintió antes de marcharse. Esta vez no podía decirle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

_**~~x~~**_

_**~~x~~**_

Harry revisó su mapa para asegurarse de que Malfoy estuviera en Slytherin, y aún más seguro, se encontraba en su dormitorio. Volvió a colocarlo en su bolsillo y apresuró su camino hacía las mazmorras, asegurándose de tomar los corredores menos frecuentados. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para observar la entrada, se refugió tras una columna y paso la capa de invisibilidad por encima de su cabeza. Caminó observando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, dejando atrás a algunos estudiantes y encontrando su camino libre para acercarse a la entrada. Susurró la contraseña y la puerta se abrió dando paso a la casi vacía sala común. Zabini y Nott estaban sentados juntos en el sillón frente a la entrada y ambos miraron hacía la puerta mientras Harry se colaba silenciosamente.

Zabini frunció el ceño. ''¿Quién esta ahí?''

Nott se levantó y revisó el corredor. 'Aquí no hay nadie.''

Ambos se miraron confundidos y Harry esperó cerca de una de las escaleras casi sin respirar. Zabini se encogió de hombros. ''Oh bueno, estúpido retrato, ahora va a abrirse cada que le apetezca.''

''Sí, ahora, ¿qué era lo que decías sobre Draco?''

Zabini miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y bajó tanto la voz que Harry tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo. ''No ha salido del dormitorio, he intentado hablar con él pero sólo se queda allí sentado con esa extraña e inexpresiva mirada. En verdad esta comenzando a asustarme.''

''¿Es por el accidente?''

''No estoy seguro. Parece bastante enojado por algo. Goyle se coló a las cocinas y trajo algunas de las comidas favoritas de Draco pero aún no ha comido nada y ahora Goyle esta molesto también. Temo que todo el mundo pierda la cabeza si el continua sólo ahí sentado como hasta ahora. Al menos sé que yo estoy a punto de hacerlo.''

Nott suspiró. ''Bueno, ¿por qué no le pides a Potter que venga a ayudarlo? ¿no es también su trabajo?''

Zabini arrugó la nariz en disgusto. ''Dudo que haya algo que Potter pueda hacer.''

''¿Quién sabe? Es Potter, ese capullo puede hacer casi cualquier cosa.''

''Uhg, por mucho que deteste admitirlo, eso es desafortunadamente cierto. No lo sé, no sé como preguntarle sin sonar como un estúpido.''

Harry trató de no carcajearse allí mismo. Slytherins y su estúpido orgullo. Se preguntaba como podían andar así por la vida. Bueno, si Zabini era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle ayuda, Harry no tenía ningún problema con sólo aparecer y ayudarlo de todas maneras. Eso era para lo que era bueno, sinceramente. Se quitó la capa de encima y caminó hacía ellos.

''Hey chicos, ¿qué sucede?''

Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos y los ojos de Nott parecían a punto de salir de su cabeza.

''_¿Potter?_ ¿Cómo es que entraste?''

Harry sonrió y señaló hacia la pintura. ''De la misma forma que tú. ¿De verdad creyeron que el retrato se abrió por sí mismo? Oh vamos, eso no es muy Slytherin viniendo de ustedes,''

La boca de Zabini se abrió con asombro. ''¿Escuchaste todo-''

''Si, lo hice, y me alegra que pienses de esa forma sobre mi, Zabini. A propósito, luces bien así, realmente resaltas tus mejores cualidades.''

Zabini dejó de boquear inmediatamente y lo miró desafiante. ''¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hablar con Draco o no?''

Harry pretendió meditarlo un momento. ''No lo sé…''

''¡Ve y habla con él, Potter! O te juro que voy a _asesinarte_.''

Harry sonrió entre dientes. ''Bueno, ya que lo pides tan educadamente.'' Les guiñó un ojo a ambos y guardo su capa de invisibilidad mientras de dirigía hacía el dormitorio de los chicos. Observó su mapa una vez más y notó que Malfoy seguía en la cama. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de la habitación.

''¿Malfoy?''

Recorrió la habitación con la vista hasta encontrar una cama con el cabello de Malfoy asomándose por encima de las cobijas. Suspiró al tiempo que avanzaba para sentarse junto a él. ''Hey, Draco, ¿estás despierto?.'' Jaló un poco las cobijas para encontrarse con los ojos cerrados del rubio, estaba dormido. Harry mordió su labio sin saber que hacer. ¿Debería dejar dormir a Malfoy?. Se veía demasiado relajado como para despertarlo. Decidió esperar hasta que el Slytherin despertara para tener su tan necesitada conversación, de esta manera tendría más tiempo para decidir que era lo que iba a decir para empezar.

Harry se inclinó un poco, estudiando la piel tersa de la cara de Malfoy y escuchando el rítmico sonido de su respiración. Acercó un par de dedos para retirar algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su la frente del rubio y la boca del Slytherin se curvo en una pequeña sonrisa ante el toque. Harry le sonrió también, olvidando que seguía dormido y no podía verlo.

''Eres hermoso cuando duermes,'' murmuró, deslizando sus dedos sobre su rostro y acariciando sus mejillas. Se preguntó distraídamente el por qué nunca había notado que un rostro tan hermoso se encontraba detrás de esa expresión fría e indiferente que Malfoy solía tener. Y Merlín, que piel tan maravillosa tenía. Harry se sintió inmediatamente celoso y frotó un poco su propia barbilla antes de colocar su mano de nuevo sobre la de Malfoy.

De repente, Malfoy comenzó a despertar y Harry retiró su mano de la cara del chico como si ésta quemara. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron perezosamente, y por un momento, Harry observó un destello de pánico antes de volver a la normalidad.

''Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?,'' preguntó sonando aún medio dormido.

''Necesitaba hablar contigo,'' respondió Harry, aún pensando en el curioso destello que apareció en los ojos de Malfoy, eso le preocupaba.

''Hmm…¿Estuviste tocando mi cara?''

Eso hizo que Harry volviera a prestar atención. Desvió la mirada, tratando de no sonrojarse. ''¿Qué? No, pff, no. Yo jamás haría algo como eso, sería muy extraño.''

Malfoy sonrió un poco. ''Entonces no eras tú,'' repitió. Harry sintió una ola de afecto por el otro chico expandirse dentro de él. Él jamás había sentido _eso_ por el insoportable Slytherin. Acercó su mano, y de nuevo, recorrió la mandíbula de Malfoy con los dedos, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse ante el contacto.

''¿Se sentía como eso?''

''Mm-hm,'' asintió el rubio.

Harry rio y retiró su mano. ''Nope, definitivamente no era yo.''

Malfoy rio un poco también y después lo miró fijamente. ''¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo?''

Harry mordisqueó su labio ansiosamente. Realmente no sabía que preguntarle al otro chico. Tal vez debería improvisar un poco, porque no tuvo mucho tiempo antes para planear lo que iba a decir. Seguro, se había distraído con poco con la resplandeciente piel de Malfoy, pero aún así, el punto es que no tenía ni idea sobre que decir ahora. Bien, también estaba el pequeño detalle de que sería completamente feliz con sentarse ahí toda la noche trazando patrones con los dedos por todo lo largo del rostro de Malfoy.

''No tenemos que hablarlo justo ahora, podemos sólo charlar un poco si tu quieres.''

Malfoy sonrió extrañamente. ''¿Es por lo que pasó esta tarde no? En la clase de pociones.''

Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. ''Sólo quiero entender para ayudarte.''

''Sí, lo sé.'' Estudió la expresión de Harry con detenimiento. Pero ¿por qué? ¿cómo es que quieres ayudarme?''

''Bueno, me siento mal por-''

''No digas eso, tu me odias, No intentes negarlo, sigo siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy que tu conocías, no es como si me hubieran cambiado completamente. Todavía soy yo. Entonces, tu me odias, así, en presente. ¿Por qué demonios querrías involucrarte con esto?''

Harry se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Él mismo no sabía el porque lo estaba haciendo. Todo lo que sabía es que estaba siguiendo su instinto y que era jodidamente bueno haciendo eso. Estaba en su naturaleza. Sólo podría contestarle lo que sabía, y lo que sabía no era mucho. Finalmente respondió lo más sinceramente que pudo. ''No te odio, Draco; es sólo que no te entiendo.''

''Pero tú solías odiarme, ¿no me entendías entonces, tampoco?''

''Yo…no lo sé.'' Y una vez más, estaba siendo honesto.

Malfoy asintió y desvió la mirada. ''Aún así, si lo que vi era verdad, entonces yo también me habría odiado a mi mismo.''

Harry frunció el ceño. ''¿A que te refieres?''

''Cuándo me desmaye…tuve…tuve un sueño, algo así,'' Malfoy se detuvo, como si tratará de concentrarse en recordarlo claramente. ''Fue en una librería. En Flourish & Blott's para ser exactos. Y tú estabas ahí, pero mucho más pequeño, y muy enojado. Comenzamos a discutir y entonces Ginny Weasley apareció y comenzó a criticar la forma en que te hablaba.''

El estomago de Harry se revolvió desagradablemente y la sensación de pánico se instaló en su pecho. Esa escena la era familiar también, no pudo haber sido sólo un sueño de Malfoy. ¿Pero por qué le parecía tan familiar?. Sabía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero comenzaba a pensar que el presentimiento de Hermione era acertado. Otra vez. Esto definitivamente no era un sueño cualquiera. Tenía una idea de lo que pudo haber sido, pero en serio deseaba que no fuera eso, por que la situación sería _mucho más_ que incomoda. Lo intento de todas formas.

''¿Dijiste algo como, '¡Oh, mira Potter, ya tienes novia!,'?''

Malfoy lo miró fijamente, su boca formaba una perfecta 'o'. ''¿Cómo lo sabes?,'' murmuró, mostrando un poco de miedo en su voz.

Harry bajó la vista hacía su regazo. Mierda, esto era peor de lo que imaginaba.

''Eso era un _recuerdo_ de nosotros, justo antes de comenzar el segundo año.''

Malfoy se quedo callado. Observó sus manos por un largo tiempo, como si nunca antes las hubiera visto. ''Tus ojos…'' murmuró finalmente.

Harry estaba confundido. ''¿Mis ojos?''

Malfoy levanto la vista hacía él. ''Tus ojos, aparecían todo el tiempo. Eran muy verdes en ese momento, tal como lo son ahora.''

''¿Lo eran?''

Malfoy asintió. ''Era como si alguna forma me trajeran de vuelta, a la realidad, quiero decir. Pero era confuso, porque tú ojos parecían iguales y no podía estar seguro de si había regresado o si me había ido en primer lugar. Era algo atemorizante y complejo al mismo tiempo.''

''Oh.''

Harry realmente no sabía que más decir. Él nunca antes había pensado sobre sus ojos como algo especial o complejo, o que Malfoy había notado ese tipo de cosas. ¿Había sido un cumplido entonces?. Ambos se quedaron callados por lo que pareció una eternidad sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera o provocara algún sonido.

''¿Era así como solía ser?'' Preguntó Malfoy, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

''¿Qué?''

''En ese…recuerdo. ¿Era así cómo yo era?''

Harry dudó por un momento, no quería decirle directamente que _si,_ que había sido un insoportable capullo sangre pura, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Además, no podía darle a Malfoy una versión censurada de su propia vida, eso estaba simplemente mal. No era como si le importara demasiado el como iba a reaccionar Malfoy cuando escuchara la historia completa ni nada de eso. Para ser honesto, de alguna manera deseaba que el chico se sintiera culpable por la forma en la que se había comportado, así que decidió sólo hacerlo. De la manera más amable posible, claro está.

''Bueno, realmente a quien tu viste fue a Draco Malfoy de buen humor. Y a medida que los años avanzaban, tu humor nunca mejoró.''

Malfoy palideció. ''¿Era peor que _eso_?'' Harry cerró los ojos y asintió. El rubio respiró profundo y contuvo el aliento para tranquilizarse o algo.

''Así que diciéndolo más claramente, era un completo imbécil que son convirtió en alguien aún más imbécil conforme crecía?''

''Si, podría decirse que eso sucedió.''

''Genial. Y ahora estoy teniendo regresiones. Pero cuando las tengo, no sé que las estoy teniendo. Genial. Ahora oficialmente me he vuelto loco.''

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente. ''¿No puedes saber si estas teniendo una regresión? ¿A que te refieres?''

''Me refiero a que pensé que eso era un sueño, no un recuerdo. Se sentía como uno. Yo aún no siento como si eso encajara en mi vida, incluso cuando no estoy seguro de cómo es mi vida, o era. Simplemente no encaja en ningún lado. No tengo forma de conectarme con mi pasado, incluso con las regresiones.''

''¿Cómo si tuvieras que experimentar todo por segunda vez?''

Malfoy asintió. ''Sin la seguridad de mi cordura para guiarme.''

Harry negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. ''Vas a necesitar más ayuda de la que pensé que necesitarías.''

El rubio mordió su labio. ''Pero aún estarás aquí para ofrecerla, ¿no es así?''

Harry observó su rostro, reflejaba el miedo que sentía si Harry se negaba a estar ahí para él. Dos semanas antes, a Harry no le hubiera importado un comino lo que le sucediera a Draco Malfoy. Dos semanas antes, él hubiera dicho ''de ninguna manera'' y se hubiera alejado sin siquiera una pizca de culpa. Pero ahora, se dio cuenta de que no había manera de negarse. Jamás podría rendirse ahora, ahora que Malfoy había puesto en él toda su confianza y su fe, sin importar que extraño o desagradable el Slytherin pudiera ser. Era algo para lo que Harry debía estar preparado a enfrentarse y nunca mirar atrás. ¿De verdad podría hacerlo?.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, a pesar de sus desordenados pensamientos. Era un Gryffindor después de todo. ''Sí.''

Malfoy le ofreció su meñique. ''¿Lo prometes?''

Algo en la forma en la que los ojos de Malfoy resplandecían con esperanza tomó la decisión por él. Harry sonrió y enredo su meñique alrededor de él del otro chico.

''Lo prometo,'' le aseguró convencido.

**Nota del Traductor: Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado n.n en lo personal me pareció increíblemente tierno de traducir. Las actualizaciones van a ser publicadas cada día Martes, aunque para ser sincera, cuando yo leo no me gusta esperar demasiado por los capítulos así que si tenemos suficientes rewievs durante esta semana, puedo publicar capítulos Martes y Viernes. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿les gustan los personajes?¿les pareció confusa la parte de las regresiones?. Hasta el próximo Martes, que tengan un fin de semana lleno de Drarry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lo más triste de ser traductora, es que no poseo ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, quienes pertenecen enteramente a J.K. Rowling ni la trama de la historia que estoy publicando, que pertenece a GreenEyesGreySkies y a quien agradezco infinitamente el permiso para realizar este trabajo. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducción y lo publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Draco caminaba ligeramente detrás de Blaise mientras se adentraban al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. El rubio observaba impresionado el enorme y decorativo salón mientras se llenaba rápidamente con estudiantes hambrientos. Habían muchos lugares el castillo que aún debía visitar y este había sido el siguiente en la lista. Hasta ahora sólo había estado en la Enfermería, en algunos salones de clases, en Slytherin y en los corredores que lo llevaban a Slytherin. Y vaya, este era un maravilloso lugar para ver. Hogwarts era simplemente tan maravilloso como lo había imaginado cuando pequeño. Sintió una pequeña oleada de tristeza al saber que había pasado ya muchos años ahí y no podía recordar ni siquiera un segundo de ello.

Blaise lo miró y sonrió**. **''Deberías ver tu cara, es como en primer año de nuevo.''

''¿Era así como lucía entonces? ¿La primera vez que estuve aquí?'' preguntó Draco, observando las mesas a su alrededor.

Blaise estudió su rostro por un momento y asintió. ''Tu expresión indica exactamente como lucía _yo_ la primera vez aquí, así que si, supongo que fue igual para ti.''

''Interesante''

Blaise los dirigió hacía la mesa más alejada de la puerta en donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros de Slytherin. Algunos de ellos asintieron tentativamente, algunos sólo lo miraron; Draco suspiró. Blaise le había dicho que aún estaban acostumbrándose al nuevo Draco Malfoy y eso era raro, por decir lo menos. ¿Qué era lo diferente con él? Aparentemente, la gente solía temerle o algo. Ahora no podía imaginar que era lo que había hecho para hacer a todas a esas personas estremecerse así en sus asientos. Por Merlín, ¡eran de su propia casa!.

Draco se dejo caer en el asiento que Blaise le indicó, permitiéndole observar el resto de las mesas del comedor y brindándole una excelente vista panorámica. Blaise le explicó que solía sentarse ahí para observar a Harry y planear que jugarreta sería la siguiente. Era bizarro en realidad. Su antiguo yo parecía completamente ridículo. ¿Quién hace ese tipo de cosas de todas formas? ¿Quién que no tenga una obsesión o un enamoramiento?. Entonces observó a Harry, quien entraba al Gran Comedor acompañado de una chica alta y pelirroja, con Ron y Hermione caminando no muy detrás.

Draco levantó una ceja al observar a la pelirroja tomado la mano de Harry.

_Esa debe ser Ginny._

Draco recordó a la pequeña y flacucha niña observándolo amenazadoramente en su visión y de inmediato sintió una ola de desagrado hacía ella. ¿Y que fue lo que le vio? La chica rio alegremente cuando Harry la colocó más cerca de él y los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron.

_Ella ni siquiera es tan bonita. Y su figura obviamente no ha cambiado mucho desde el segundo año._

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿De donde había venido _eso_?

Cuando Draco volvió a mirar, Harry lo estaba observando también. El otro chico le indico con la cabeza que se acercara y Draco observó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que le hablara a él y por supuesto, lo hacía. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Draco suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

''Regreso en un momento,'' le murmuró a Blaise. El moreno sólo asintió.

Draco caminó a lo que el suponía era la mesa de Gryffindor y algunos de sus ocupantes lo observaron con curiosidad, como si esperaran ser hechizados por él o algo. Fue entonces que noto que toda la escuela lo observaba acercarse a la mesa de la Casa enemiga. ¿Qué? ¿Era esto alguna clase de evento social? ¿La gente no tenía permitido realizar visitas amistosas a otras mesas? Obviamente, Draco Malfoy no. Los ignoró de todas formas y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino.

''¿Querías verme?''

Harry asintió. ''Sí, quiero que conozcas a alguien.''

Draco miró a la pelirroja que lo observaba fijamente y la irritación comenzó a recorrerlo.

''¿Ella?''

''Um, si, ella es-''

''Yo sé quien es,'' lo interrumpió Draco. ''Ella es Ginny.''

La chica parecía sorprendida. ''¿Tú sabes quien soy?''

''Sí, te vi en mi visión.''

''¿Tu visión?''

''Eso fue lo que dije.'' Ginny frunció el ceño y miró a Harry como interrogándolo. El chico se encogió de hombros.

''Es como un efecto secundario del accidente,'' explicó.

''Ah'' dijo la pelirroja, sin parecer haber entendido. Se volvió hacía Malfoy y lo miró fijamente. Draco le sostuvo la mirada. ''¿Y que más sabes sobre mi, Malfoy?''

''Sé que eres hermana del amigo de Harry, Ron. Sé que solías ser un poco regordeta.''

_Y que aún lo eres_, agregó para sí mismo, en su mente. Draco se detuvo un momento y entonces entrecerró los ojos.

''Y sé que estas saliendo con Harry,'' finalizó remarcándolo.

Ginny levantó una ceja. ''¿Lo sabes?''

Draco sólo frunció el ceño y observó con más detalle a la pelirroja. Si uno la miraba rápidamente, podría pensarse que era bonita. La chica tenía ojos marrones claros y su cabello era muy liso y brillante, además su sentido de la moda no era _tan_ malo considerado sus antecedentes económicos. A pesar de todo, ella no era suficiente para Harry Potter, por supuesto. Harry se merecía algo mucho mejor. Draco observó con frustración que su mano aún estaba enlazada con la del moreno.

_Que injusto._

Escuchó a alguien aclarando su garganta y levantó la mirada para encontrar a Harry mirándolo fijamente, cuestionándolo.

''Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?. En privado.''

Draco levantó una ceja, pero asintió de todas formas_. ¿De que demonios quería hablar con él ahora? La cena estaba a punto de comenzar. _

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, así que Draco lo siguió silenciosamente, aún preguntándose que era aquello tan urgente sobre lo que Harry quería hablar, que no podía esperar hasta que la cena finalizara. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Harry se volvió hacía Draco, lucía molesto y su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido.

''¿Por qué actuaste así con Ginny?''

_Carajo, lo había notado. _

Draco abrió sus ojos inocentemente. ''¿A qué te refieres Harry?''

''Me refiero a ¿por qué la mirabas como si se hubiera robado tu pluma favorita?''

''Yo no la miraba _así_''

_Ha, claro que la había mirado así._

Harry resopló. ''Sí, claro que lo hacías, y eso fue grosero Draco. Justo como tu antiguo yo solía hacerlo.''

La Draco se sintió ligeramente ofendido por eso. No le gustaba mucho ser comparado con su antiguo yo, especialmente después de la negativa regresión para recordárselo. ''Hey, a propósito de todo mundo describiéndome, parece que yo fui el responsable por el asesinato del gato de todos ellos. Yo no maté a su gato, mucho menos la hechicé ni nada. Yo pensé que estaba siendo perfectamente civilizado.''

''Claro, si perfectamente civilizado significa respuestas crudas y silencios incómodos'' Harry se detuvo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de una manera que Draco supuso, debía lucir intimidante. ''Lo cual no es.''

Draco rodó los ojos. ''Como sea. No es la gran cosa, no es como si fuera _mi_ novia o algo.''

Harry entrecerró sus adorables ojos peligrosamente. ''Deberías ir con ella y disculparte, porque es _mi_ novia, y debes ser agradable con ella. Además, pensé que no sabrías quien era, ¿cómo lo supiste?''

''Te lo dije, por mi visión.''

''Pero ahora no sé parece en nada a como lucía antes.''

''Ella de hecho luce bastante similar. Aún tiene esa complexión masculina, si me lo preguntas.''

Harry pareció molesto con eso. ''No te lo pregunté.''

''Yo sólo decía.''

Harry observó a Draco por un largo momento, con las cejas frunciéndose como si lo examinara. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

''Sería una pena verte regresar a la forma en la que solías ser,'' murmuró, antes de emprender su camino de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

Draco lo observó alejarse. Oh rayos, Harry no estaba contento con él. Se recargó contra el muro de piedra y suspiró, ¿su antiguo yo era realmente tan molesto?. Todos parecían odiarlo. Draco comenzaba a sentirse muy desconfiado de sí mismo. Tío Severus prometió encontrar una cura, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de quererla. No sabía si podía soportar volver a ser la persona que era, sabiendo que esa persona era un poco desagradable. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo. Oh bueno, se disculparía con Harry más tarde. Tal vez incluso con Ginny, si estaba de buenas. Regresó al Gran Comedor y su asiento en su mesa de Slytherin para comer. Moría de hambre.

_**~x~**_

_**~x~**_

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Había sido un día particularmente difícil con las clases y estaba feliz de que ya casi era fin de semana. Todo lo que quería era relajarse, dormir y tal vez vagar un poco por los jardines, y como se suponía que el clima sería genial durante los siguientes días, pasaría mucho tiempo afuera. No podía esperar para tirarse en el suelo o caminar cerca del lago con Ron y Hermione. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que había cambiado su horario al de Malfoy y extrañaba a sus mejores amigos. Harry levanto la vista y les sonrió a sus amigos mientras se sentaban en el sillón más cercano.

''Hola chicos.''

''Hola,'' saludó Hermione.

Ron le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. ''Hey Harry, ¿sabías que este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade? Merlín, no puedo esperar para visitar Honeydukes. Mamá no nos ha enviado ni a Ginny ni a mi muchas golosinas y mi reserva esta bajando.''

Hermione rodo los ojos. ''¿Nunca te cansas de comer, Ronald?''

Ron pareció desconcertado. ''¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?'' Se encogió en su sitio cuando la chica lo miró enojada. ''Ok, ok, yo sólo quiero algunas golosinas, relájate mujer.''

Harry rio cuando su amigo le susurró 'no' cuando Hermione se volteo para charlar con alguien detrás de ella.

Sintió alguien tocar su hombro y se giró para encontrar a Ginny sonriéndole radiantemente. Antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, la pelirroja saltó al sillón y se sentó sobre su regazo. ''¿Me llevaras a Honeydukes también, Harry? Te compraré una rana de chocolate.''

Harry le sonrió. ''Por supuesto, y no tendrás que hacerlo, de hecho, _yo_ voy a comprarte una rana de chocolate.''

Ella rió bajito y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ron hizo un sonido de protesta y caminó hacía el sillón para sentarse junto a ellos. ''Honestamente, ¿necesitan estar el uno sobre el otro siempre que estoy cerca? Me enferma, en serio.''

Ginny le mostró la lengua a su hermano. ''¡Entonces vete, Ron!''

Ron le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió hacía Harry. ''¿Cómo puedes soportarla, Harry? ¡Está completamente loca!'' Evadió el intento de Ginny de golpearlo en el hombro.

''¡Preferiría verte con Malfoy!''

La cara de Ron se volvió casi tan roja como su cabello. ''Whoa, esperen, eso sonó muy mal. Yo preferiría no ver eso, por favor.''

Ginny sacudió su brazo juguetonamente. ''No te preocupes, él es todo mío, ¿o no, Harry?''

'''¿Hmm?'' Harry aún estaba un poco distraído con el comentario de 'salir con Malfoy'. Eso sería completamente ridículo, ¿o no?. Él y Malfoy. Raro. Él ciertamente jamás había pensado en eso antes, nunca. ''Oh, claro, todo tuyo.''

Ron resopló y lo golpeó en el hombro simpáticamente. ''Te tienen domado, te lo digo. Y estaba completamente bromeando con lo de Malfoy, no se de donde vino eso para ser sincero.''

Harry suspiró y se puso de pie. ''Saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.''

Ante la mención de Malfoy, recordó la mini pelea que habían tenido y se sintió mal por ella. No era la culpa de Malfoy el haber sido tan reservado con Ginny. Probablemente sólo había actuado así por que aún se estaba acostumbrando a la convivencia.

Incluso cuando no tuvo ningún problema con nadie más, ni siquiera con Ron o Hermione…debió haber estado confundido.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido. Oh bueno, mejor alejaba el pensamiento o comenzaría con sus teorías de cual podría ser la verdadera razón del rubio, y no era como si realmente supiera como pensaba el chico, o quisiera saberlo. Además, ayudar al Slytherin con sus clases era por si sólo complicado. Se aseguró de que su capa estuviera guardada en su bolsillo antes de caminar hacía el retrato, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo pasaría afuera.

Harry recorrió algunos corredores sin rumbo fijo hasta que notó que sus pies lo dirigían hacía las mazmorras de Slytherin. Aparentemente, su cuerpo sabía hacía donde quería ir incluso antes de que su mente lo supiera, así que lo dejo tomar el control. Quería arreglar las cosas con Malfoy, incluso cuando no le fascinaba la idea de pasearse por la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Antes de lo esperado, ya se encontraba frente a la entrada, que se abrió fácilmente al susurrarle la contraseña y caminó hacía el dormitorio sin preocuparse siquiera de colocarse la capa esta vez.

Por suerte, sólo Zabini se encontraba ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones con una novela en su regazo. Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, el chico lo miró y gruño. ''No tú otra vez. De verdad, ¿alguna vez tocas la puerta o algo?''

Harry rodó los ojos. ''Sólo quiero hablar con Malfoy,'' respondió.

Zabini frunció el ceño. ''¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Tuvo otra recaída?''

''No, sólo tengo que discutir algo con él.''

''Oh.'' Zabini aclaró su garganta un poco. ''Tú sabes, el nunca me dijo que fue lo que le hizo ponerse tan mal'' recalcó.

Harry inclinó su cabeza. ''¿Enserio? ¿Pero qué no eres su mejor amigo?''

''Sí, pero él no quiso hablar sobre eso.''

Hm, eso era curioso. Harry sintió la sospecha expandirse sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué Malfoy querría esconder sus visiones de su mejor amigo? Él no lo haría, a menos que hubiera algo atemorizante o peligroso en ellas. O ambas. Fuera como fuera, Harry debía averiguarlo. Miró a Zabini, quien parecía ligeramente molesto por haber sido relegado por su amigo y suspiró. Él le explicaría si Malfoy no lo había hecho. Zabini _debía_ poder ayudar también.

''Tuvo una visión,'' comenzó Harry. ''Un recuerdo del segundo año. Hermione piensa que tal vez este relacionado con una conversación que estábamos teniendo, o tal vez por el pensamiento que tuvo, no lo sabemos. Como sea, estaba bastante confundido por eso y no estoy muy seguro de si ha tenido más. Esa es en parte la razón por la que estoy aquí de hecho, para averiguar si han habido más.''

Zabini parecía asimilarlo. ''Eso es extraño, la gente con amnesia usualmente no puede recordar absolutamente nada.''

Harry se encogió de hombros. ''Puede ser un extraño efecto secundario, quiero decir, no es el típico caso de amnesia, para empezar. El fue atacado por un bludger, por Merlín.''

''Sí, por culpa tuya.''

''No discutamos eso de nuevo. Como sea, ¿él está aquí?''

Zabini señaló el dormitorio de los chicos. ''Arriba, pero probablemente este durmiendo.'' Luego rio maliciosamente. ''Escuché que lo despertaste la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿no te arrancó la cabeza?''

Harry levantó las cejas. ''¿Por qué lo haría?''

''Por que él jamás despierta contento. Me ha golpeado la cara muchas veces; Goyle y Nott también han tenido su abundante cantidad de narices rotas.''

Harry rio. ''¿En serio? Eso es hilarante, pero no, estaba perfectamente relajado cuando lo desperté. Incluso parecía feliz de verme.''

''¿Oh? Eso es interesante,'' respondió Zabini.

La expresión analítica que había aparecido en el rostro del Slytherin comenzaba a preocupar a Harry así que decidió que era momento de irse.

''Iré a verlo ahora.''

''Ok, hazlo''

''Ok, estoy listo para ser golpeado en la nariz.'' Se dirigió hacía las escaleras pero antes de comenzar a subir, escuchó a Zabini murmurar algo. Se giró un poco para mirarlo. ''Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?''

''Nada, nada, sólo ve.''

Harry lo miró con suspicacia y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Podría jurar que Zabini dijo algo referente a los patrones de sueño de Malfoy, o algo así.

_**~x~**_

_**~x~**_

Draco levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estiró con alegría. Había terminado su tarea, ordenado su closet y se había duchado, ahora estaba listo para ir a la cama. Dejó salir un bostezo mientras se deslizaba en la cama, ni siquiera molestándose en colocarse la pijama encima de los calzoncillos que se había colocado perezosamente al salir de la ducha. Ahh. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sueño lo inundara. Jamás había tenido tanta libertad cuando vivía en su casa. Frunció el ceño. Claro, eso había sido hacía ya 8 años, obviamente las cosas habían cambiado. Aún así, era genial.

Vagamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, pero no cambió su posición en la cama ni abrió los ojos para revisar. Su confirmación llegó en forma de algo fuerte golpeteando el piso. Draco gruñó con irritación. Blaise debía estar borracho de nuevo. El chico lo había hecho ya suficientes veces en los últimos días como para que Draco reconociera los ruidos, y desafortunadamente para él, solía ser justo a la mitad de la noche. Por favor, ¿qué tenía que hacer para dormir un poco por aquí?

''¡Por Merlín, cállate! ¡Eres tan ruidoso!''

''Erm…lo lamento,'' respondió Blaise.

Sólo…que esa no era la voz de Blaise. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de quien era esa voz. Casi se cae de la cama cuando vio a Harry Potter parado frente a la puerta, luciendo incómodo y apenado. Entonces miró hacía abajo y recordó que todo lo que estaba vistiendo eran unos vergonzosamente pequeños calzoncillos.

Soltando un chillido ligeramente indignante, el rubio puso sus manos sobre si mismo en un intento de cubrirse.

''¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?''

El otro chico aclaró su garganta nerviosamente, sus ojos miraban a cualquier lugar en el cuarto menos a Draco. ''Um…tengo que…um…yo quería…'' se sonrojó y miró a sus pies. ''¿Podrías por favor ponerte algo de ropa o algo?''

Draco se apresuró a tomar sus pantalones del suelo y colocárselos de inmediato. Miro a su alrededor en busca de una playera pero no encontró ninguna. Harry sacudió la cabeza. ''Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo, con eso basta. Gracias de todas formas. Como sea, estoy aquí porque quería disculparme por la discusión que tuvimos antes, no fue muy justo que lo hiciera.''

Draco se sentó en su cama y le indicó a Harry que lo hiciera también, lo cual hizo. ''¿Por qué _te estas _disculpando? Debería ser yo quien te pidiera disculpas, fui muy grosero con Ginny,'' respondió.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ''Yo sé que estas atravesando por algunos…cambios ahora. No debí haber llegado a esas conclusiones tan rápido.''

''Sí, bueno, tus conclusiones eran acertadas. No sé porque, pero ella no me agrada. No sé la razón. Obviamente, ella no me agradaba antes, pero tú tampoco me agradabas y no me siento así contigo.''

El estomago de Draco se encogió ante el pensamiento de _cómo_ se sentía alrededor de Harry. Merlín, el chico era atractivo.

Harry frunció el ceño. ''Hm…eso es curioso'' Se deslizo un poco para ponerse más cómodo. ''Tal vez sea algún otro recuerdo escondido o algo, a propósito, ¿has tenido más de ellos? Sólo pregunto.''

Draco negó con la cabeza. ''No, al menos no conscientemente.''

''¿Qué quieres decir con 'no conscientemente'?''

''Bueno, creo que podría estar soñando con algunos de ellos. No recuerdo mis sueños, pero no he podido dormir muy bien desde que desperté en la enfermería. Podría ser una posibilidad.''

''Hm,'' respondió Harry. Se recostó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada de Draco. El rubio observó el contraste entre la almohada color crema y el desordenado y oscuro cabello de Harry. Era realmente hipnotizante. ''¿Cómo te sientes cuando despiertas? ¿Feliz? ¿Asustado? ¿Molesto?''

''¿Qué?'' contestó Draco. Aún estaba distraído por la vista del cabello de Harry esparcido sobre la almohada. Lucía hermoso. Realmente sedoso. Sólo debía estirar una mano y acariciarlo justo ahora…

''Pregunté como te sentías después de despertar.''

Draco sacudió su cabeza, regresando a la realidad. Lo pensó por un momento. ''No siento nada. Al menos ninguna emoción muy fuerte. Supongo que me siento vacío, tal vez. Un poco más solo.''

''Bueno, esos bien podrían ser los síntomas de un 'chico adolescente' pero, ¿quién sabe?'' respondió Harry con sarcasmo.

Draco sonrió un poco. ''Probablemente sólo sea eso,'' concordó.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta y luego suspiró, cerrando los ojos. ''¿Esto es todo un desastre, no es así? ¿Cómo puedes lidiar con esto?''

Draco se encogió de hombros. ''No lo sé, supongo que no recuerdo lo suficiente para estar realmente afectado por esto. Para mí, esta es mi vida, justo aquí, mientras hablamos. No sé nada sobre como solía ser.''

''Sí, esta es tu vida, con un montón de huecos y espacios vacíos en donde tus recuerdos deberían estar.''

''Ah, sí, pero yo no puedo reconocerlos. Como dije antes, no recuerdo nada sobre eso, y ya sabes lo que dicen.''

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró directamente. ''¿Qué dicen?''

''La ignorancia es una bendición.''

Harry resopló y recostó su cabeza de nuevo.

''Deben tener razón.''

**Nota del Traductor: Lamento el retraso, les aseguró que no volverá a suceder pero sinceramente tengo una ligeramente enorme aversión hacía el Hanny y traducir este capítulo no me tenía muy contenta, pero es parte de esta bellísima historia y tiene que ser así. Voy a anexar la nota original del autor porque me parece un buen punto de debate, en lo personal, discrepo con ella. En fin, espero sus opiniones y nos vemos por aquí con un nuevo capítulo, que tengan una excelente semana. **

**Nota del Autor: ¡Entonces…por fin presenté a Ginny!. ¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre ella? Personalmente a mi me desagrada la idea de ella siendo molesta, estúpida o ''zorra'' en los fics. Yo creo que ella debe ser mostrada como una persona fuerte, inteligente y un poco terca, como se supone que realmente es. Ella no necesita tener esa opinión tan negativa. Aún así, Harry no podría enamorarse de ella y de todas sus virtudes, porque simplemente no es la persona para él (Draco lo es, ¡duh!) Y detesto cuando le es infiel o es muy cruel con él, porque no creo que ella sea así, Ginny es una Gryffindor, es la hermana de Ron y carajo, ¡me agrada!. **

**N/T: En fin, nos vemos muy pronto lectores, espero sus opiniones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Lo más triste de ser traductora, es que no poseo ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, quienes pertenecen enteramente a J.K. Rowling ni la trama de la historia que estoy publicando, que pertenece a GreenEyesGreySkies y a quien agradezco infinitamente el permiso para realizar este trabajo. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducción y lo publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Capítulo 4

Harry fue rudamente despertado de su pacífico sueño por el sonido de algún baúl cerrado con demasiada fuerza. Gruñó y giró sobre si mismo, enterrando la cara entre las almohadas e intentando desesperadamente quedarse dormido de nuevo. Estaba teniendo el más maravilloso sueño en donde experimentaba el placer de su vida mediante un par de muy, muy pálidas manos y una muy veloz lengua, y quería regresar a él. Cerro los ojos con más fuerza. Podía imaginar unas mejillas claras ruborizándose y la excitación incrementaba con ello.

De repente, el cansancio abandonó su cuerpo. Realmente no podía identificar quien era quien hacía eso, pues la imagen era borrosa en su mente, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que ser Ginny. ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?. Trato de no recordar el distintivo cabello rubio perteneciente a su misterioso amante y conscientemente lo remplazo por un rojo muy brillante. Así. Eso estaba mejor.

Las cortinas de su cama se abrieron súbitamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y revelando una brillante melena pelirroja vistiendo un igualmente brillante suéter tejido con una letra 'R' bordada en el frente.

''¡Hey, Harry! Hora de levantarse,'' exclamó Ron, sonando inusualmente jovial para ser tan temprano en la mañana.

Harry lo miró adormilado. ''¿Por qué debería?'' gruñó, dándole la espalda a la luz de la habitación. ''Es sábado.''

''¡Exacto!,'' exclamó Ron, demasiado fuerte, causando que Harry se estremeciera. ''¡Eso significa que hoy hay visita a Hogsmeade!'' El chico se acercó y se sentó en su cama, observando por sobre el hombro de Harry.

''Hermione esta muy emocionada. Quiere ir a Flourish & Blotts a comprar un nuevo libro o algo así. No me dejes sólo con eso.''

Harry suspiró y se volvió hacía Ron para charlar más propiamente. ''Sabes que voy a pasar el día con tu hermana ¿no? Yo creo que sólo serán Hermione y tú''

Ron hizo una mueca y Harry rio. ''No finjas que eso no te hace feliz,'' agregó maliciosamente.

''Me haría mucho más feliz si ella no fuera a pasar el día más con los libros que conmigo,'' murmuró Ron. Entonces sacudió los bordes de las sábanas de Harry. ''Bueno, vamos, levántate, se nos hace tarde para el desayuno.''

Suspirando, Harry se puso perezosamente de pie y caminó hacía su baúl, sacando la primera prenda que cruzó por su camino y colocándosela. Entonces tomó los lentes de su mesita y los ajustó sobre su nariz, alaciando su cabello con una mano mientras lo hacía. Era una verdadera causa perdida tratar de arreglar su cabello, y esa era la razón por la que nunca lo cepillaba realmente, pero eso siempre volvía loca a Ginny. Finalmente, se puso sus zapatos favoritos, un par de tenis bastante desgastados.

''Bien, estoy listo.''

Ron lo miró de arriba abajo y rio. ''Tiempo record, pero sabes que Hermione y Ginny estarán horrorizadas cuando te vean vistiendo así.''

Harry se encogió de hombros. ''No puede importarme menos como me veo, ¿por qué le importaría a ellas?''

''Parece lo suficiente lógico para mi,'' concordó Ron, caminando hacía la puerta. ''Vamos.''

Ambos amigos caminaron hacía el Gran Comedor, platicando sobre sus planes para el día y sobre esto y aquello. Harry en realidad estaba deseando pasar el día caminando sin rumbo por Hogsmeade, tal vez visitar la tienda de escobas y tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres escobas. Dudaba que Ginny aprobará sus planes, pero tenía esperanzas. E incluso cuando había dicho que no, le gustaría pasar un momento con Ron y Hermione también, sólo para no tener que pasar toda la tarde con Ginny. Se había dado cuenta de que a veces, estar con Ginny podía ser un poco aburrido si estaban los dos solos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, notó que en ella sólo se encontraban Ginny, Hermione y algunas parejas de extraños desayunando. Se deslizó en el asiento junto a la pelirroja y le dio un pequeño abrazo como saludo, y Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione. Ambas chicas los miraron con expresiones idénticas, reflejando enojo en sus adorables rostros.

''¿En donde han estado?,'' cuestionó Hermione. ''¡Los hemos esperado por _siglos_!''

Ron apuntó hacía Harry con su pulgar. ''Lo lamento,'' balbuceó con la boca llena de comida. ''Comencemos.''

Ginny examinó a Harry con reproche. ''De verdad, ¿no podías arreglarte por una vez?. Quiero decir, los fines de semana en Hogsmeade son los únicos días en los que nos permiten vestir como queramos y tu elijes usar como sea que llames a esto,'' dijo señalando el atuendo de Harry. ''¿Qué clase de color es ese de todas formas?'' Observó la playera de Harry con disgusto. ''¿Vómito?''

Antes de que el moreno pudiera responder, Ron bajó su tenedor y la miró amenazadoramente. ''Déjalo ya, Gin, tienes suerte de que siquiera se haya vestido''

''Eso es cierto,'' interrumpió Hermione. ''Él es conocido por presentarse al desayuno en pijama los fines de semana de Hogsmeade.''

Ginny resopló con molestia pero no agregó nada más. Harry comió sus huevos en silenciosa gratitud hacía sus amigos. No quería comenzar una pelea con su novia tan temprano en la mañana. Molestarse con Ginny era la última cosa que quería hacer justo ahora. Sonrió a través de la mesa hacía Ron y Hermione, que ahora estaban ocupados teniendo una de sus tan naturales discusiones matutinas. Era bueno tener mediadores entre ellos de vez en cuando, porque Ginny y él podían ser muy tercos a veces. Harry notó que les pagaba a sus amigos mediando en _su relación_ de vez en cuando. Cualquiera que fuera su relación, claro. Harry honestamente no sabía que estaba sucediendo entre Ron y Hermione.

Una vez que terminaron su desayuno, los cuatro amigos emprendieron su camino hacía el pequeño pueblo, optando por tomar el camino largo caminando. Ginny aparentemente había decidido perdonarlo por su terrible sentido de la moda y sus malos hábitos de sueño y sujetaba su mano alegremente mientras platicaba con Hermione. El moreno realmente no entendía como lo había perdonado tan rápido, pero estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho. No le gustaba participar en la confrontación después de la pelea. Una vez que llegaron a Hogsmeade, ambas parejas tomaron caminos distintos, Hermione y un muy poco entusiasta Ron caminaron hacía la librería y Harry y Ginny caminaron hacía Honeydukes por sus tan esperados dulces.

Ginny tomó una pequeña bolsa de dulces para ella y una considerablemente mayor para su hermano, y Harry compró un par de ranas de chocolate. Le ofreció una a la pelirroja y ella la tomó con una sonrisa, deslizando sus dedos sobre los suyos mientras salían de la tienda.

''Esto es lindo'' comentó, destapando su rana de chocolate y riendo bajito mientras saltaba fuera de su empaque.

''Sí'' respondió el moreno, observando alrededor.

Era un lindo día para estar afuera, y habían muchos estudiantes observando alrededor de las tiendas. Harry se preguntó si estaría bien preguntar si podían reunirse con algunos amigos tan temprano, o si esta era una cita privada o algo así. Ginny parecía muy feliz y Harry no quería arruinar eso, pero el realmente no se estaba divirtiendo con ella cuando todo lo que parecían tener planeado era rodearse de largos silencios y conversaciones cortas, como sabría que harían. Además, este era el tipo de día en el que Harry prefería salir con un gran grupo de amigos, no en una cita. El clima era perfecto y aún era temprano, realmente quería divertirse.

Mientras giraban en la esquina, Harry escuchó algunas voces e incrementó ligeramente la velocidad para averiguar quienes eran. Sonaba como si estuvieran pasándola bien y Harry estaba desesperado por unírseles.

''¡Eres un completo idiota, Blaise!''

Harry escuchó la voz de la chica y reconoció la pequeña figura de Pansy Parkinson, sus delgados brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho en defensa y observaba amenazadoramente a un muy sonriente Zabini. También noto una silueta familiar con cabellera rubia parada junto a la pareja y sonrió con alivio, jalando un poco a Ginny para acercarse.

''¡Hey!'' gritó Harry, y los tres Slytherin voltearon a verlo. Malfoy fue el único que lo saludó agitando la mano, los otros dos sólo lo observaban con una mueca, ligeramente detrás del rubio. Ginny jaló un poco su brazo, obviamente intentando dar la vuelta y alejarse. Harry la ignoró y continuó caminando hasta alcanzar al pequeño grupo.

''¿Les importa si nos unimos a ustedes por un rato?''

Ginny oprimió su brazo de nuevo, y Malfoy la miró con disgusto mientras la examinaba. ''Nos encantaría que nos acompañaran,'' respondió, dirigiéndole a la pelirroja una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser genuina. ''Estábamos a punto de entrar a las Tres Escobas.''

''Genial,'' respondió Harry, mirando a Ginny rápidamente antes de seguir a Malfoy y sus amigos hacía al pequeño pub. El labio inferior de la chica sobresalía ligeramente y se veía notoriamente disgustada. Él sabía que iba a meterse en una buena por lo que estaba haciendo, pero las cosas se habían puesto muy incomodas y además, a Harry comenzaba a gustarle salir con el nuevo Malfoy; eran los amigos del rubio de los cuales realmente debía preocuparse.

Los cinco chicos se apretujaron en una pequeña mesa en el fondo del local y ordenaron sus bebidas. Harry lamió sus labios y observó a cada uno de los ocupantes de la mesa. Ginny estaba sentada a su lado, su postura era rígida, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Zabini estaba sentado despreocupadamente sobre su silla, observando disimuladamente a Malfoy, levantando su perfectamente bien esculpida ceja. Parkinson miraba a Ginny con desdén, y Malfoy lo miraba fijamente.

''Entonces,'' comenzó, aclarando su garganta con la esperanza de iniciar una conversación decente. ''¿Qué opinan sobre los Chudley Cannons?''

Zabini resopló. ''¿Qué opinas de hablar sobre algo mejor?,'' ofreció sarcásticamente.

Harry sólo le sonrió. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado ayudando a Malfoy, ya se había acostumbrado a los comentarios sarcásticos de Zabini, y no lo intimidaban más. Además, el moreno se molestaba más cuando no lograba irritar a Harry, y a Harry le divertía ver a Zabini enojado.

''Vamos Blaise, se amable,'' le reprimió ligeramente Malfoy, mirando agradecido a la mesera que en ese momento les entregaba sus bebidas. Harry bebió un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y suspiró emocionado. Ahora, _eso_ era lo que realmente quería hacer ese día.

Zabini le sonrió con malicia a su amigo. ''Está bien, seré amable con tu pequeño novio, Draco,'' provocó.

Ginny distrajo su atención de observar a Parkinson para mirar severamente a Zabini. ''Él es mi novio, idiota,'' escupió, mirándolo de arriba abajo con disgusto.

''Hey, él sólo bromeaba,'' interrumpió Malfoy, mirando a Ginny con el ceño fruncido. ''No tienes que ser tan delicada.''

''¿Delicada?'' repitió burlona. ''Él es _mi novio_ y no permitiré que las personas hagan chistes al respecto'' Soltó una pequeña y algo resentida risa burlona y sacudió la cabeza.

''La verdad ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que hacemos sentados aquí, tú ni siquiera le agradas, él sólo se siente mal por tu estúpido accidente. Desde que ingresaste a la enfermería él piensa que es su culpa. Tú sigues siendo el mismo Malfoy que todos siempre hemos odiado.''

Harry pudo ver un destello de dolor y sorpresa en los ojos grises del rubio, y sintió la incontenible necesidad de protegerlo. Ex enemigo o no, el chico estaba atravesando por un gran problema, que de hecho, era culpa de Harry, y era completamente injusto que la pelirroja le hubiera dicho esas cosas. Además, nada de eso tenía sentido. Instintivamente sujetó el brazo de Malfoy para darle un reconfortante apretón.

''Eso no es ni remotamente cierto,'' protestó Harry. ''Tú me agradas, y esto fue mi error, ella sólo esta siendo irracional e insensible''. Entonces miró a Ginny, quien boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua. ''No puedes hablar por mi, Gin, y no me gusta la forma en la que has estado tratando a Malfoy hoy. Tal vez te desagradaba antes, pero eso no te da ninguna razón para hacerlo ahora que se encuentra en un estado vulnerable.''

El boqueo de la chica se transformó en una expresión asesina y empujó con fuerza al moreno para salir de la mesa. ''¿Sabes que? A veces tu complejo de héroe me irrita hasta la mierda, Harry. Es obvio que él sólo te importa porque no está siendo él mismo.'' Lo empujó con más fuerza cuando el chico se negó a moverse. ''Me voy,'' anunció. ''Comprendo que soy la única aquí con una gota de sentido común.''

''Ginny-'' comenzó Harry.

Ella levanto un dedo para silenciarlo. ''No, Harry,'' sus ojos marrón se suavizaron un poco, llenos de infelicidad por haber sido rechazada por su propio novio a favor de su peor enemigo. Harry sintió una ola de culpa extenderse por su cuerpo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para disculparse con ella por la reprimenda. Tenía que recordarse a si mismo que su comportamiento había estado totalmente injustificado. ''Me voy, te veré más tarde.''

Harry la dejó salir a regañadientes, sabiendo que tendrían una larga discusión más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos. Por ahora, sólo le daría tiempo para relajarse y pensar todo más racionalmente. La miró abandonar el pub y suspiró. A veces, tener una novia parecía demasiado trabajo, pero hey, al menos consiguió lo que quería, ¿no?.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista para mirar al resto del grupo, noto que ellos aún lo miraban fijamente con expresiones mezcladas de incredulidad y respeto. Después de unos instantes de silencio, Malfoy habló primero.

''Gracias. La comadr- eso fue valiente, Harry,'' murmuró.

''¿Por qué? Ella estaba completamente fuera de lugar, Yo no podía quedarme sentado y permitirle decirte todas esas cosas.''

Parkinson le dirigió una media sonrisa y Zabini asintió de acuerdo. ''Ella es tu novia, llevarle la contraria debe ser una de las cosas más escalofriantes que existen,'' recalcó Zabini. ''Pero supongo que lidiar con situaciones escalofriantes es tu fuerte.''

''Y lo hiciste por Draco,'' completó Parkinson. ''Eso fue lindo.'' Ella casi lucía complacida con la situación.

Harry miró a los tres chicos, quienes ahora lo miraban con admiración. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué era tan impresionante sobre lo que había hecho? Él sólo estaba siendo justo. ''No es nada chicos,'' objetó. ''En serio.''

Zabini gruñó bajito y miró a Parkinson. ''Bueno, creo que estoy de humor para un helado, ¿quieres acompañarme?''

''Claro,'' respondió. Entonces miro a Malfoy y a Harry. ''No nos esperen, ¿si?.'' Antes de que pudieran responder, los dos salieron del pub y desaparecieron.

Harry miró a Malfoy, quien parecía ligeramente divertido. ''¿Así que somos tú y yo ahora?''

Malfoy le dirigió una tímida y algo dulce sonrisa, que Harry nunca había visto antes en el rostro del rubio. El pensamiento hizo que el corazón del moreno se acelerara un poco. ''Sí, ¿qué quieres hacer?.''

Harry se encogió de hombros y se recargó contra su silla, meditándolo un poco. Aún cuando no estaba con un gran grupo de amigos, esto era lo que quería. Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de decidir lo que harían el resto del día, pudiendo hacer lo que fuera que quisiera bajo sus propios términos. Podrían ir a la tienda de calderos, visitar Gringott_s_, admirar escobas... O tal vez podrían simplemente caminar sin dirección alguna. Habían muchas cosas que podrían hacer, mucho de donde elegir, y eso lo emocionaba. Y por alguna razón, tener una tarde de diversión espontanea con el Slytherin en Hogsmeade, hacía que la idea pareciera aún más atractiva. Harry miró a Malfoy, quien esperaba su respuesta pacientemente y sonrió.

''Lo quiero todo.''

_**~x~**_

_**~x~**_

Draco siguió a Harry mientras curioseaban otra de las tiendas, sonriendo cuando el chico aparentemente había encontrado algo interesante e indicándole que se acercara a verlo también. Draco se acercó y vio un pequeño grupo de búhos posados sobre algunos percheros frente al aparador de la ventana. Harry observaba fijamente a una lechuza particularmente blanca, como la nieve, pero Draco no podía imaginar por que. Suponía que era algo personal, o tal vez algo que había olvidado con el resto de sus memorias. Pero antes de poder preguntar o adivinar, Harry se volvió violentamente y ya estaba dirigiéndose al siguiente aparador.

Draco comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero una tienda llamó su atención y se detuvo.

''Hey, ¿Harry?''

El otro chico se giró hacía él y lo miró interrogativamente.

''¿Podemos ir a ahí?''

Harry siguió la mirada del chico hasta encontrar la tienda a la que se refería, y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

''¿Quieres entrar a Twilfitt y Tatting? ¿Por qué?''

Draco se encogió de hombros. ''No lo sé, creo que me gusta.''

Harry lo miró directamente y asintió.

''Yo también lo creo. O al menos solía gustarte. Es una tienda bastante cara y a ti te gustaban las cosas caras.''

Ambos entraron juntos a la tienda y Draco observó a su alrededor fascinado. El local estaba repleto de túnicas y ropa de todo tipo elaboradas de telas exquisitas como seda, chiffon y terciopelo. Acarició uno de los suéteres que estaba cuidadosamente colgado en un perchero cercano: Cashmere.

''¡Señor Malfoy!''

Draco volteó y se encontró con una mujer pequeña y regordeta vestida completamente de negro apresurándose hacía él con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rojos. ''¡Qué bueno es verlo por aquí!'' Entonces miró a Harry y su rostro se tiño del mismo tono rubí que sus labios. ''¡Y Harry Potter! ¡Oh, es todo un honor tener a un par de chicos como ustedes en mi humilde tienda! Soy Gloria, por cierto, aunque el señor Malfoy ya lo sabe,'' agregó, riendo divertida y les guiño un ojo.

Harry lucía visiblemente incomodo ante la impresionante bienvenida. Deslizó una mano por su cabello.

''Um, gracias, Madam.''

''¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? ¿Tallas? ¿A la medida?''

''Erm, no, estamos bien.''

Gloria soltó otro gritito emocionado antes de finalmente alejarse, dejándolos solos. Harry miró a Draco escépticamente.

''¿Qué hacemos aquí?''

''No lo sé, se siente natural.''

Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose extrañamente en casa con todas esas prendas rodeándolo. Supuso que debían gustarle las prendas costosas, tomando en cuenta que se sentía muy cómodo y que la dueña de la tienda lo había reconocido de inmediato. Tomó algunas cosas de los estantes e impulsivamente comenzó a caminar por la tienda, curioseando en los percheros y los mostradores, tomando más y más prendas sin siquiera pensarlo. Harry caminaba detrás de él como un fantasma, mirándolo con una curiosa expresión en el rostro. Draco lo miró también.

''¿Y bien? ¿No vas a mirar tu también?''

''Yo…yo realmente no vengo a aquí muy a menudo.''

''Pero seguramente puedes pagarlo.''

''Bueno, si, pero…'' Harry miró a su alrededor ansiosamente. ''No soy muy bueno con las compras.''

Draco sintió una ola de simpatía por el chico. Harry era definitivamente el tipo de personas que podría dominar cualquier tarea sin siquiera parpadear, era extraño que algo tan simple como comprar pudiera asustar a tan valeroso héroe. Decidió que ya que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, podría ayudarle.

''Bien, déjame tomar algunas cosas para ti.''

Tomó un suéter verde bosque de un estante y luego otro completamente negro, también uno con pequeñas líneas grises y azules cruzándolo horizontalmente a la altura del pecho. Eligió una simple pero elegante túnica negra de otro perchero y le ofreció todas las prendas a Harry. ''Toma, son sólo para comenzar. Sólo toma las prendas, probártelas no te hará ningún daño.''

Harry lucía sorprendido, y también un poco agradecido. ''Gracias Malf-er Draco'' Le dirigió una sonrisa ganadora que hizo que su interior se contrajera, haciéndole sentir mariposas.

Después de un momento, ambos emprendieron su camino a los probadores. Draco observó a su alrededor buscando a Gloria y como no la encontró, empujó a Harry hacía uno de los vestidores. ''Vamos, podemos compartir, así podré decirte si lo que te pruebas te queda bien.'' Harry asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ambos tomaron su ropa y comenzaron a cambiarse, dándose la espalda en favor de mantener la privacidad de cada uno. Cuando terminó de vestirse, Draco se miró en el espejo, sonriendo con satisfacción al mirar su atuendo. Su talento para la moda parecía mejorar a cada minuto. Se giró para observar a Harry, quien aún batallaba intentando cerrar su túnica. Draco se acercó a ayudarlo ajustándola en su cuello, entonces retrocedió y silbó.

''Si te paseas por ahí con eso, Harry, te aseguró que no sólo serás conocido como el-niño-que-vivió, sino como el niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-admirable-dios-del-sexo.''

Harry se sonrojó y se miró al espejo consiente de si mismo. ''No luzco tan bien,'' balbuceó.

''Esa ropa no es horrible y te queda perfecta, así que diré que son todo un suceso,'' declaró Draco.

Harry resopló. ''Ese es el Draco que yo conozco y…bueno, que conozco.''

Draco lo interrumpió agitando la mano y sonrió. ''Compraremos esto. Ahora pruébate el resto de la ropa, aún tenemos mucho que cubrir.''

Harry suspiró y desabrocho su túnica, deslizándola por sus hombros. Draco trató de no abrir la boca mientras se sacaba el suéter por la cabeza mostrando una buena porción de increíblemente perfecta piel bronceada. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta antes de que Harry pudiera notar que lo observaba, tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Pasaron otra hora probándose cosas, eligiendo ropa y dejándola de nuevo, antes de pagar lo que llevarían y saliendo del local para encontrar un adorable atardecer. Harry lo dirigió hacía una zona con pasto a la orilla del camino y se sentó debajo de un árbol. Draco se le unió y ambos apoyaron sus cabezas sobre las bolsas repletas de lo que habían comprado.

''Merlín, hoy fue todo muy divertido,'' murmuró Harry, observando las esponjadas nubes en el cielo. 'Me alegra que lo hiciéramos.''

Draco sintió una oleada de orgullo al ser básicamente halagado por Harry. Él sabía que era un poco ridículo, especialmente sabiendo que al parecer ellos se odiaban hace no mucho tiempo, pero se sentía como si hubieran caminado por Hogsmeade su vida entera. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

''Yo también,'' concordó. ''Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.''

Harry se giró un poco para colocarse frente a Draco. Estudió su rostro como si fuera una clase de experimento. ''Me pregunto si hubiéramos sido amigos si ninguna de las circunstancias o prejuicios hubieran existido entre nosotros.''

Guardo silencio un momento mientras estudiaba el rostro de Draco un poco más. Después de unos minutos, habló de nuevo, muy seguro. ''Sí, lo hubiéramos sido. Estoy seguro de eso.''

De repente, Draco imaginó a su padre parado junto a él, alto y muy firme, mirándolo como si se despidiera. ''Recuerda, hazte amigo de Harry Potter,'' casi podía escucharlo decir: ''Y se cuidadoso, tu madre y yo te deseamos una enriquecedora experiencia educativa y-hubo una pausa- te amamos hijo. Adiós.''

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos antes de poder detenerse, reaccionar o siquiera pensar sobre ello. Su corazón se lleno de desesperanza, que remplazó la extraña sensación que lo embargaba hacía sólo unos minutos. ¿Cómo podía ser este hombre, que estaba parado aquí, despidiendo a su único hijo en la Plataform el mismo que vivió y murió por un mago tenebroso y maniaco? Su padre y su madre, quienes se suponía lo amaban, ¿cómo pudieron olvidar eso cuando dejaron sus vidas a un lado? ¿no se dieron cuenta de que lo estaban poniendo a un lado también? ¿lo habían amado si quiera?. Draco se atragantó con sollozos que estaban inexplicablemente atorados en su garganta, sin estar seguro de porque era tan difícil dejarlos salir. Obviamente él no era bueno llorando. Esa era otra de las cosas que lo hacían sentir tan frío y alejado de su antiguo yo.

''¿Draco?'' Harry se acercó rápidamente a él y muy gentilmente colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Su toque lo tranquilizó un poco. ''¿Qué es? ¿Qué está mal?''

''No lo sé,'' respondió Draco, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar todas las emociones que experimentaba en ese momento. No tenía sentido por que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo, no estaba seguro de saber nada.

''¿Tuviste otra regresión?,'' preguntó Harry ansiosamente, buscando respuestas en el rostro del rubio.

Draco asintió lentamente y respiró profundo aún temblando ligeramente. ''Eso creo. Mi padre, el expreso de Hogwarts, el quería que yo-'' cerró los ojos y otro grupo de lágrimas se deslizó lentamente por sus mejillas.

Harry las alcanzó y las limpió con su pulgar. ''Shh, esta bien,'' murmuró, deslizando su pulgar sobre el labio de Draco para silenciarlo. ''No tienes que continuar.''

Draco lo miró en silencio, consiente de los pequeños suspiros y espasmos que aún escapaban involuntariamente por su boca. Cerró sus ojos apretadamente y se concentró en su pecho para normalizar su respiración. Cuando sintió que finalmente había controlado sus emociones, abrió sus ojos de nuevo y encontró al moreno aún mirándolo con aprensión.

''¿Mejor?,'' preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió. ''Gracias,'' murmuró.

''Yo sé que es difícil,'' respondió Harry, y para la decepción de Draco, retiro su mano de su rostro. ''Y lamento que tengas que experimentar todo eso de nuevo, has sido muy valiente respecto a todo esto.''

''Ni siquiera sé como lo hice la primera vez,'' entonces suspiró.

''Bueno, en ese entonces tú no sabías como sucederían las cosas, tu futuro. Así que supongo que era una experiencia muy diferente.''

''Creo que esa es la parte difícil, yo era optimista porque no sabía de las terribles cosas que iban a suceder. Y de alguna forma, aún no lo sé. Yo sólo sé que llegue a aquí, no sé como. E incluso si pudiera volver y advertirle a mi padre, ¿de que podría prevenirlo?. Sólo tengo un puñado de nada en donde todos esos recuerdos deberían de estar, peor aún, ni siquiera puedo desear regresar y cambiarlo, por que ni siquiera estoy seguro de donde comenzó todo realmente.''

Harry examinó su rostro tristemente, sintiéndose repentinamente muy preocupado. ''No puedo decir que sé como te sientes, sin saber lo que es real y lo que no- pero puedo decirte que entiendo lo que es sentir que tu propia mente no te pertenece. Escucha, yo estaré contigo en todo momento, ¿está bien? No importa cuanto tiempo o a donde te lleve, todo lo que sé es que estaré para ti.''

Draco observó la expresión determinada en el rostro de Harry y todo rastro de duda desapareció de su mente. Jamás había visto a nadie lucir tan determinado, tan hermosamente seguro de sí mismo y de sus decisiones en su vida entera.

''¿Por qué estás ayudándome?''

Él sabía que ya había respondido a eso antes, pero aún no estaba seguro de saber la respuesta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Harry conociera la respuesta.

Hubo una pausa. ''Por qué quiero,'' finalmente respondió Harry.

Recordó lo que dijo Ginny sobre que Harry sólo se preocupaba por él por que no actuaba como solía hacerlo. ''¿No por qué te sientas obligado a hacerlo? ¿O por que yo no soy el Draco Malfoy que tú solías conocer?''

''No, por que yo _realmente _lo quiero.''

Draco dejar salir un suspiró de alivio y le ofreció a Harry una pequeña sonrisa. Los labios de Harry se curvaron también en una genuina sonrisa. La sensación de verdadera felicidad que se observaba en el rostro de Harry se sentía perfectamente natural, y entonces supo que todo estaría bien sin importar que sucediera. Por que si todo sobre él había cambiado, su corazón no lo había hecho. Estaba seguro, no lo había hecho. Tenía que tener los mismos deseos e ilusiones que su antiguo yo solía tener, enterrados muy por debajo de su coraza de indiferencia. Y entonces se preguntó, ¿era está la primera vez que Draco Malfoy había perdido la cabeza por el famoso Harry Potter?

De alguna forma, Draco automáticamente sabía que la respuesta era no.

**Nota del Traductor: Vaya, este capítulo casi me hace llorar como margarita, de verdad amo a este par y me emociona el desarrollo de su relación. Todos sabemos que Draco siempre adoró a Harry, por muy escondidito que quisiera tenerlo, hasta Rowling lo sabía y nos regalo la pelea de varitas en el baño e.e bueno, en fin, creo que los Martes no me van a dejar en paz y para seguro, les dejaré el capítulo en Jueves. Estoy contrariada porque quiero meterle velocidad a las cosas pero a la vez quiero que dure, como cuando comes un buen chocolate y no quieres que termine, que por ahora no estamos ni cerca. ¿Qué opinan de nuestra **_**adorada**_** Ginny?. Seguimos con esos rubores al ver a otros chicos parcialmente desnudos, ¿es que no se ven siempre así?. El tema de este capítulo es saber su opinión sobre la familia Malfoy, ¿fue su unión un acto de cobardía o de verdadera convicción? ¿de verdad querían protegerse los unos a los otros? ¿y que opinan del patriarca Malfoy?. Eso es todo por esta semana, con una enorme disculpa y mis mejores deseos, cualquier comentario sobre el capítulo o lo que quieran, los espero con mucho gusto. ¡Qué tengan bonita semana!.**

**P.D. Se siente poquito pero son 12 hojitas en Word n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Lo más triste de ser traductora, es que no poseo ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, quienes pertenecen enteramente a J.K. Rowling ni la trama de la historia que estoy publicando, que pertenece a GreenEyesGreySkies y a quien agradezco infinitamente el permiso para realizar este trabajo. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducción y lo publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Capítulo 5

Draco observó sus notas y después miró a su caldero, frunciendo el ceño ante la poción que burbujeaba sospechosamente frente a él. Las instrucciones decían claramente que la mezcla debería ser de un rojo brillante y una consistencia viscosa, no semilíquida y color verde opaco como la cosa que flotaba en el caldero de Draco. ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal? Observó a algunos de sus compañeros cercanos, notando que parecían estar haciéndolo fantástico; releyó sus notas y suspiró con resignación. Uhg. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Había seguido las instrucciones muy cuidadosamente. El rubio empujó todos sus ingredientes lejos de él y se sentó muy enojado, refunfuñándose a sí mismo.

Aún no podía recordar nada, seguía teniendo regresiones y la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era real. No le había contado a Harry de las regresiones que tenía por las noches pues no quería preocuparlo, pero casi siempre eran falsas. Al menos en la opinión de Blaise, lo eran. Aparentemente él jamás había ganado la copa de Quidditch para su equipo y tampoco había visitado América. Pero es que esas visiones habían sido tan vívidas como las supuestamente genuinas, así que no podía distinguir las que eran reales de las que no. Draco golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa repetidamente. ¿Y qué si nunca volvía a ser él mismo realmente?.

Snape apareció frente a su mesa y examinó su caldero, que estaba hirviendo casi miserablemente. Su rostro se contrajo como si hubiera chupado un limón.

''Señor Malfoy…''

Era obvio que el pocionista estaba teniendo problemas intentando encontrar algo alentador que decir a Draco sobre su poción, pero aparentemente, las palabras no estaban cooperando con el usualmente elocuente profesor. ''Yo sé que aún estas lidiando con tus problemas, así que puedes simplemente rehacer tu tarea en otro momento.''

Draco suspiró. Él sabía que Snape estaba siendo muy permisivo con él y realmente lo estaba intentando, pero su mente aún estaba vacía de cualquier memoria relacionada con sus tareas. Se preguntaba si había sido bueno antes, ó sus padres estarían decepcionados si sus calificaciones fueran si incluso el doble de buenas de lo que estaban siendo en ese momento. Pero Harry le _había dicho_ que él había sido una especie de genio de las pociones antes del accidente. ¿En donde estaba ahora ese supuesto genio?

Harry caminó hacía su estación y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Draco antes de sentarse junto a él.

''Hola, ¿cómo te va con tu poción?''

''Terrible, creo que la única razón por la que Snape no me ha reprobado es por qué soy su ahijado favorito.''

Harry se encogió de hombros. ''Bueno, al menos tú tienes eso, yo no tengo ni habilidades ni soy su ahijado favorito,'' bromeó.

Eso era cierto. Draco no sabía por qué pero Snape parecía odiar a Harry y sentía que siempre quería castigar al Gryffindor, por decir lo menos. Aunque era graciosa la forma en la que el pocionista le gritaba a veces a Harry sin ninguna razón aparente. Draco incluso se sentía mal por él chico, quien probablemente había tenido que lidiar con los ataques de Snape desde el momento en que pisó la escuela. Sonrió ligeramente.

''Supongo que podría ser peor,'' concordó.

Harry asintió solemnemente. ''Sí. Como sea, me estaba preguntando si querías venir a ésta cosa en la noche…uhm…Dean esta ofreciendo una fiesta y creo que podría ser divertido. Tal vez. ¡Deberías venir!. Er…bueno, no tienes que hacerlo, no te estoy obligando ni nada. Es decir, puedes venir si quieres.'' El chico se sonrojó visiblemente y comenzó a recorrer su cabello con una mano ansiosamente.

Draco pensó que la falta de coherencia en su invitación era un poco dulce. ''Claro, eso suena divertido.''

El rostro de Harry se iluminó. ''¿En serio? Quiero decir, podrías traer a Zabini o a quien tú quieras, no seremos sólo Gryffindors, habrán estudiantes de otras Casas también.''

''¿En donde?''

Harry de detuvo y escudriñó el rostro de Draco. ''Uhm…la Sala de Requerimientos,'' respondió. Analizó el rostro del rubio como esperando a que algo sucediera o que su expresión cambiara, lo cual era curioso.

Pero Draco no hizo preguntas y sólo se encogió de hombros. ''Está bien, sólo tendrás que enseñarme en donde es.''

Harry pareció exhalar con alivio. ''Muy bien, me parece perfecto.''

Snape se acercó de nuevo a la mesa con una mueca que parecía diseñada sólo para Harry. Probablemente había sido perfeccionada a través de los años que Draco aún no podía recordar, pues era la perfecta combinación entre disgusto y hostilidad.

''Señor Potter, usted ya no es requerido para seguir el horario de Draco, creo que él ya se encuentra listo para arreglárselas sólo a partir de ahora.''

Harry le sonrió al profesor. ''Pero sus pociones sí parecen requerir mi ayuda, Señor. No puedo simplemente dejarlo ahí a defenderse por sí mismo.''

Parecía que Snape estaba a punto de responder con algún comentario hostil pero una mirada rápida a la expresión de suplica en el rostro de Draco pareció cambiar su idea. En vez de eso balbuceó algo ininteligible y se alejó enojado, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Draco sonrió con satisfacción, él no quería que Harry dejará de seguir su horario ó eso significaría que tendría que verlo menos, y a él le gustaba mucho ver al moreno. Estaba agradecido con su padrino por dejar aparte la decisión de alejar a Harry, aparentemente. Snape era mucho más observador de lo Draco había considerado antes.

La campana sonó y los estudiantes se dirigieron hacía puerta del salón lo más rápido posible. Era la hora del almuerzo y todos se apresuraron a salir del depresivo salón de Pociones para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Incluso Draco estaba ansioso por salir, se rumoraba que servirían filete.

Harry comenzó a caminar junto a él confortablemente de la forma en que lo habían hecho desde que Draco salió de la Enfermería. El Slytherin rió un poco cuando notó que la túnica del moreno era demasiado larga para él y lo hacía tropezar constantemente. Típico, típico de Harry. En el siguiente viaje a Hogsmeade, Draco definitivamente iba a comprarle al chico algunas muy necesitadas prendas que le quedaran a la perfección.

''¿Demasiado grandes?''

Harry le sonrió irónicamente. ''No soy muy alto, ¿sabes?.''

Draco sintió una peculiar necesidad de burlarse e insultar a Harry sin piedad, pero alejó la idea de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

''Obviamente.''

El rubio estiró su cuello exageradamente para demostrar su punto, apoyando su barbilla en el desordenado cabello del moreno. Harry intentó empujarlo pero sólo consiguió tropezar de nuevo, provocando que Draco riera. El Slytherin extendió una mano para sujetar al otro chico y siguieron caminando.

Harry le ofreció una avergonzada sonrisa y murmuró un pequeño 'gracias', Draco estaba a punto de responder cuando observó de reojo un destello pelirrojo detrás de la radiante expresión de Harry. Frunció el ceño al recordar la pelea que el Gryffindor había tenido con su novia.

''Hey, ¿están bien tú y Ginny? Me siento un poco mal por lo que sucedió el otro día-,'' comenzó Draco.

Harry lo detuvo. ''Hablamos y ella estaba un poco molesta pero no me miró feo esta mañana así que estoy a salvo por ahora.'' Entonces apretó ligeramente el hombro de Draco, como si pudiera sentir que el rubio no estaba seguro de su respuesta. ''En serio, no te preocupes por eso. No fue tu culpa, ella estaba exagerando.''

Bien. Incluso si Draco deseaba un poco que la pareja se separará, él no quería ser la causa de ello, especialmente si eso no hacía feliz a Harry. El chico merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había atravesado. O al menos lo que Draco había _escuchado_ que había atravesado. Asintió y continuaron caminando hacía la entrada del Gran Comedor, al que finalmente habían llegado.

''Primero las damas,'' le provocó el rubio.

Harry se fingió enfurecido y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente cuando tropezó de nuevo, ésta vez con sus agujetas, cayendo directamente en los convenientemente estirados brazos de Draco. Ambos chicos se miraron con sorpresa. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry estaban muy abiertos y muy cerca de su rostro y oh, era maravilloso. Draco trató de memorizar la sensación al abrazarlo, lo bien que se sentía y la forma en que sus músculos temblaban ante su contacto.

''Harry, ¿qué estas haciendo?''

Draco desvió su mirada del sonrojado rostro de Harry y vio a Ginny parada detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

''¿Estás _abrazando_ a Malfoy?''

Harry se liberó inmediatamente del abrazo y Draco casi podía llorar ante la perdida del contacto. ''Er, no, me caí.'' Se volvió hacía Draco con su rostro aún en llamas, no sabía si por su torpeza o por el extraño momento que habían compartido. ''Gracias por atraparme.''

''Siempre estaré ahí para atraparte,'' respondió Draco inmediatamente. Entonces quiso golpearse a sí mismo. Eso había sido tan estúpido, ¿por qué no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir?. Eso sonaba como la línea de una mala comedia muggle. No que él realmente supiera sobre comedias muggles, claro.

Afortunadamente, Harry sólo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. ''Bien. Te veré más tarde, Draco.'' Tomó la mano de Ginny y se dirigieron juntos hacía la mesa de Gryffindor.

Draco suspiró y los siguió hacía adentro, encaminándose hacía la mesa de Slytherin en donde Blaise estaba esperándolo. Se sentó en su lugar y trató de ignorar la visión de Harry y su brazo entrelazado con el de Ginny, incluso cuando su ubicación lo hacía casi imposible. ¡Maldita la obsesión de su antiguo yo con Harry! No podía evitar dejar salir un pequeño ruido de irritación cada que Harry reía con algo de lo que ella había dicho. Harry debería estar riendo ante algo de lo que _él_ había dicho. Continuó maldiciendo en silencio a la pelirroja hasta que Blaise golpeó su hombro y señaló a su plato.

''¿Te vas a comer eso?''

''¿Qué?''

''Tu filete.''

Draco bajó la mirada hacía la pieza de carne que tenía enfrente y después miró a Blaise.

''Sí.''

Tomó su tenedor y su mirada se posó de nuevo sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. ¡Ahora Ginny estaba tocando el brazo de Harry, el mismo brazo que _él _había tocado hacía sólo unos minutos! ¡Ese brazo era de Draco, lo había reclamado, era suyo y sólo suyo maldita sea! Quería correr hacía ellos y gritar '¡PERRA, ÉL ES MÍO!' y luego hechizarla hasta el cansancio. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos y situarse de nuevo en la realidad. ¡Ahora ella estaba básicamente colgada de él! Como…¡como _cortinas_!. Y no de las buenas, tampoco. _Rojas y muy baratas cortinas_. De donde venía toda esa agresividad, él no lo sabía, pero no pensaba detenerse así mismo si sólo lo estaba pensando, eso no podía dañar a nadie, ¿o si?.

''¡Wow, Draco! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese pobre filete?''

Draco miró a su amigo, quien lo observaba curiosamente. Entonces bajó la mirada y notó que había estado apuñalando al filete sin siquiera notarlo y que sus nudillos estaban prácticamente blancos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba su tenedor. Gruñó con frustración y se prometió a si mismo no mirar de nuevo a la pareja porque eso obviamente no lo estaba ayudando a mantener lo poco que aún quedaba de su escasa salud mental.

''Nada, yo sólo- nada.''

Blaise levantó la ceja y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. ''Claro, no es como si tuvieras un enorme encaprichamiento con Potter ni nada.''

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos sólo se miraron. ''Bueno, ésta es la parte en la que tú dices, _'¿qué?, ¡de ninguna manera Blaise! ¡Él es repugnante!'_ ¿no?''

Draco sonrió un poco. ''Harry no es repugnante,'' admitió lentamente.

''¡Oh por favor! ¡No me digas que te gusta!''

Draco continuó sonriendo y Blaise soltó un sonido de incredulidad.

''_¡Te gusta!_ Aw, vamos, ¿es en serio?. Esto no es para nada divertido. ¡Al menos debiste negarlo por un par de meses, eso es lo que el antiguo Draco hubiera hecho! Bueno… probablemente no, por que el viejo Draco odiaba a Potter, ¡pero en serio!. No éstas siguiendo el código de Slytherin. ¡Es así como funciona!''

Draco rió. ''Vaya, tu balbuceo fue algo inspirador, Blaise, ahora entiendo por qué te mantengo cerca,'' comentó, pinchando su acribillada carne con su tenedor y comenzando a cortar un pequeño pedazo cuidadosamente. ''Pero no lo niego, él es lindo, gracioso, atractivo, y me gusta.'' Dejó de lado el pequeño pedazo y metió una gran porción de carne en su boca.

Blaise rodo los ojos. ''Voy a vomitar. Pero Pansy va a saber la primicia,'' murmuró.

Draco se permitió burlarse instintivamente y continuó comiendo, tratando de concentrarse en no mirar a Harry en lo que quedaba de la comida.

_**~x~**_

_**~x~**_

Harry le mostró a Malfoy el camino hacía la entrada de la Sala de los Requerimientos, se aseguró de que ni Filch ni ninguno de los profesores estuvieran cerca y murmuró un par de palabras frente al muro vacío. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando apareció la puerta y los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron en sorpresa. Aún recordaba exactamente como se sintió cuando conoció la Sala. Apresuró al chico, revisó que nadie los observará, y se adentró también.

La vista era impresionante. El lugar parecía como un verdadero club nocturno, con luces parpadeantes y una ola de gente bailando en el centro de la pista de baile. Bueno, él nunca había estado en un club nocturno antes, pero había visto suficientes películas en la televisión de su tío cuando ellos no estaba en casa como para saber que lucían exactamente igual a esto. Harry bajó la vista hacía su suéter y pantalones negros y se sintió un poco desaliñado. Oh bueno, no era como si tuviera que impresionar a alguien. Se volvió hacía Malfoy y levantó las cejas.

''Genial, ¿cierto?''

El chico asintió impresionado y Harry se dedicó a observar de nuevo a la gente. No estaba seguro de sí traer a Malfoy había sido una muy buena idea debido a las malas memorias que podría traerle, pero él chico se veía bastante bien en ese momento. De hecho, se veía casi esperanzado. Sobre que, Harry no lo sabía, pero aún así se sentía bien saber que el cambio podría ayudarle.

Harry miró a Malfoy de nuevo. ''¿Estas seguro de que Zabini no quería venir?''

''Bueno, cuando se lo mencioné hizo una mueca, así que le dije que si no quería venir, te diría que tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer. Entonces él dijo 'no, sólo dile que lo odio y que no me siento de humor como para asistir a su aburrida fiesta' así que si.''

Harry resopló y rodó los ojos. Típico de Zabini, ni siquiera sabía para que se había molestado en invitarlo.

''Eso suena bien, como sea, vamos. Hay que sentarnos.''

Emprendió su camino a través de las personas, sujetando la mano de Malfoy para que no se perdiera entre la enorme masa de cuerpos sudados. Llegaron a una pequeña área más despejada con sillones y Harry se sentó aliviado. Esperaba que a Malfoy no le importara sentarse ahí toda la noche por que no tenía ganas de pasar por eso de nuevo. Y por alguna razón, Harry sentía que era su tarea vigilar a Malfoy toda la noche, incluso cuando no era su obligación realmente. Supuso que el instinto de protección estaba en su naturaleza. Después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, notó que una mata de cabello castaño se aproximaba hacía ellos entre la multitud.

''¡Hermione!,'' gritó y la castaña apreció arrastrando a un muy incómodo Ron con ella.

''¡Hola!,'' chilló, después de saludar a Malfoy con la cabeza. ''Vaya fiesta, ¿he?''

''Sí, y eras tú quien no aprobaba esto,'' resaltó Harry.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. ''Si, bueno, aún pienso que esto es muy irresponsable e inadecuado, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho de todas formas, ¿cómo están ustedes dos?''

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el sillón enfrente de ellos y Ron lucía bastante incómodo con la situación.

Harry miró a Malfoy y se encogió de hombros. ''Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado después de atravesar esa marea de gente.''

Malfoy asintió. ''Igual yo.''

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a charlar de esto y aquello, pero Harry notó que Ron aún le había dicho nada directamente a Malfoy. Debido a que el pelirrojo aún intentaba procesar el hecho de que ahora el rubio era su amigo, Harry decidió ayudar y acelerar el proceso. Además, no había sido casi sorteado en Slytherin por nada. Se dejó caer con naturalidad en su asiento y exclamó.

''Creo que una partida de ajedrez mágico no me caería nada mal ahora.''

Ron y Malfoy asintieron y exclamaron ''a mi tampoco'' al mismo tiempo. Entonces se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa. Harry sonrió cuando un par de mesas aparecieron enfrente de ellos, su plan estaba funcionando.

''Fantástico, yo jugaré con Hermione.'' Le guiñó un ojo a la chica y ella le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Malfoy y Ron comenzaron silenciosamente su juego, aún luciendo escépticos. Ni siquiera media hora después, estaban totalmente sumergidos en una demandante competencia, felicitándose ocasionalmente por las buenas jugadas que realizaban. Harry y Hermione ni siquiera continuaron su juego en pro de observar a los dos chicos jugando. Finalmente, después de una larga batalla, Malfoy le ganó a Ron con una muy pequeña ventaja. Ambos se dejaron caer en sus asientos, mentalmente exhaustos.

''Buen juego, Malfoy,'' admitió Ron, con sus cejas levantadas en aprobación.

''Lo mismo digo, Ron,'' respondió Malfoy, causando que resto del grupo sonriera en vista de que el rubio había usado el primer nombre del pelirrojo.

Harry palmeó al Slytherin en la espalda. ''¡Yo creo que esto amerita un beso de la victoria!''

El chico lo miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Harry rió y levantó un par de veces la ceja juguetonamente, disfrutando la incomodidad de Draco.

''¿Quieres un beso mío, Draco?''

''¿Qué si-? Erm…'' balbuceó Malfoy.

Harry sonrió aún más y sacó un pequeño empaque metálico de uno de sus bolsillos, suponiendo que su bromita había ido suficientemente lejos ahora. Intento ofrecérselo al chico pero el rostro del rubio parecía mirar únicamente una parte en la cara de Harry. Frotó su barbilla conscientemente y entonces colocó el chocolate en la mano de Malfoy.

''Aquí tienes, un beso de chocolate para ti,'' dijo el moreno.

Malfoy lo miró como si estuviera en shock por un momento, entonces sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

''Uhm, gracias.''

''Una chica me regaló un par hoy en encantamientos. Su mamá viajo a Estados Unidos y le trajo una bolsa completa de dulces muggles. Puedes tener mi otro beso si quieres,'' ofreció.

Malfoy se sonrojó profundamente. ''No, gracias, estoy bien.''

Harry se encogió de hombros. No entendía muy bien por qué Malfoy se sonrojaba ante el ofrecimiento de un pieza de dulce. Aunque disfrutó la expresión en el rostro del rubio al mencionar el beso de victoria. Se preguntó distraídamente si Malfoy lo hubiera dejado besarlo de no haber sacado el chocolate de su bolsillo. Harry alejó el pensamiento de su cabeza. Era ridículo y eso jamás sucedería, ni siquiera con éste extraño estado en el que Malfoy se encontraba.

Cuando se puso de pie, notó que Ron y Hermione lo miraban divertido por alguna razón. ''Iré a conseguir una bebida,'' anunció.

Malfoy lo siguió automáticamente hacía una de las mesas y observó a la multitud bailando en la pista de baile mientras Harry bebía una copa de jugo de calabaza. Estaba a punto de conseguirse una bebida también cuando uno de los cajones se abrió, revelando una pila de servilletas; Harry tomó una y notó que la madera lucía más oscura de lo que parecía ser por fuera, como si se hubiera quemado. Aunque probablemente alguien lo había barnizado antes de la fiesta de todas formas.

El moreno aclaró su garganta y Malfoy se volvió hacía él.

''¿En que piensas?''

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. ''Sólo estoy explorando el lugar, algo aquí me parece familiar, ¿lo es?''

El corazón de Harry se oprimió con miedo a que el rubio descubriera la verdad. Era un miedo irracional, sinceramente, porque muy en el fondo, Malfoy de hecho ya sabía la verdad. Aún así, Harry quería protegerlo de saber todo lo que le había sucedido ahí, incluso cuando parecía que esa habitación sólo contenía malas memorias para él. Si quería proteger a Malfoy, tenía que protegerlo de su propio pasado y eso era algo que Harry no podía controlar. Era muy extraño, pues hacía sólo algunas semanas, él no le hubiera ocultado nada a Malfoy, no le hubiera importado realmente si sus memorias le parecían malas o desagradables. Harry trató de sonar casual, recargándose un poco en la mesa. Supuso que una mentirita blanca no dañaría a nadie.

''Uhm, no. Nunca antes habías estado aquí.''

Malfoy frunció el ceño y Harry prácticamente podía escuchar su cerebro trabajando a gran velocidad intentando hacer encajar las piezas. El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mirada se posó en la mesa en la que Harry estaba recargado y sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, entonces, se pusieron vidriosos. Harry se levantó rápidamente y sacudió a Malfoy de los hombros, tratando de mantenerlo consigo.

''¿Draco? ¡Draco!''

Harry lo sacudió más fuerte, desesperado por que volviera. Incluso cuando esto ya le había sucedido a Malfoy en su presencia, el moreno no podía evitar sentirse aterrado cada que veía esa inexpresividad instalarse en el rostro del Slytherin. Para él, cada instante significaba una horrible memoria, cada instante significaba otra dolorosa explicación. Harry estudió frenéticamente a Malfoy, buscando en sus ojos alguna señal, cualquier cosa, algo. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico, pero ¿qué pasaría si Malfoy perdía la cabeza y nunca regresaba?.

De repente, Malfoy tembló ligeramente y comenzó a toser violentamente, como si lo hubieran sacado de su trance con un golpe en el estomago. Sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos y no parpadeaban y su cuerpo se balanceaba nerviosamente de adelante hacía atrás aunque el rubio ni siquiera parecía consciente de ello.

''¿Estas bien?,'' preguntó Harry, un poco en vano, aún apretando los hombros de Malfoy de una forma que probablemente era dolorosa.

Pero el otro chico parecía no haberlo notado, parecía que no podía respirar correctamente, mucho menos hablar; inhalaba y exhalaba como si el aire le fuera insuficiente. Entonces comenzó a deslizarse hacía el suelo en un desesperado intento de colocarse en posición fetal, aunque Harry no iba a permitírselo. Observó a su alrededor y levantó a Malfoy, llevándolo cuidadosamente de vuelta a la zona de los sillones, -que estaba mayoritariamente ocupada por parejas que se besaban- y lo ayudó a sentarse en uno de los silloncitos. Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba muy mal.

''Dime se sucedió,'' le pidió con firmeza.

Malfoy sollozó un par de veces, estaba oscuro pero Harry podría observar el camino de lágrimas dibujándose sobre sus mejillas.

''Ese escritorio-''

Harry recordó la mesa de las bebidas y supuso que si, antes pudo haber sido un escritorio o una cajonera de algún tipo.

''Yo… he visto ese escritorio antes, en el pasado,''

El Gryffindor intentó recordar cuando pudo haber sido. No había sido cuando Malfoy pertenecía a la Brigada Inquisitorial y los había atrapado ahí, tampoco había sido en sexto año, mientras intentaba arreglar el armario- la sensación de pánico invadió el cuerpo de Harry una vez más, al darse cuenta de que sólo había otra oportunidad en la que Draco pudo haber observado ese escritorio. Observó al rubio con mayor detalle, entendiendo un poco más la razón por la que el chico había reaccionado de esa manera después de la visión, la respiración errática, los ojos muy abiertos y los movimientos de su cuerpo. Era espeluznantemente obvio. Pero aún tenía que preguntar, con la esperanza de estar equivocado. Por favor, deseaba estar equivocado.

''¿En donde, Draco?,'' preguntó calmadamente.

El rostro de Draco se contrajo con terror y consternación. Sus facciones estaban tan apretadas que parecía doloroso.

''Yo estaba…yo estaba colgando de él, en un incendio''

Entonces lo entendió, ¡el fuego maldito!. Tomó las manos del chico y entrelazó sus dedos con ellas, de manera que no pudiera frotarlas más, silenciosamente apresurándolo a seguir.

''Goyle y yo...y…-hubo un sonido omitido por el hipo- C-c-crabbe… él lanzó un hechizo que llenó la habitación de fuego, y entonces escálamos y escálamos…y Crabbe, él…-respiró profundo- él cayó y yo estaba en la cima de ese escritorio, entonces resbalé y entonces tú…tú…''

Harry asintió y Malfoy se lanzó hacia delante, abrazándose fuertemente a pecho.

''Lo sé, lo sé. Shh, lo siento,'' Lo consoló, acariciando y retirando mechones rubios de la frente del chico.

Harry comenzó a alejarse para permitirle a Malfoy respirar correctamente pero la cabeza del rubio se levantó bruscamente.

''¡Potter!'' sollozó y lo sujetó aún más fuerte.

Harry retrocedió ligeramente al recordar que ese había sido el mismo tono que había usado aquella vez, cuando fue en su rescate. ¿Qué tan detalladas eran esas visiones? Temía que estas incluyeran hasta el más mínimo detalle y emoción, tomando en cuenta la forma en la que Malfoy estaba reaccionando justo ahora. Oh Merlín, eso esa terrible. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

''No has estado así desde esa noche,'' murmuró.

Malfoy lo miró miserablemente.

''¿Quieres decir que fue real?''

Harry asintió, entonces el rubio enterró su cara en la playera de Harry y comenzó a llorar. No estaba seguro de por qué lloraba exactamente-el hecho de que casi moría, sus perversos motivos o la terrible muerte de su mejor amigo- o tal vez por la combinación de todo. Recordaba lo desagradable que había sido la primera vez, ¿cómo se sentiría revivir cada segundo de esos aterradores momentos sin advertencia, preparación o conocimiento de ello?

''Oh, Dios,'' chilló de nuevo, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Harry como si eso pudiera borrar el recuerdo que había vivido. ''No puedo creer que-''

Harry sólo suspiró y acarició el cabello de Malfoy con sus dedos, esperando que eso pudiera relajarlo. Esa iba a ser una situación muy dura de superar. No tenía mucho que decir pero por suerte, Malfoy no esperaba que dijera nada, así que sólo se sentaron por un buen rato, abrazándose el uno al otro. Harry se preguntó distraídamente si la gente a su alrededor sentía curiosidad sobre lo que estaban haciendo en la zona de los sillones, solos. Realmente no quería saberlo.

Después de un momento, el rubio dejó de llorar y lo miró con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

''Me dijiste que jamás había estado aquí antes,'' murmuró lentamente.

Harry tragó saliva. ''No quería asustarte.''

''¡Me mentiste!. ¿Y me trajiste a aquí _sabiendo _lo que me había pasado en ésta habitación? ¡Lo que nos pasó a ambos! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?'' resaltó con acusación.

''¡No pensé que pudieras recordarlo! Pensé que si tal vez creábamos nuevas y mejores memorias en esta habitación-''

''¿Pensaste que no recordaría esto?'' Malfoy señaló a su alrededor en muchas direcciones, agitando las manos frenéticamente. ''¡Cuando tu vida depende de sujetarte a un escritorio algunos metros por encima de un violento e imparable fuego que acaba de devorar a uno de tus mejores amigos, tú simplemente no olvidas como se siente! ¡No lo haces!''

Harry mordió su labio tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. ''¡Lo siento!''

''¿Lamentas haberme mentido? ¿Lamentas no haber podido detener el fuego? ¿O lamentas que no pudiste salvarlo?'' Malfoy gruñó. La expresión de odio puro en su rostro eran tan desagradablemente familiar que Harry volteó la mirada.

''Lamento que no pude protegerte,'' murmuró.

''¿Qué?''

''Lamento que no pude protegerte,'' repitió más fuerte, ''lamento que no intenté salvarlo con más fuerza. Lamento que no pude detener el momento en el que todo eso siquiera empezó.''

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza. ''No se que pensar,'' murmuró.

''Yo también estaba ahí, Draco. Ese recuerdo es tan tuyo como mío, no estas sólo en esto, de verdad intento ayudarte-''

''Me mentiste,'' repitió Malfoy, ''dijiste que ibas a ayudarme y me mentiste. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a recuperar mi antigua vida si tú te sientas ahí y decides que aspectos de mi memoria deben ser omitidos?''

''No quiero lastimarte con recuerdos innecesarios si existe la posibilidad de que no debas recordarlos-''

''_¿Innecesarios?_'' repitió Malfoy decepcionado. ''¿Cómo puede ser esto innecesario? ¡Esa era _mi vida_, Harry! ¡_No puedes_ censurar mi vida!''

''¡Yo sólo quiero que tengas la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo, Draco! No quiero que te atormentes toda tu vida por las cosas de tu pasado si puedes evitarlo. Lamento haberte mentido, sólo quería darte la oportunidad de tener una vida feliz,'' murmuró.

Malfoy negó lentamente con la cabeza. ''Ya no sé qué o en quien creer,'' susurró. ''Tal vez esto es sólo una gran y elaborada mentira. Estoy sólo en esto, así que no sé que es real y que no lo es. ¿Cómo sé que esto no es sólo una jugarreta tuya? Me odias, ¿no? ¿Quién puede asegurarme que no simplemente te estás vengando de mi?''

''Yo nunca haría eso, Draco. ¡Jamás te lastimaría de esa forma!''

_Jamás podría hacerlo de nuevo._

''No puedo confiar en que no lo harías,'' dijo Malfoy, sonando de alguna forma amargado.

Harry sintió esas palabras golpearlo dolorosamente en el pecho. No sabía que responder, porque su corazón sabía que lo Malfoy había dicho era completamente cierto. _Tiene razón, no soy una persona confiable. Yo tampoco confiaría en mi mismo. _Trato de imaginar como se sentía la traición desde la perspectiva de Malfoy, cuan vulnerable y miserable y asustado debía estar. Pero por mucho que Harry quisiera, él sabía que jamás sería capaz de entender completamente la pesadilla por la que el otro chico estaba atravesando. Pensó que podía proteger a Malfoy, ¿pero cómo podía protegerlo de sí mismo?. Él Slytherin se levantó para irse y miró al moreno como si esperara que dijera algo, pero Harry no podía hacerlo. Quería defenderse, pero no podía.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, Malfoy estaba completamente solo.

**Nota del Traductor: Pero que intenso capítulo tuvimos aquí. La autora comenzó a escribirlo originalmente como un capítulo de relleno pero al parecer en ese momento estaba de ánimo para el angst. También nos dejó caer una bomba con su cliché del chocolate, o al menos el rubio la recibió. ¿Qué opinan de lo sucedido?. ¿Dejarán estos muchachos de sonrojarse ante las acciones del otro?. Las escenas de la Sala de Requerimientos están mezcladas entre partes del libro, la película y de algunos rincones de la mente de nuestra autora. En fin, ya se acerca lo bueno, las cosas van a ponerse muy, muy interesantes aquí. Que tengan una bonita semana, aplausos y tomatazos al buzón de los comentarios, hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Lo más triste de ser traductora, es que no poseo ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, quienes pertenecen enteramente a J.K. Rowling ni la trama de la historia que estoy publicando, que pertenece a GreenEyesGreySkies y a quien agradezco infinitamente el permiso para realizar este trabajo. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducción y lo publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Capítulo 6

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común y se dedicó a observar las llamas en la chimenea casi depresivamente. Ya había sido exactamente una semana desde la pelea con el Gryffindor y haber dejado de hablarle. Harry había tratado de charlar con él un par de veces después del incidente pero en ese entonces, Draco estaba muy molesto y lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Ahora desearía no haberlo hecho. El Gryffindor no había intentado resolver las cosas de nuevo, pero no había desaparecido, aún seguía el horario de Draco y aún lo ayudaba (silenciosamente) siempre que le era necesario. Era algo como tener un pequeño ayudante mudo y fantasmal.

Ahora ya no quería nada de eso, quería a su amigo de vuelta. _Su_ Harry. Quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero Harry sólo decía un par de palabras cuando era necesario y jamás lo tocaba, como si hubiera un campo invisible impidiéndole hacerlo. Además, parecía que las mejores habilidades de Draco eran permanecer callado y orgulloso; jamás comenzar la conversación, sin importar cuanto lo deseara. El rubio mordió su labio y suspiró. Harry obviamente no quería molestarlo antes de que estuviera listo, no era como si ya se hubiera rendido, ¿o si?.

En ese momento, el retrato se abrió y Blaise se adentró en la Sala Común, con un libro firmemente sujeto bajo su brazo, dirigiéndose hacía los dormitorios. Cuando noto a Draco en el sillón, inmediatamente cambió su dirección y se acercó a sentarse junto a él. Draco estaba agradecido por lo comprensible que había sido su amigo durante todo el proceso, siempre estaba para él incluso cuando tenía otras cosas que hacer, más ahora que Harry no estaba particularmente presente.

''Hey,'' saludó Blaise, colocando su libro en la mesita de vidrio frente a él.

Draco señaló el libro con la cabeza. ''¿Qué tienes ahí?''

''Material extra sobre la poción que hicimos hoy, ¿quieres que te lo preste en cuando termine?. Oh, espera,'' Blaise negó con la cabeza y sonrió con malicia, ''ahora apestas en pociones. Lo olvidé.''

''Ha, ha. Eres tan gracioso.''

''Sí, lo sé. Fue bastante bueno que Snape no te hubiera hecho limpiar tu poción después de que explotó, ¿no?. Potter probablemente se la pasó genial despegando toda esa basura del suelo durante el almuerzo.''

Draco suspiró. ''Si yo hubiera puesto atención a lo que estaba diciéndome, él no se hubiera quedado después para limpiar.''

Blaise se encogió de hombros. ''Tal vez. Así que puedo deducir que aún no han hablado sobre lo que sucedió.''

''No. Ni siquiera lo ha intentado.''

''Tú tampoco,'' respondió Blaise burlonamente. Cuando Draco lo miró enojado, él golpeó su rodilla amistosamente. ''Pero tú no lo necesitas de todas formas, ¡me tienes a mi!''

''Lo lamento, pero tú no eres ni la mitad de atractivo que él.''

Blaise abrió sus ojos marrones en asombro y ahogó un gritito de indignación.

''¡Retira eso!''

''No,'' respondió el rubio obstinadamente, incluso cuando sabía perfectamente que eso no era verdad. Blaise era un chico bien parecido, pero no era exactamente el tipo de Draco. Bueno, realmente no sabía como era su tipo antes del accidente, pero ahora, él no era su tipo. Además, Blaise no bateaba en el mismo equipo por lo que él sabía, así que no importaba.

''Eres un verdadero imbécil, ¿lo sabías?'' gruñó el moreno, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo los labios. ''!Ni siquiera sé porqué me molesto contigo!''

''Por qué me amas''

Blaise resopló. ''Sí, por alguna extraña razón, lo hago.'' Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón y le sonrió afectuosamente. ''¿Entonces qué es lo que harás realmente?''

El rubio examinó sus uñas. ''No lo sé. Quiero decir, quiero hablar con él, en serio quiero, pero estuvo mal que me mintiera aún cuando él sabía que mi memoria es tan inestable. Quiero confiar en él, pero no sé si puedo.''

''Puedo que no me agrade, pero Potter es un buen chico,'' remarcó Blaise, observando fijamente la chimenea. ''No estaría sorprendido si él de verdad creyera que estaba haciendo bien en no contarte la verdad. Es ese complejo de héroe en él, ¿no? Él quiere salvarte o algo así, además, todos cometemos errores, incluso el maravilloso Harry Potter. Tal vez sólo intentaba tomar un atajo.''

''Lo sé, pero estoy tan confundido. Tengo demasiadas emociones encontradas, estoy molesto por que me haya mentido y no quiero escuchar sus explicaciones otra vez, y al mismo tiempo, me siento triste por que _él_ no va a hablarme, y miserable por que no tengo idea de quien demonios soy y además esta él pequeño detalle de querer meterme en sus pantalones todo el tiempo.''

Blaise hizo una mueca.

''Esa es la más extraña emoción sobre la que he oído.'' Ironizó.

''Yo sólo…necesito saber más sobre él, ¿entiendes? Antes de poder tomar una decisión adecuada, quiero saber sobre nuestra relación en el pasado, ya he escuchado que salíamos odiarnos, pero no conozco los detalles. ¿Cómo me sentía realmente sobre esto? ¿Cómo se sentía él? ¿Sobre qué tipo de cosas discutíamos? ¿Por qué es tan sencilla para él la transición entre odiarme profundamente a convertirse en mi amigo?''

Blaise se giró para verlo. ''Desearía poder ayudarte con todo eso, pero honestamente, no éramos tan buenos amigos antes de comenzar la guerra y en ese momento, tú mundo no giraba alrededor de Potter como había hecho en la mayoría de los otros años escolares. Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Pansy, ustedes dos eran mucho más cercanos entonces.''

''¿Preguntarme qué?''

Draco buscó alrededor y observó a la morena bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Entrecerró sus ojos al mirar a Blaise. ''Si quieres que te describa las partes de mi cuerpo de nuevo, Blaise, por favor evítame arrojarte de la Torre de Astronomía-''

''No es eso,'' le interrumpió Blaise rápidamente, volviéndose ligeramente más pálido de lo que era normalmente. ''Draco necesita ayuda con sus recuerdos.''

Pansy sonrió emocionada ante la petición y se sentó junto a ellos.

''Esta bien, ¿qué quieres saber, Draco?''

''Todo lo que sepas sobre Harry y yo durante nuestros años de escuela. Quiero saber sobre cada pelea, cada emoción, cada comentario que haya hecho sobre él. ¿Puedes contarme?''

La chica levantó las cejas. ''Eso me tomaría años. Además, no cada una de ellas fueron importantes, tú básicamente lo fastidiaste durante 8 años seguidos.''

Blaise sacudió su puño en convenio.

''¡Te lo dije, escucha!''

Draco rodó los ojos. ''Oh vamos, debes saber algo más especifico, algún otro detalle.''

''Bueno, recuerdo que en segundo año tuviste un duelo con él enfrente de todo el colegio, pero era estrictamente con fines académicos. Luego, esparciste rumores sobre él en cuarto año y creaste botones que decían ''Potter apesta'' mientras competía en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Eran bastante graciosos a decir verdad, es una pena que no puedas recordarlos. Uhm, ¿qué más?'' Levantó su barbilla en asentimiento antes de continuar. ''¡Oh claro! Lo atrapaste a él y a su Ejercito de Dumbledore en quinto año, fue bastante dulce. ¡Merlín, él estaba tan enojado!''

''Esta bien, lo entiendo, yo era un completo idiota, pero debe haber algo más que recuerdes. Algo que no incluya mi frecuente terrorismo hacía él,'' respondió Draco con impaciencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ''Era sólo la forma en la que fuiste educado. Pero veamos, debo decir que estabas un poco obsesionado con él, de una manera enferma. Él era todo sobre lo que solías hablar, y en serio Draco, tú hablabas mucho. Era siempre: 'Potter esto, Potter aquello'. Aunque siempre te enojabas cuando lo mencionábamos.''

Draco guardó silencio por un momento. Siempre había tenido claro que tenía alguna clase de sentimientos fuertes hacía Harry. En el preciso momento en que lo vio después del accidente, supo que había algo en ese chico que aceleraba su corazón. Al principio había asumido que era sólo que Harry era apuesto, pero no podía ser sólo eso. Bueno, no completamente. Aún así, si antiguo yo lo confundía. Parecía frío, calculador y un completo bastardo, pero de alguna forma, Draco sabía que había algo más. Algo que su antiguo yo había mantenido oculto de sus amigos, tal vez incluso de sí mismo de alguna forma que no comprendía aún, pero estaba ahí. Estaba seguro de eso.

Draco debía admitirlo, sentía curiosidad, no podría evitar preguntarlo.

''¿Por _obsesionado_ te refieres a totalmente perdido o a que pensaba que era atractivo?''

Pansy resopló. ''No, a ninguna de las dos realmente, aunque supongo que pudo haber sido. Tú hablabas todo el tiempo sobre él, creo que sentías la necesidad de mantenernos informados sobre cada pequeño detalle de su vida como si fuera algún método de tortura. No lo sé.''

''Uhm,'' fue todo lo que él respondió. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos, aunque pudo notar el intercambio de miradas entre sus amigos al creer que no miraba.

''Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él,'' sugirió Pansy lentamente.

Draco sólo hizo un sonidito de protesta.

''Tal vez sea bueno para ti,'' añadió Blaise.

Draco suspiró y abrió ligeramente un ojo para observar la expresión preocupada en los rostros de sus amigos. Entonces lo cerró de nuevo.

''Ya veremos.''

_**~x~**_

_**~x~**_

_Muy bien, aquí vamos._

Harry respiró profundamente y se adentró al pasillo que dirigía hacia las Mazmorras. Ya era tiempo de confrontar a Malfoy sobre lo ocurrido hacía una semana. Ignoró a los estudiantes mirándolo fijamente y apresuró su camino hacía el retrato. La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo y no podría esperar ni un instante más, sólo tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias y aceptar que Malfoy lo alejara de él. Sería capaz de arrodillarse y _suplicar_ sólo para ser perdonado si era necesario, pues había prometido estar ahí todo el tiempo y así sería. ¡Maldición!.

''¡Potter!''

Harry se sobresaltó por el tono en la voz que lo llamaba, era como si alguien hubiera agitado un látigo. Levantó la mirada y por supuesto, encontró a Snape de pie a unos metros de él mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

''¿Qué?'' Trató de no sonar irritado, pero en verdad necesitaba llegar a Slytherin y disculparse antes de que explotara.

''Venga aquí, debo mostrarle algo.''

El Profesor desapareció en un salón de clases y Harry suspiró, observando soñadoramente la entrada de Slytherin. Snape asomó su grasosa cabeza de nuevo, apresurándolo.

''_Ahora,_ Potter.''

Harry entró lentamente al salón de clases y automáticamente se sentó en su estación, como si se preparará para una lección. Entonces miró a Snape expectantemente.

''¿Si?''

Snape sacó un pequeño vial de su túnica y se lo ofreció a Harry, quien lo observó analíticamente, pero estaba vacío.

''Uhm, ¿qué es esto?''

''Será para la cura de Draco,'' respondió Snape, dándole la espalda y caminando de vuelta a su escritorio. ''Cuando termine de prepararla.''

Harry levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Había olvidado que Snape estaba trabajando en ella.

''Y a propósito de todo esto, ¿qué tal va todo?''

''No es de su incumbencia,'' escupió Snape. Observó a Harry como si fuera su culpa que no pudiera saberlo, lo cuál era bastante ilógico a pesar de ser él.

''¿Entonces para qué necesito eso?,'' preguntó Harry mostrándole el vial. ''¿Para cuidarlo?''

Snape suspiró y presionó el puente de su irregular nariz. ''No, Potter. En vista de que ha insistido tan apasionadamente en ayudar al Señor Malfoy debido a su condición, usted será el encargado de entregarle la poción cuando ésta se encuentre perfectamente terminada, hasta entonces, me gustaría que lo conservará.''

''Entonces…debo cuidarlo.''

Parecía que Snape estaba a punto de gritarle, pero aparentemente decidió cambiar de opinión. Señaló la puerta.

''Eso es todo, puede marcharse ahora.''

No tenían que decírselo dos veces. Colocó el vial en su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder ir más lejos, escucho la voz de Snape llamándolo de nuevo. ''¡Ya es casi el toque de queda, Señor Potter! Sería una pena si fuera atrapado en los pasillos después de esa hora.''

Harry caminó más despacio y gruño al recordar que tenía poco tiempo. No podría escabullirse a Slytherin ahora que estaba cerca el toque de queda pues era cuando más estudiantes se reunían antes de ir a la cama. No, tendría que esperar. Merlín, _odiaba_ esperar. Maldiciendo interiormente hacía el salón de clases, tuvo que dar la vuelta y dirigirse de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor.

En cuanto puso un pie adentro, un pequeño grupo lo recibió con saludos.

''¡Harry!'' exclamó Seamus Finnigan indicándole con una mano que se acercara. ''¡Es bueno verte amigo!''

''Estamos jugando,'' añadió Ron, señalando una botella que estaba en la mesa frente a ellos.

Harry sonrió y camino hacia ellos. Seamus, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda, todos sonriendo animadamente. Miró de nuevo a la botella y notó que era Whisky de Fuego, lo cuál explicaba que todos estuvieran ya un poco borrachos. Normalmente a él no le gustaba tomar, pero eso podría ser divertido, era sólo un pequeño grupo con sus mejores amigos. Además debía despejar su cabeza de algunas cuestiones.

''¿Qué están jugando?''

Dean hipo ligeramente antes de poder responder.

''Jugamos _¿qué prefieres?._ Es un juego muy divertido, Harry. Muy divertido. Me estoy divirtiendo tanto.''

Harry asintió seriamente. ''Seguro que lo es,'' dijo guiñándoles un ojo. ''Cuenten conmigo.''

Ron se recorrió un poco y le hizo un espacio para sentarse. ''¡Permíteme comenzar contigo, Harry! ¡Uhm! ¿Qué preferirías, ser forzado a comer una cubeta de gusarajos o ir a nadar desnudo al lago?''

Harry recordó a la criatura retorciéndose y se estremeció. ''Ir a nadar desnudo.''

Los otros chicos rieron y le ofrecieron un vaso con Whisky de Fuego. Harry sólo lo observó confundido.

''¿Para que es esto?,'' preguntó.

Neville se encogió de hombros. ''¡Estamos bebiendo uno por cada pregunta, compañero!

Después de un par de rondas de ridículas preguntas, Harry estaba placenteramente mareado y sintiéndose un poco más a gusto con él mismo. Y con el resto del grupo. Y con el resto del mundo. Y con la vida en general. Justo cuando Ron estaba meditando con quien tendría relaciones sexuales, sí con Parvati o con Luna, el retrato se abrió súbitamente y todo el grupo volteó para saber de quien se trataba, pero la entrada estaba vacía. Ron suspiró con alivio, probablemente agradecido de que no fuera Hermione o alguna de las chicas quienes seguramente los regañarían por emborracharse en la Sala Común. Harry frunció el ceño, había algo extrañamente familiar con la situación pero su ligeramente ebria memoria se negaba a cooperar en ese momento. Se encogió de hombros y regresó al juego cuando Seamus mencionó su nombre.

"Haaaaaarrrrrehhhh," balbuceó, causando que su acento Irlandés sonará aún más extraño. ''¿Preferirías… besar, erm, a Neville,'' se rio escandalosamente, ''o a Ron?''

''!Él sale con mi hermana!,'' exclamó Ron indignado.

''¡Deberías elegir a Ron!''

''¡Neville!''

''¡Ambos!''

Los chicos comenzaron a reír y la cara de Ron se puso tan roja como su cabello. Harry negó con la cabeza y trato de no sonreír.

''Neville. Lo lamento, Ron, pero salgo con tu hermana,'' imitó.

Ron pareció molesto por un momento, pero luego sonrió relajado. ''Muy bien, ya que parecen tan interesados en besar chicos, ¿qué tal una pregunta universal?''

Todos asintieron entusiasmados. ''¿Besarían a Cedric Diggory ó a Malfoy?''

''¡Cedric esta muerto amigo! ¡Eso es retorcido!''

''¿Y? ¿Qué si no lo estuviera?''

Dean se encogió de hombros. ''Ignorando su ausencia de vida actualmente, Cedric fue siempre un chico atractivo. Probablemente lo besaría a él.'' Neville asintió.

''También yo.''

''Siempre que no deba besar a Malfoy.''

Ron asintió en acuerdo con Seamus, entonces miraron a Harry.

''¿Bien?'' Harry sonrió.

''Yo besaría a Malfoy.'' Todos lo miraron con una mezcla de desconcierto y diversión.

''¿Qué? ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo besaría y sucede que a mi realmente me gusta! Él es agradable ahora.''

Ron negó con la cabeza. ''¡Pero tú sales con mi hermana!,'' argumentó de nuevo.

''Tú hiciste la pregunta,'' señaló Harry. Entonces mordió su labio en un intento de permanecer serio. ''Además, él es atractivo.''

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder eso, un pequeño ruido que parecía ser algo cayendo, provino de una esquina y todos miraron alrededor sorprendidos.

''¿Qué demonios fue eso?,'' preguntó Dean nerviosamente. Los otros miraron alrededor y negaron con la cabeza.

Entonces Harry recordó de repente lo que se suponía debía haber recordado antes y frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser? Mientras el resto del grupo observaba, se levantó cuidadosamente y se colocó frente a la esquina, sacó torpemente la varita de su túnica y la sostuvo con firmeza. "¡Finite Incantatem!,'' exclamó. Harry ahogó un grito cuando una figura apareció en el suelo con la forma de Draco Malfoy. _Encantamiento Desilusionador_. ¡Así que tenía razón! Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Malfoy adivinará la contraseña de Gryffindor para poder colarse justo como él lo había hecho en Slytherin. Movió ligeramente al rubio con el pie, pero el chico no reaccionó.

''¿Qué hacía él aquí?,'' preguntó Ron, luciendo escandalizado.

''No lo sé, parece inconsciente.''

Harry lo empujó de nuevo antes de agacharse a dar un vistazo más de cerca. Retiró algunos mechones rubios de la frente del chico. ''¿Hey, Malfoy? ¿Draco? ¿Puedes escucharme?'' Se volvió hacía el grupo de chicos, quienes lo miraban con preocupante fascinación. ''Ayúdenme a moverlo al sillón.''

Neville y Dean se acercaron a ayudarlo mientras que Seamus y Ron despejaban el sillón de las botellas vacías de Whisky de Fuego. Harry acomodó gentilmente la cabeza de Malfoy en una almohada y se sentó en el borde del sillón para evitar que rodara.

Seamus aclaró su garganta. ''Saben, estoy un poco incomodo con el hecho de que un Slytherin estuviera aquí mientras jugábamos, así que creo que debemos terminar.''

Los otros chicos asintieron de acuerdo y emprendieron su camino al dormitorio de los chicos. Harry no se movió mientras los veía subir las escaleras.

''¿Vienes, amigo?,'' preguntó Neville por encima de su hombro.

''No, me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte,'' respondió Harry.

Neville asintió y se despidió rápidamente antes de desaparecer en la escalera. Una vez que Harry estuvo sólo, miró de nuevo a Malfoy y negó con la cabeza. Si se había preocupado por escabullirse en la Torre a la mitad de la noche, era claro que Malfoy estaba listo para hablar. Harry sonrió suavemente y acarició la mejilla del rubio. Que suerte la del Slytherin por haber logrado adentrarse al territorio león sólo para terminar inconsciente en el suelo. Se preguntó vagamente que pudo haberlo hecho desvanecerse en primer lugar. Con suerte no sería por una mala memoria.

De repente, los ojos grises de Malfoy se abrieron y parpadearon rápidamente con asombro.

''¿En donde-?'' Notó que Harry estaba sentado junto a él y entonces comprendió. ''¡Oh!''

Harry carraspeo. ''Hola solecito, ¿tomaste una buena siesta en el suelo?''

Malfoy lucía un poco incomodo antes de levantar su barbilla desafiantemente.

''Fue bastante bueno, muchas gracias.''

Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró. ''¿Debo suponer que es el momento de hablar?''

Malfoy instantáneamente su puso serio y miró al techo mientras respondía.

''Creo que lo es.''

Harry asintió, esperando a que el chico siguiera. Sabía que por mucho que quisiera terminar con este asunto, era Malfoy quien debía comenzar y Harry respetaría eso. ''Quiero decirte que entiendo por que me mentiste, probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Eso no significa que no este molesto contigo, sí lo estoy, pero todo el mundo comete errores y yo sé que lo hiciste con buena intención. Yo sólo… yo sólo estoy tratando de lidiar con mi problema; es difícil.''

''Lo hice con buena intención, pero lamento mucho haberlo hecho de todas formas. Tienes razón, yo no tengo el derecho a decidir entre si recuerdas algo o no y estuvo mal de mi parte asumir que si. Sólo quería que fueras feliz por una vez, Draco, Merlín sabe que lo mereces.''

Malfoy lo miró con una indescifrable expresión por un momento.

''Sabes, tú eres probablemente la personas más maravillosa y desinteresada que he conocido,'' comentó.

''Tomando en cuenta que no recuerdas la mayoría de tu vida, eso no es decir mucho, pero gracias.''

Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces y algo en eso provocó que Harry sonriera automáticamente, luego, rio un poco como chica tonta. El otro chico levantó una ceja.

''¿Estas borracho?''

''Tal vez.''

''Merlín. Bueno, eso lo explica todo.''

''¿Qué explica?''

Malfoy apuntó a su rostro. ''Tu sonrisa ridícula. Uno bien podría confundirla con una señal de enamoramiento, Harry.''

''Eso significaría que me estoy enamorando de ti,'' Harry provocó de vuelta. Notó que el rostro de Malfoy se cubría de un adorable rosa ligero.

''Bueno, tú dijiste que soy atractivo,'' murmuró.

''¡Fisgón!,'' acusó Harry, tratando con muchas ganas de no reír cuando Malfoy fingió mirarlo feo. ''Además, ¡tú bien sabes que lo eres!''

La boca de Malfoy se curvó en una sonrisa burlona que Harry no había visto en mucho tiempo. Era divertido y extraño a la vez.

''¿Lo suficientemente lindo como para besarme?''

Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacía él, súbitamente sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de hacer justo eso.

''Sí,'' suspiró.

Los ojos de Malfoy se sobresaltaron cómicamente y Harry se acercó aún más. ''No-no,'' protestó débilmente. ''Estaba bromeando, no-'' Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Malfoy cerró los ojos con fuerza y empujó a Harry lejos de él. ''¡Harry, detente!''

Harry se sentó sobre sus tobillos, totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué le pidió detenerse? Él no debía detenerse. Nada en el mundo parecía menos atractivo que detenerse.

''Tu novia,'' le recordó Malfoy lentamente. Sus mejillas eran rosadas de nuevo.

Oh. De hecho, eso parecía _aún menos_ atractivo.

Harry suspiró y se dejo caer en el sillón. Su cabeza dolía con la promesa de una desagradable resaca por una mañana y se sentía repentinamente exhausto. Malfoy se percató de su incomodidad y se sentó para tocar su frente. Harry se estremeció. Ouch. ¿Por qué había decidido beber de nuevo?.

''Llevémoste a tú cama,'' lo apresuró Malfoy, empujándolo un poco hacía las escaleras. Harry trató de enderezarse pero cada que movía su cabeza, un pequeño anillo de estrellas bailaba frente a sus ojos dejándolo un poco ciego. Viendo que Harry no podía moverse, Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se levantó, acomodando al chico en una posición más cómoda antes de voltearse para irse.

''¡Espera!,'' le llamó Harry, con su lengua sintiéndose extraña en su boca. ''¡No te vayas!''

Malfoy suspiró y regresó, sentándose en la orilla del sillón, en donde Harry se había sentado antes. ''Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, después tengo que volver a Slytherin, ¿esta bien?''

Harry asintió soñolientamente y tomó su muñeca.

''Recuéstate.''

El rubio lo miró preocupado, pero lo complació de todas formas, recostándose junto a él. Harry rodeó su pecho con sus brazos y lo acercó hacía él, sintiendo la urgencia de acurrucarse. ''Mírame,'' murmuró. Malfoy suspiró de nuevo, girando para quedar frente a frente con el moreno. Harry lo abrazó más fuerte. ''Quédate.''

Draco rió bajito, y acarició su cabello de una forma que era casi tierna.

''Por supuesto.''

Harry se quedó profundamente dormido, ni siquiera notó cuando el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy lo abandonó o cuando un par de brazos fuertes lo levantaron del sillón para acostarlo en su cama en el dormitorio de los chicos.

_**~x~**_

_**~x~**_

Harry se despertó con un violento dolor de cabeza y gruñó. Enterró su cabeza en la almohada y esperó a que el dolor desapareciera. Había sido una idea muy estúpida beber de esa forma, ¡y en una noche de escuela! Merlín, ¿en que estaba pensando? Hermione iba a volverse loca cuando lo averiguara. Y Ginny… ni siquiera quería pensar en eso ahora.

La luz atacó sus ojos cuando sus cortinas se abrieron rápidamente, dejando ver a Neville de pie junto a su cama, sosteniendo una botella en su mano. Harry lo examinó con los ojos entrecerrados.

''Toma, bebe esto,'' indicó el muchacho, ofreciéndole el líquido muy cerca de su nariz. Harry reconoció la esencia de una poción anti-resaca, así que la puso en sus labios y la bebió completa de un solo trago. El dolor disminuyo inmediatamente hasta que era a penas un ligero malestar. Entonces le sonrió a su amigo.

''Gracias, Nev,'' dijo.

Neville lo interrumpió. ''Nha, no fui yo.'' Sostuvo una pequeña pieza de papel enfrente de él. ''Parece que no fuimos tan silenciosos como pensamos que habíamos sido. Esto venía con las pociones.''

Harry leyó la nota.

_Ron, honestamente no pensabas que podrías introducir Whisky de Fuego al castillo y emborracharte con él sin que yo me enterara, ¿o si?_

_Y todos ustedes chicos, son unos idiotas._

_Los quiere,_

_Hermione._

Negó con la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Neville, quien se encogió de hombros. ''Había una para cada uno, no estoy seguro de si estar asustado y arrastrarme a sus pies en agradecimiento.''

Harry sonrió. ''Siendo amigo de ella, obtienes una buena dosis de ambas prácticamente todos los días.''

Neville le sonrió de vuelta y entonces miró alrededor. ''¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?''

''Sí, claro.''

Neville se subió a la cama y se sentó de manera que estaba frente a él. Entonces cerró las cortinas y murmuró un rápido Hechizo Silenciador. Harry lo observó con curiosidad. ¿Por qué Neville estaba siendo tan misterioso con esto?

''¿Qué estas haciendo?''

Él otro chico termino los encantamientos y luego dudó un poco antes de continuar.

''¿Te das cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estuviste de besar a Draco Malfoy anoche?''

Harry lo miró completamente en shock. ''¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo ni siquiera…no!''

Neville asintió resignadamente. ''Sí, lo estuviste. Y lo iniciaste tú, por cierto. Tú te estaban inclinando hacia él y todo el asunto y entonces él comenzó a ponerse nervioso…''

La boca de Harry se abrió con sorpresa y podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo. ¿_Él_ había intentado seducir a Malfoy mientras estaba borracho? Merlín, no iba a beber de nuevo jamás en su vida. ¿En que estaba pensando? _Probablemente ahora se arrepiente de venir a Gryffindor_, pensó miserablemente. _Y de haber arreglado las cosas conmigo._ Negó con la cabeza. ¿Había arruinado todas sus oportunidades de seguir reuniéndose con el Slytherin por sus estúpidos intentos mientras estaba borracho?. Merlín, probablemente ahora pensaba que era un idiota.

Neville palmeó su hombro, dejándolo permanecer en silenciosa humillación. ''Lo lamento amigo, bajé a revisar que todo estuviera bien, ya había pasado un momento y entonces los descubrí a ambos muy…cerca. Aún así ustedes no parecieron notarlo. Yo te traje a la cama después de que Malfoy se fue.''

Harry deseó poder enterrarse en sus sábanas de nuevo y no volver a salir nunca.

''Mi vida termino,'' murmuró, dejándose caer en su almohada suavemente.

''Estará bien, no creo que el nuevo Malfoy este enojado con esto. Tal vez un poco confundido, pero tú puedes arreglar eso. No le hecho dicho a nadie más tampoco. Supuse que querrías mantener esto en privado.''

Harry analizó a su amigo y le dio una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa. ''Gracias, Neville. Ahora déjame aquí a morir.''

''No, tú vienes conmigo al desayuno,'' dijo firmemente, sujetando su brazo para sacarlo de la cama. Harry lo miró enojado y se negó a moverse, pero debido a que el otro chico era más grande y más fuerte, termino perdiendo la batalla y siendo dirigido hacía los baños. A veces quería a Neville, pero otras veces, quería patearlo en el trasero por ser tan jodidamente bueno.

_**~x~**_

_**~x~**_

''¿Qué él hizo _qué_?,'' chilló Blaise, causando que un grupo de estudiantes volteará a verlos curiosamente. Draco lo miró enojado y el otro chico bajó la voz. ''¿Él _te besó_?''

''Bueno, lo intentó. Yo lo empujé,'' Draco miro alrededor para asegurarse que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera escuchando. ''Él estaba borracho.''

''¿Y? ¿A ti te gusta, no? ¡Apunta y luego dispara! No es cómo si fuera a acordarse después.''

Draco levantó una ceja. ''¿Jamás se te ha ocurrido que yo puedo querer algo más que eso?''

Blaise pareció confundido por un momento y después rio exageradamente. ''¡Esa fue buena! Hilarante. Ahora detente ¡Tú eres Draco Malfoy! ¡Una sola noche!''

''Eso es asqueroso Blaise.''

''¡Lo digo en serio! Tú lo hacías así antes-'' hizo algunos gestos obscenos con las manos, provocando que una chica de sexto año lo mirara ofendida, ''y a todos los chicos les encantaba.''

''Tienes problemas.''

''¡_Tú_ tienes problemas! Si yo fuera tú, me habría aprovechado de él toda la noche, en su propia Sala Común. Oh vaya, eso hubiera sido estupendo.''

''¿Aprovecharse de quien?,'' interrumpió Pansy, sentándose junto a él. La seguían Nott y Goyle, quienes se sentaron frente a ellos.

Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas. ''Oh, nadie, sólo hablábamos sobre algo que leímos en el periódico,'' mintió el rubio.

Pansy levantó una ceja incrédulamente, pero no dijo nada. Draco le sonrió agradecido y regresó su atención hacia su plato, tratando de concentrarse en sus salchichas. Volvió a levantar la mirada justo en el momento en que Harry se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, y entonces, como si el moreno hubiera sentido la mirada de Draco, dirigió su vista hacía la mesa de Slytherin, y sus ojos se encontraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Rápidamente, Harry volteó hacía otro lado y se sentó junto a su novia, pero Draco podía observar el color rosado en sus mejillas.

Mordió su labio inferior. Así que aparentemente Harry recordaba lo de la noche anterior, de otra manera no hubiera actuado así. Draco miró su plato, sintiéndose repentinamente inapetente. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry se negará a ayudarlo por sentirse demasiado avergonzado? ¿Qué tal si había descubierto que Draco tenía sentimientos por él y no volvía a hablarle jamás?

Pansy apretó su hombro amistosamente. ''¿Estas bien? De repente te has puesto pálido.''

Draco respiró profundo y asintió. ''Sí, estoy bien.''

Pero no pudo despegar sus ojos ante la vista de Ginny alimentando a Harry con una pieza de pan, y contuvo la respiración cuando ella lo besó amorosamente en la mejillas. Esos ojos verdes se posaron sobre él sin advertencia y el apenas pudo desviar su mirada, mortificado por ser descubierto observando a la pareja.

Cuando miró de nuevo, Harry observaba fijamente su plato, sumido en sus pensamientos, ligeramente perdido. Se preguntó si su antiguo yo alguna vez se sentó durante el desayuno a observar a Harry como lo hacía ahora, pensando en cuan hermosa y trágica era su situación. Estaba muy cerca de ignorarlo, pero un poco más de tocarlo. Era como todo lo demás en la existencia del antiguo Draco, una muy triste existencia, estando tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca. Una oleada de simpatía por si mismo lo recorrió de repente, probablemente había sido una persona arrogante, pero aún había algo que lo atraía y asustaba de sí mismo. Draco quería saber más acerca de este chico al que las personas solían temer, odiar y juzgar. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo de saber que sí lo hacía, el podría temer, odiar y juzgarse a sí mismo también.

**Nota del Traductor: ¡Hay, hay, hay! ¡Caray, que las cosas se están poniendo emocionantes por aquí! Bueno, bueno, la verdad es que ya estaba considerando no actualizar esta semana, por eso de las vacaciones y el tiempo libre, pero no, me gusta la constancia y no desaparecer sin avisar, así que aquí estamos, con mi segundo capítulo favorito de esta maravillosa historia, algunas horas tarde, sí, pero seguros. Antes de proceder, debo informarles que probablemente no pueda actualizar la siguiente semana, no prometo nada, pero voy a intentarlo, así que no pude pensar en un mejor punto de la trama para dejarlos en suspenso. ¿Qué pensará Harry de todo esto? ¿Se enterará Ginny alguna vez? Ante todo fidelidad señores, que no se diga que nuestro Draco no tiene una moral ejemplar, y una muy pequeña vena Slytherin, sobra decir. ¿Qué opinan?. Ahora, la autora tiene como 'tema de conversación' de este capítulo, el cuándo y cómo comenzaron a shippear a esta hermosa parejita. Ejem, que lo mío va para largo, así que mejor le doy una actualizada a mi perfil y ahí les cuento todo. En fin, ahora sí me voy y nos vemos probablemente en un par de semanas, o sea, hasta Mayo, así que tengan una muy bonita semana, por favor, si alguien más amo este capítulo, déjenmelo saber, cualquier duda o comentario o sugerencia o receta de cocina o lo que quieran, pueden dejarlo en el buzón de comentarios. ¡Bonita semana a todos! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Lo más triste de ser traductora, es que no poseo ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, quienes pertenecen enteramente a J.K. Rowling ni la trama de la historia que estoy publicando, que pertenece a GreenEyesGreySkies y a quien agradezco infinitamente el permiso para realizar este trabajo. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducción y lo publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Capítulo 7:

''Así, déjame ayudarte con esto.''

Harry casi suelta la cuchara que sostenía cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo y un par de manos pálidas cubrieron las suyas, guiándolo gentilmente mientras le mostraba la forma correcta en la que debería mezclar la poción frente a él. Se giró un poco para sonreírle al rubio dueño de esas manos.

''Gracias, Draco. Veo que has mejorado tus habilidades para las pociones rápidamente.''

Los ojos grises del muchacho brillaron con gratitud y orgullo. ''Bueno, sabes que he estado tomado clases extra con el Profesor Snape. Supongo que mis calificaciones no deben verse afectadas sólo por mi condición.'' Sonrió. ''¿De verdad piensas que lo estoy haciendo bien?''

Harry asintió. ''Mejor de lo que yo jamás lo he hecho. Eso significa que casi estamos de vuelta a la normalidad,'' bromeó.

Malfoy rió y apretó su mano suavemente. ''Puedo vivir con eso. Sólo continua mezclando de esa forma ¿esta bien?. Debo ir a tomar algunos ingredientes.''

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado cuando la confortante guía que ofrecían las manos de Malfoy lo abandonó y se encontró solo de nuevo. Habían estado formando equipo en la mayoría de sus tareas de forma que Harry pudiera ayudar a Malfoy con sus estudios pero el Slytherin había aprendido el material rápidamente y con muy poca ayuda por parte de Harry. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos cuando señalaba algún error que Harry estaba cometiendo, excepto porque no era cruel ni se burlaba de ello.

Malfoy volvió del armario de los materiales con las manos llenas de raíces y frascos y le ofreció a Harry una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse a su lado.

''Muy bien,'' dijo, observando a su alrededor. ''Ahora, corta estas raíces y colócalas en la poción a intervalos de 3 segundos, ¿de acuerdo?.''

Harry asintió y tomó el cuchillo para comenzar a cortar pero Malfoy hizo un pequeño sonido y negó con la cabeza. ''No, no, debes cortarlas más delgadas y en un ángulo diferente, así,'' Harry lo dejo guiarlo para cortar las raíces con precisión y de una manera muy delicada que él jamás había logrado antes con sus propias manos. ''¿Lo ves? Mucho mejor. ¿Ya lo tienes? Bien.''

A Harry normalmente no le gustaba recibir ordenes sobre lo que debía hacer, pero por alguna razón, no le importaba cuando Malfoy lo hacía. Era curioso, pues se podría pensar que el Slytherin era la única persona de la que jamás recibiría ordenes, aunque ahora lo hacía felizmente. Además, le gustaba sentir las manos de Malfoy. Sus manos eran suaves y gentiles, todo lo contrario a su antigua personalidad.

Eso lo llevaba a notar que Malfoy era muy físico cuando se trataba de pociones, él podría instruir a Harry durante todo el proceso sujetando sus manos en cada paso, e incluso palmear su espalda o su hombro para felicitarlo cuando estaba haciendo algo bien (lo que ocurría en muy raras ocasiones). De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, el Slytherin se había vuelto aún más físico desde el incidente del casi – beso mientras estaba borracho; realmente nunca lo habían discutido, incluso cuando Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy sabía que lo recordaba.

Había estado extremadamente agradecido cuando el chico no había mencionado nada sobre eso al día siguiente y su nivel de respeto hacía él se incremento cuando obviamente el rubio no trato de tomar ninguna ventaja del incidente (no que pudiera hacerlo, claro, Malfoy no estaba interesado en él de esa manera). Aún así, él de alguna manera esperaba que pudieran platicarlo, no sólo por qué como amigos o lo que fueran, sería mucho más sano para ellos hablarlo, sino por qué Harry estaba genuinamente curioso acerca de cuál había sido la reacción de Malfoy. ¿Había estado molesto? ¿Asqueado? ¿Asustado? ¿Asombrado? _¿Feliz?_

Levantó la mirada hacía un muy sonriente Malfoy, quien aprobó sus cortes con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez no quería saberlo, no si eso arruinaba lo que tenían ahora. Además no quería pensar en eso por qué lo hacía confundirse demasiado, era mucho más fácil pensar en cosas más sencillas, como la tarea, comida, Ginny y cortar las raíces de forma adecuada. Cosas sobre las que estaba seguro, era mejor pensar.

''¿Estas bien?''

La mente de Harry volvió por completo al salón de Pociones y su mirada se poso sobre la mirada preocupada de Malfoy. Los ojos del rubio examinaron su rostro con ansiedad, al parecer se había quedado observando a la nada por un buen rato. Harry supuso que había perdido más de lo que esperaba y ahora se sentía mal por dejar a Malfoy solo con el proceso de la poción. Rápidamente tomó sus raíces y comenzó a colocarlas en el caldero como debía.

''Estoy bien, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando.''

''Muy bien, sí tu lo dices,'' Malfoy frotó su frente cansadamente.. ''¿Hey, de casualidad tendrás algo de comer contigo? Me salte el desayuno y muero de hambre.''

Harry señaló hacía su mochila, que estaba en el suelo y añadió otra raíz al caldero, causando que este burbujeara y cambiara de color ligeramente. ''Tengo algunas ranas de chocolate por aquí. Oh si, note que no bajaste a desayunar por la mañana, te levantaste un poco tarde ¿o no?''

''Si, no pude dormir muy bien.''

Harry lo miró duramente. Malfoy no había tenido ninguna visión negativa desde el incidente en la Sala de Requerimientos, al menos que él supiera, pero eso podría suceder de nuevo en cualquier momento. Ahora estaba determinado a estar listo para el caos si eso sucedía.

''¿Malas memorias?'' Malfoy agitó su mano en negación. ''No eran malas, sólo he tenido algunas, ahora suceden todos los días, como ya sabes. Son bastante reveladoras, no puedo evitar detenerme y reflexionar sobre ellas, tratar de ubicarlas en mi antigua vida y hacerme una idea de cómo debió haber sido mi vida.''

''Uhm… ¿sobre que fueron esta vez?''

''Una fue de mi primer partido de Quidditch aquí en Hogwarts, fue bastante emocionante aunque fuiste un verdadero idiota, ¿lo sabías?. Aunque supongo que yo también lo era.'' Harry rió suavemente mientras continuaba. ''Otra fue de un día cualquiera en Hogsmeade que fue bastante agradable si lo analizo detenidamente, aunque tengo la impresión de que ese recuerdo en especial no fue real. Y el último fue de una Navidad que pasé en la Mansión.'' Sonrió tristemente. ''Aún trato de decidir si puedo perdonarlos o no. A mis padres, quiero decir, ellos parecían amarme, pero yo realmente no conozco la historia completa, ¿entiendes?. En serio quiero creer que me amaban.''

Harry dejó de añadir las raíces y lo miró seriamente. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de tener que defender las acciones de los padres de Malfoy. Y no era como si alguna vez le hubieran gustado, era bastante obvio que nunca las había ni siquiera tolerado, era simplemente una necesidad de defenderlos. Sentía que esa era su deuda con los Malfoy.

''Tus padres… ellos cometieron errores, pero sólo fueron humanos. No puedes dudar que ellos se preocupaban mucho por ti, yo no llegue a conocerlos muy bien, como es obvio, pero aún así yo podía observar que eran muy leales entre ustedes. Ellos te eran leales como tú lo eras con ellos, y yo siempre creí que era la razón por la que tú y yo jamás pudimos llevarnos bien. Eran tu familia y tus prioridades lo que significaba todo para ti y te negabas a dejarlos atrás. Por mucho que me desagradaras, no podía evitar respetarte un poco por eso. Si yo era valiente, tú eras aún más valiente por defender a tu familia aún cuando las cosas eran difíciles.''

Malfoy sonrió un poco. ''Eso significa mucho para mi considerando que tú y yo no defendíamos las mismas cosas en ese entonces, aunque hay algo acerca de mis padres que me hace sentir muy triste, sólo no entiendo que es. Quiero creer que eran buenas personas pero es muy difícil cuando todo lo que tengo es un gran rastro de crueldad respaldando sus nombres.''

''Lo sé, pero quisiera que vieras que no sólo existe un lado de la historia, _tú_ tienes derecho a tener una opinión. Obviamente tenías una antes y no es un crimen cambiarla, si tú quieres creer que eran buenas personas, entonces créelo. No tienes que creer todo lo que la gente te dice.'' Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y luego señaló algo a la espalda del moreno.

''Por muy inspirador que estés siendo en este momento, Harry, tendré que detenerte aquí por qué la poción esta a punto de explotar.''

Harry frunció el ceño. ''¿Qué?''

Malfoy se acercó súbitamente, empujándolo fuera del camino justo antes de que una sustancia viscosa y con un aroma desagradable saliera disparada del caldero. Harry observó la pegajosa sustancia que ahora cubría completamente su área de trabajo y el suelo a su alrededor.

''!Merlín! Gracias Draco. Quien sabe lo que esa cosa pudo haberme provocado.''

El otro chico sonrió y acomodó su túnica distraídamente. ''Probablemente estarías calvo por una semana ya que no era una poción amigable con el cabello. Te lo dije, intervalos de 3 segundos para esas raíces.'' Hizo un pequeño ruidillo como un 'tsk, tsk' de nuevo. ''Oh bueno, lo hecho, esta hecho.''

Harry estaba a punto de sonreír cuando escucho el movimiento de una túnica detrás de él y se dio la vuelta. ''Excelente trabajo, Potter,'' resaltó Snape sarcásticamente. ''Ha logrado superarse a sí mismo una vez más. Eso es un cero para su tarea de hoy.'' El hombre se giró hacía Malfoy, quien lucía un poco preocupado. ''Todo el crédito para usted, Señor Malfoy. Sus calificaciones no deben verse afectadas sólo porque su compañero de trabajo es un verdadero _imbécil_.''

Harry boqueó indignado. ''!Trabajábamos en la misma tarea, eso no es justo!''. Snape ni siquiera parpadeó ante la protesta y se alejó rápidamente sin decir una palabra más.

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente ante la indignación de Harry. ''Gracias, favoritismo,'' recalcó victoriosamente.

''Cállate,'' murmuró Harry, ganándose otra mini sonrisa burlona de Malfoy. No podía decidir si la mini sonrisa burlona o la completa lo molestaba más, pero suponía que era un empate, ambas eran realmente molestas y aún así, no podía realmente sentirse molesto con el Slytherin.

Malfoy mordió su labio y levantó la mochila de Harry cuando la campana sonó. ''No es mi culpa que seas un idiota,'' le provocó, manteniendo su mochila fuera de su alcance.

Harry se estiró y la tomo, rozando la suave mano de Malfoy en el proceso. Trató de ignorar el suave hormigueo en la palma de la mano.

''Si, si, como sea.''

Caminaron juntos hacía el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, charlando amenamente en el camino. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta, Harry revolvió un poco en su mochila y le arrojó una rana de chocolate a Malfoy, quien la atrapó elegantemente.

''Olvidaste comerla,'' explicó.

''Oh es cierto, no lo hice, gracias,'' respondió Malfoy sonriendo. ''Aunque ya es hora del almuerzo.''

Harry se encogió de hombros. ''Mejor tarde que nunca.'' Tomó la rana de las manos de Malfoy y la destapó él mismo antes de ofrecérsela de nuevo. ''Bien, cómela ahora, un bocadillo antes del almuerzo.''

''Ew,'' dijo el rubio riendo. ''!No puedo comer eso! Acabas de contaminarlo con tus manos llenas de gérmenes y raíces.''

Harry levantó una ceja. ''¿Quieres apostar?''. Introdujo la rana de chocolate en la boca de Malfoy exitosamente, cubriendo de chocolate los labios del rubio y obteniendo un poco en sus propios dedos. ''Delicioso, ¿no?''

Malfoy masticó un poco y trago el dulce antes de mirarlo ofendido. ''!Qué grosero! Definitivamente no tienes ningún concepto de buenos modales,'' protestó, pero sus ojos grises brillaban con diversión.

Harry rió y acercó su pulgar a la mejilla de Malfoy para esparcir el chocolate. ''Así te gusto de todas formas,'' murmuró.

El Slytherin se quedo firme en su lugar mientras el moreno continuó recorriendo su rostro muy lentamente, esparciendo chocolate por su frente, sus mejillas, la línea de sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Había algo acerca del chocolate esparcido en el rostro del rubio que hacía que Harry quisiera lamerlo, empujarlo contra el muro y besarlo profundamente. Se sonrojó ante la idea y trató de alejarla de su cabeza; había tenido esas ganas de hacerlo desde el incidente cuando estaba borracho, pero no entendía lo que significaban. La única explicación que podía tener es que su cerebro seguía un poco mareado, aún cuando habían pasado semanas desde la borrachera. Era un poco extraño, pero eso le daba el pequeño confort que necesitaba para afrontar su confusión. Se recordó a si mismo no ceder ante sus deseos ocultos y señaló al rostro del rubio.

''¿Sabes? Tienes un poco de chocolate en la cara.''

Malfoy toco su mejilla con fingida sorpresa. ''¿En donde?''

''¡Justo aquí!'' dijo Harry, colocando un poco más de chocolate en la punta de su nariz, después rió y comenzó a caminar rápidamente antes de que el chico pudiera decirle algo. Caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó alegremente junto a Ginny y Hermione.

''Hey chicas, ¿en donde esta Ron?''

Hermione ni siquiera apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. ''Practica de Quidditch, donde tú deberías estar, ¿no crees?''

Harry negó con la cabeza. ''Ya te lo dije, me mantendré lejos del Quidditch por un tiempo, ya sabes, por lo que pasó con Malfoy.''

''Como tú digas, aunque no deberías evadir el Quidditch de esa manera, no es como si tu falta de habilidades lo hubieran enviado al hospital, fue sólo tu falta de atención.''

''Gracias, Mione, eso fue de gran ayuda.''

Ella se encogió de hombros y regresó a ignorarlo a favor del libro una vez más. Harry se volvió hacia Ginny, quien miraba algo al otro lado del salón con una expresión de incredulidad. ''¿Puedes ver a Malfoy desde ahí?,'' preguntó señalando a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry buscó con la mirada al rubio que estaba sentado en su lugar habitual. ''Claro, ¿qué pasa con él?''

''Tiene chocolate por toda la cara,'' observó, arrugando su nariz en un modo que Harry solía pensar era adorable, aunque justo ahora, parecía extraño. Ya había notado que la pelirroja actuaba de esa manera cuando se trataba de Malfoy, como si esperara atraparlo equivocándose en algo. No sabía exactamente por qué o cuál era el problema, pero había decidido no preguntar; había aprendido con el paso de los años que era mejor no cuestionar las acciones de su muy sospechosa y temperamental novia.

''Si, le di una rana de chocolate. No es muy cuidadoso comiendo,'' respondió.

Ginny lo miró extrañamente. ''Claro que lo es. Es de hecho un poco maniaco, aún más que eso. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, lo esparciste por todo su rostro?''

_Uhm, si_. ''Algo así. Oh no me veas así, Gin, él es mi amigo, pensé que ya habíamos superado esto. ¿Por qué tienes que escudriñarlo como si fuera alguna clase de criminal?'' Oops, no había sido su intención preguntarlo. Al parecer no había aprendido nada en todos esos años… pero ahora las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ¿por qué no jugar un poco con ellas?.

''Yo no lo estoy _escudriñando_. ¡Sólo estoy preocupada por ti! En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ¡él _era_ un criminal!. No quiero que te lastime.''

Harry suspiró. ''Muy bien, honestamente, ¿qué a hecho él para lastimarme desde el accidente? Nada. Es buen chico ahora, Gin, dale una oportunidad.''

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz en forma extraña de nuevo. '_'Le_ _daré_ una oportunidad cuando _él_ deje de ser un Malfoy.''

El moreno rodo los ojos, Merlín, ella era tan obstinada a veces. _Tal vez debí haber besado a Malfoy esa noche_, pensó para sí mismo, tal vez un poco fuerte. _Los sermones que estoy recibiendo constantemente por parte de Ginny al menos valdrían la pena si lo hubiera hecho. _

''_¿Disculpa?''_

La chica lo miraba con una expresión de desconcierto.

''¿Qué?''

''¿Qué quieres decir con _Qué_, Harry James Potter? ¿Cuándo has estado a punto de besar a Malfoy de todas formas?''

Oh mierda. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Miro de nuevo a la pelirroja, quien lo miraba entre asqueada y furiosa. Carajo, si lo hizo.

''Uhm… no lo besé-''

''Si, eso escuché,'' escupió secamente. ''Pero ¿por qué demonios estabas siquiera considerándolo?''

Harry miró a su alrededor en pánico. ¿Cómo se supone que debía contestar a eso? Eso era privado, pensamientos privados que debían haberse quedado en el más profundo agujero de su mente y nadie, nunca jamás debió haber escuchado. Los humos del salón de Pociones debían haber dañado su cerebro o algo, había sido muy estúpido y ahora estaba metido en un enorme problema.

Hermione había bajado su libro y ahora miraba a la pareja inquisitivamente, pero había estado tan callada todo el tiempo que Harry casi olvidaba que ella había estado ahí desde el inicio. ''¿Qué sucede chicos?''

''¡Harry estuvo a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy cuando se supone que debería de besarme a _mi_, su _novia_!''

''Eso no es cierto, yo-''

Hermione levantó su dedo índice para callarlo. ''Oh Harry, ¿no fue esa la vez que te pusiste realmente ebrio?''

''¿Qué?''

Ella le sonrió discretamente. ''Estabas tan borracho que ni siquiera podías distinguir entre Malfoy y Ginny,'' le recordó gentilmente.

''Oh, es cierto,'' dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, como si acabara de recordarlo. ''Si, lo siento Ginny, pensaba que eras tú.''

Harry agradeció secretamente a los dioses que hubieran puesto a Hermione en su vida, ella era su salvadora en situaciones como estas. Sabía que ahora le debía una verdadera explicación sobre lo que había pasado, pero sería toda en su opinión, pues _él_ _mismo_ no estaba _seguro_ de lo que había sucedido esa noche. Si, había estado borracho pero él definitivamente había estado consiente de a quien estaba punto de besar y eso era por lo qué estaba terriblemente apenado. Claro que no tenía que decirle eso a Ginny, no, de ninguna manera.

La mirada fría de la pelirroja se suavizó mientras miraba a Hermione con confusión.

''¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era yo? No me parezco en nada a él y además soy una chica.''

Harry se sonrojó. ''Erm, no lo sé, estaba borracho y no lo puedo explicar, pero el punto es que yo sólo quiero besarte a ti, ¿esta bien?. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.''

La chica sonrió y aceptó la pobre excusa. El moreno suspiró con alivio. Era bastante bueno que le hubiera creído, de esa manera, ya no tendrían que seguir con el juego de 'pelearse – reconciliarse' que habían estado jugando durante los últimos días. Hermione lo miró preocupada y él asintió hacia ella antes de posar su mirada sobre la mesa de Slytherin, encontrando que Malfoy aún no había limpiado el chocolate de su rostro. Con eso, sintió de nuevo la repentina, _irreprensible_, _inaceptable_, necesidad de lamerlo, así que apartó su vista de la mesa e intentó concentrarse en su comida en vez de ranas de chocolate, piel pálida y chicos de Slytherin por el resto del almuerzo.

_**~~x~~**_

_**~~x~~**_

''¡Draco! ¿Estudios Muggles? ¿En serio?,'' se quejó Pansy mientras examinaba su horario. ''¿Me hiciste cambiar mi clase de Encantamientos por esto?''

El rubio se encogió de hombros. ''No fue tan malo, además pareciste disfrutar bastante esa presentación en donde todos esos actores muggles aparecieron,'' señaló.

Ella lo silenció con su mano. ''Bueno, si, pero sólo por unos diez minutos. ¡Esta clase es para el resto del año, Draco! ¿Por qué pensaste que era buena idea?''

''Harry quería saber si-''

La chica rodó los ojos. ''Oh claro, esto es culpa de _Harry_, debí haberlo sabido. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que te unieras? ¿Te tentó con su cuerpo?''

Draco resopló. ''No, niña tonta. Yo sólo pensé que podría ser una buena experiencia, especialmente por qué al parecer no tengo un buen historial en mi relación con los muggles, lo sabes mejor que yo. Además es genial, ahora podemos usar esas cosas de muggles en el castillo.''

Pansy levantó la ceja. ''¿Sabes? Nosotros de hecho ya podíamos hacer eso como resultado de una pequeña cosa llamada 'ganar la guerra en contra del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos' y de eso a pasado ya algún tiempo.''

''No seas ridícula. Yo sé que amas ese teléfono muggle, jugaste con él durante toda la clase.'' Sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo pequeño y rectangular. ''Ahora, si tan sólo _yo_ supiera usarlo correctamente.''

''Lo que sea. A mi sólo me gusta por qué los maestros lo odian en clases,'' respondió burlona. ''¡Ahora podemos comunicarnos y ellos nunca lo sabrán!''

''Qué el cielo no permita que lo hagan,'' añadió Harry, apareciendo de la nada.

En ese momento, Draco sintió su cuerpo relajarse ante la presencia del chico y automáticamente sonrió. Harry solía tener ese efecto sobre él, causando que el espíritu de Draco se elevara ante su mera presencia. Era un poco obsesivo y probablemente nada sano, pero Draco suponía que no era demasiado grave.

Pansy sin embargo, lo miraba enfurecida. ''Merlín, Potter. Me diste un susto de muerte, ¿no sabes lo que es una conversación privada?''

''No, esta bien, sólo estábamos charlando sobre la clase de Estudios Muggles que estamos tomando, y sobre esta cosa,'' dijo Draco señalando el artefacto muggle para reforzar su argumento.

Harry rió. ''Los celulares. Si, son geniales, mi primo solía cambiar el suyo cada pocos meses por qué sus dedos eran muy torpes, rompía sus teclados todo el tiempo.''

Draco levantó una ceja. ''¿Qué es lo que era? ¿Un ogro? ¿O sólo un completo idiota?''

Harry rió estruendosamente y palmeó el hombro del rubio gentilmente. El corazón de Draco casi explota ante el sonido. Incluso si lo quisiera, no había forma de negar que estaba un poco enamorado de Harry. Cada semana que pasaba con él, Draco trataba de encontrar algún defecto o hábito molesto de alguna clase, pero no había nada. El Gryffindor era, ante los ojos de Draco, simplemente perfecto. Era gracioso y adorable y atento y atractivo, era todo lo que Draco alguna vez había soñado. Pero claro, el también tenía una novia y era, sin temor a equivocarse, cien por ciento heterosexual. Era bastante triste en realidad.

E incluso cuando sus esperanzas sobre Harry se habían elevado un poco cuando el moreno no le había gritado a Draco por el incidente de 'aquella noche', estas habían disminuido rápidamente cuando el chico ni siquiera había mencionado el incidente, claramente se encontraba demasiado avergonzado y se arrepentía profundamente; pero por mucho que eso molestara a Draco, no podría arruinar su frágil amistad sólo por eso. Si Harry no quería hablar sobre ello, entonces no lo hablarían, ahora sólo tendría que vivir con los constantes '¿y que si…?, por el resto de su vida. No era la gran cosa.

''Deberíamos intercambiar nuestros números,'' dijo Pansy, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y regresándolo a la conversación. ''Así podremos mensajearnos durante las clases.''

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacía su izquierda. ''¿También quieres mi número?''

''Dha, Potter, él que seas un completo descerebrado no significa que no puedas entretenerme durante alguna clase.''

Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de intercambiar sus números e hizo lo mismo con Draco. El rubio presionaba los botones de su teléfono con frustración, sólo consiguiendo hacerlo funcionar cuando Harry o Pansy lo ayudaban. Le parecía que el dispositivo era un poco innecesario, pero si esa era la forma de mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos todo el tiempo, entonces aprendería a usarlo. Si ellos podían, entonces el también, ¿no?.

''¿Quieres acompañarme al lago?,'' le preguntó Harry, mirando detenidamente a sus zapatos como si en ellos hubiera algo demasiado interesante. ''Escuché que el clima estaría fantástico durante los próximos días.''

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, Pansy se interpuso entre ellos. ''¿El lago? Por favor, Potter, Draco tiene mejores cosas que hacer que merodear por el lago contigo y esa _especie_ de peces.''

''Hey, es gente del agua para ti,'' le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Draco sintió los efectos de otra regresión invadiéndolo, y dejó de caminar para concentrase en el recuerdo. Ahora en vez de estar parado en medio de un corredor de Hogwarts, estaba sentado en una especie de gradas que permitían una vista panorámica del lago. A su alrededor se encontraba una multitud de estudiantes y muchas personas que gritaban y animaban a algo que él ignoraba en ese momento. Se preguntó vagamente de que recuerdo se trataba. Parecía alguna clase de celebración o festividad y mirando a su alrededor a sus compañeros y a su antiguo yo, parecía ser algunos años después de haber iniciado la escuela. Buscó entre la multitud preguntándose en donde estaba Harry. Seguramente no se habría perdido este evento de la escuela, ¿o si?.

La multitud pareció enardecerse y Draco pudo observar a una rubia emergiendo del lago, continuó mirando la superficie hasta que un chico castaño emergió del agua con una chica sujeta a su brazo, seguido de otro chico con cabeza de tiburón que cargaba a Hermione Granger consigo. Frunció el ceño ante las pequeñas burbujas que se formaron en la superficie, ¿de donde habían salido?. Quería volverse y preguntarle a sus amigos pero ya sabía que era inútil, había descubierto que sólo eran voces de fondo en las regresiones.

Una extraña oleada de preocupación lo inundo súbitamente y se dio cuenta de que, aparentemente, el Draco de su recuerdo se sentía ansioso por algo, ¿pero que era?. Al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos, la multitud comenzó a apuntar hacía el lago en varias direcciones. Draco siguió la mirada de sus amigos y tragó saliva cuando observó a Harry emergiendo del agua con el cuerpo cubierto de escamas y agallas. Ron Weasley y una pequeña chica rubia emergieron también, ambos tosiendo y temblando mientras Harry los acercaba a la orilla. Draco sintió la oleada de preocupación desaparecer y una fuerte sensación de alivio tomó su lugar.

Harry fue sacado del agua e inmediatamente cubierto por una toalla, su cabello negro estaba pegado a su frente y sus lentes casi caían de su rostro. Draco sintió su boca formando una pequeña sonrisa ante el dulce y casi vulnerable Gryffindor cubierto bajo la toalla. El agua debía estar helada. Observó a Hermione acercarse rápidamente a Harry para ayudarlo a secarse, la chica lo besó en la frente y lo abrazaba repetidamente. Draco sintió otra desconcertante sensación invadiéndolo, pero esta vez era otra cosa, algo que no podía identificar completamente. Podía sentir que era un sentimiento fuerte y pasional, por qué su pecho se sentía como si fuera a explotar. Su boca se frunció completamente y su cuerpo se tensó ante la vista de la pareja, muy muy lejos de su alcance. La chica apresuró a Harry y lo ayudó a levantarse de ahí, sacándolo de la vista de Draco, lo que causo que el sentimiento se incrementara. Entonces Draco identificó de que se trataba. Eran _celos._

Si pudiera, se habría caído de su asiento. ¿Celos?. ¿Por qué demonios estaba sintiendo celos en su regresión?. Usualmente, durante los recuerdos que incluían a Harry, él sólo podía sentir odio y desprecio por el chico, aunque claro, en todos ellos había notado que era una reacción completamente diferente a como era ahora, siendo más joven. Ahora, podía distinguir claramente una reacción diferente a las que solía tener, ¿qué había cambiado?. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y por qué?.

Draco quería gritar todas sus preguntas, quería respuestas y quería observar el recuerdo de nuevo, buscando señales que lo ayudaran a dirigirse a una respuesta, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera intentarlo, fue sacado de su regresión y puesto de vuelta en la realidad. Parpadeó rápidamente con sorpresa mientras su visión se aclaraba dándole paso a la vista del corredor de Hogwarts en donde se encontraba la última vez, así como sus dos amigos.

''¿Draco?,'' preguntó Harry. ''¿Ya estas de vuelta?''

Pansy suspiró impacientemente. ''¿Usualmente es tan tardado? Por qué si no lo es, juro por Merlín que te hechizaré hasta el próximo milenio.''

''¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios podría ser eso _mi_ culpa?''

''¡Todo es tu maldita culpa, Potter!''

''Estoy aquí muchachos, dejen de gritarse,'' murmuró Draco frotando su frente. ''Estoy bien, es sólo… esta fue una memoria extraña.''

Harry lo examinó preocupadamente. ''¿Extraña? ¿Cómo?''

''Bueno, yo estaba en alguna clase de evento, todos estaban animados y habían algunas personas emergiendo del lago, entonces tú saliste y todos se volvieron locos. Fue muy extraño.''

Pansy se rió. ''La segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos en cuarto año, Draco. Deberías recordarlo, Blaise y yo te contamos sobre eso.''

Draco frunció el ceño. ''Bueno, no lo suficiente, no tenía idea de en donde estaba.''

Harry le sonrió. ''Ese no fue un buen momento para mi, fui literalmente atacado por gente del agua, pero supongo que tú la estabas pasando muy bien viéndome salir en último lugar,'' le provocó.

Malfoy se rió burlonamente, no quería contarle a Harry como se había sentido _realmente_ en ese momento. Podía imaginar que a su antiguo yo no le gustaría ser delatado de esa manera, además, sólo por qué se había preocupado un poco y se había sentido celoso no significaba que tenía sentimientos por Harry, ¿o si?. Suspiró. Probablemente no. Además, según Blaise, Draco no había aceptado que era gay sino hasta quinto año. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?.

Pansy rodó los ojos con aburrimiento. ''Yo si lo disfruté. Como sea, iré a buscar a Blaise, nos vemos después, Draco, Potter.''

Ambos chicos asintieron y la observaron caminar hacía la otra dirección. Harry le indicó a Draco la puerta que guiaba al exterior del castillo. ''¿Entonces, quieres ir al lago?''

''Pero tenemos Adivinación justo ahora.''

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. ''Lo sé, ¿quieres ir?,'' repitió.

Draco lo examinó por un momento y después asintió. ¿Prefería pasar una hora siendo aburrido hasta la muerte por una clase de Trelawney o caminar por el lago con Harry, a solas? No había punto de comparación y no pasaría nada malo por sólo perderse una clase.

''Muy bien, vayamos.''

Ambos caminaron hacia el lago y después eligieron un lugar parcialmente oculto de la escuela por algunos árboles. Harry arrojó una roca hacia el lago y la vio rebotar cuatro veces antes de finalmente hundirse y desaparecer, entonces se sentó en la base del árbol e invitó a Draco a unírsele. El rubio se sentó en una de las raíces y miró expectante a Harry. El moreno aún observaba la superficie del lago detenidamente.

''¿Haces esto a menudo?,'' preguntó Draco, arrancando el pasto a su alrededor con los dedos.

''¿Hacer qué?''

''No entrar a clase para venir aquí.''

Harry rió. ''A veces, cuando quiero alejarme. Curiosamente no lo he hecho últimamente, tu eras mi prioridad, lo sabes. No pienso descuidar mis obligaciones.''

''Por supuesto que no,'' respondió Draco y le arrojó a Harry un montón de pasto en el rostro. El otro chico intentó devolver el ataque fallando por sólo unos centímetros. Continuaron lanzándose cosas al azar hasta que ambos estaban exhaustos y sus mejillas dolían de tanto reír.

''Muy bien, muy bien, tú ganas.''

Harry levantó su puño en señal de triunfo y soltó una risotada. ''¡Si! ¡Te gané de nuevo, Draco Malfoy! ¿Cuál es mi premio?''

Draco tenía una enorme lista de cosas adorables que podría darle a Harry, pero decidió que probablemente era mejor mantener esa información para sí mismo. En vez de eso, buscó a su alrededor y encontró una extraña planta esponjosa junto a su pie y la arrancó del suelo para ofrecérsela al Gryffindor con una sonrisa tímida.

''Aquí tienes.''

''¿Un diente de león?''

''Si eso es lo que es, entonces sí. Felicidades, tu ganaste.''

Harry resopló y tomó la planta que le ofrecía. ''Pide un deseo,'' balbuceó, pero Draco no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, entonces analizo la flor por algunos momentos mientras deliberaba. El rubio no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el moreno infló sus mejillas y sopló gentilmente hacía el diente de león, causando que las florecillas se desprendieran y volaran con el viento. Las observó perderse en el horizonte mientras Harry continuaba soplando hasta que no hubieron más partecillas blancas en él.

''¿Puedes pedir deseos con eso?''

Harry le dedicó una media sonrisa. ''Algo así. Puedes pedir por algo que deseas y luego lo soplas; supongo que es sólo sentimental, pero te da una linda esperanza.''

''Y bueno, ¿qué fue lo pediste?''

Las mejillas del moreno se cubrieron de un adorable color rosado y éste desvió la mirada. ''No puedo decírtelo, si lo hago no se hará realidad,'' respondió.

El rubio levantó las cejas con asombro. ''¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo podría eso hacer alguna diferencia?''

''No lo sé, es sólo la forma en la que funciona. Vamos, inténtalo.'' Harry le ofreció otro diente de león. ''Pide algo que realmente desees.''

Draco tomó la planta y la observó por algunos momentos. Era divertido como una cosa tan extraña e insignificante podía otorgar tantas esperanzas y alentar tantos sueños sin cumplir. ¿Qué los hacía tan especiales que merecían ser apreciados por personas como Harry? Inclinó su cabeza y observó al Gryffindor, quien lo miraba con interés, antes de volver su atención a la planta. Algo que realmente quisiera. Uhmm.

''Haré mi deseo ahora,'' anunció, observando a Harry para notar su reacción.

El otro chico sólo asintió. ''Hazlo.''

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Draco sopló la planta y sus pequeñas florecillas comenzaron a volar. Trató de analizar que sentía mientras lo hacía, pero no podía sentir ninguna diferencia. Era una experiencia algo ordinaria, para ser sincero. Una vez que terminó, tiró el tallo a su lado y se encogió de hombros para su amigo.

''Esa experiencia ni siquiera se acercó a como imagine que sería,'' comentó.

Harry recorrió su cabello con una mano y rió. ''Esta todo en la mente,'' respondió, levantando las cejas juguetonamente y empujando ligeramente su rodilla con un pie. ''Así que… ¿qué pediste?''

Draco pretendió estar ofendido y cruzó los brazos. ''Sí tu no vas a decirme, entonces yo tampoco,'' respondió obstinadamente. Pero mientras Harry reía y le arrojaba otro puñado de pasto, todo lo que quería era que ese chico de ojos verdes le escuchara decir la única cosa que deseaba desesperadamente. La única cosa que le daría vueltas y vueltas a la mente del rubio esa noche, mientras se preparaba para dormir.

_Tú._

**Nota del Traductor: Bueno que se acabo la espera muchachos, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios, voy a responderlos todos ahora que estoy libre de mis obligaciones de mortal n.n y bueno, ¿qué opinan de nuestra querida Ginny? ¿Qué significan esas ganas locas de Harry por besar a Malfoy? ¿Celulares en Hogwarts? Bueno, a nuestra autora lo pareció que eso podría llegar a ser muy divertido y como esto es un poco AU pues ¿por qué no?. También piensa que los deseos con dientes de león son muy tiernos, ¿qué habrá pedido Harry?.**

**El tema de discusión para esta semana *****con el que discuto yo solita***** es que otras parejas les agradan. En lo personal yo soy sólo fan del Drarry, las parejas secundarias pueden relacionarse como quieran n.n pero bueno, si ustedes tienen otra pareja favorita son libres de contármelo (o no) n.n **

**En fin tengan una semana maravillosa, capítulos puntualitos que la interrupción fue sólo temporal, no se preocupen, y bueno, nos veremos muy muy pronto. **

**¡Gracias totales!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Lo más triste de ser traductora, es que no poseo ninguno de los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, quienes pertenecen enteramente a J.K. Rowling ni la trama de la historia que estoy publicando, que pertenece a GreenEyesGreySkies y a quien agradezco infinitamente el permiso para realizar este trabajo. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducción y lo publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Capítulo 8:

Harry casi se cae de la silla cuando sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cuando dio le vuelta, aún sobándose, se encontró con una Ginny furiosa, mirándolo intensamente con los brazos cruzados. La observó confundido por unos momentos, notando su rostro cubierto de maquillaje y su vestido azul cielo, entonces, su boca se abrió con sorpresa y formó una perfecta 'o' cuando se dio cuenta.

''Ginny, Oh cielos, ¡lo siento!. Yo sólo… ¡lo olvide!''

La chica se estiró y golpeó su cabeza de nuevo. ''¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de nuestra cita, Harry? ¡Lo planeamos por una semana!'' Se asomó sobre su hombro para observar los libros que yacían frente a él. ''¿Qué podría ser más importante que esto?''

Harry mordió su labio y se hundió en su silla culpablemente. Ya era bastante malo que _accidentalmente _hubiera plantado a su novia a favor de estar en la biblioteca, como para que descubriera que estaba ahí buscando información sobre la extraña condición de Malfoy; bueno, ahora tendrían una pelea que sería mucho mayor a cualquiera que hubieran tenido antes. Harry de por si tenía problemas con Ginny habitualmente, pero después de mencionar que debió haber besado a Malfoy, la chica se había adherido a él como si fuera pegamento y lanzaba miradas asesinas al pobre chico cada que podía. Como resultado de eso, no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con Malfoy últimamente y eso lo estaba poniendo un poco irritable. De hecho, esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí sentado buscando información; era un poco triste, casi rozando la desesperación, pero de verdad necesitaba una excusa para ir a ver a Malfoy.

Harry suspiró y miró hacía otro lado mientras Ginny cerraba cada uno de los libros que tenía para observar sus títulos. Mierda, esto estaba a punto de ponerse feo.

''_¿Amnesia y sus Propiedades? ¿Extrañas enfermedades y tú? ¿Contusiones para idiotas?_''

La chica empujó todos los libros con fuerza. ''Merlín, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Todo lo que quería era una maldita noche con mi novio, pero aparentemente, no puedo tener ni siquiera eso! Harry, estoy cansada de todo esto, parece que todo lo que te importa es él, ni siquiera tuviste el detalle de cancelar nuestra cita. Hubiera preferido eso a que me dejaras plantada justo como lo hiciste,'' finalizó con una mirada herida.

Harry frotó su frente cansadamente. ''Ginny, lo siento. No era mi intención olvidarlo, el tiempo pasó volando, pero podemos salir mañana en la noche, lo prometo.''

''Y mañana en la noche harás lo mismo,'' respondió la pelirroja, escupiendo las palabras, ''por qué tú sólo piensas en _él_. Yo siempre estoy después de _él_.''

''¡Hey!'' Harry se puso de pie para tenerla frente a frente. ''Él esta lastimado por mi culpa, ¿no puedes entender eso?. Lamento haber olvidado nuestra cita de esta noche, pero necesito estar para él en este momento. ¡Él no esta bien y es mi culpa!''

La pelirroja cruzó sus brazos de nuevo. ''¡Blah, blah! ¡Siempre usas el mismo maldito argumento, Harry! ¡Es siempre lo mismo! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo no me lo creo, aquí esta sucediendo algo y yo voy a descubrir que es.''

''¡Nada esta sucediendo, Ginny! ¡Excepto que tu sigues haciendo esto, miles de veces, complicando las cosas mucho más de lo que deberían ser!''

''Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Por qué lo juro, si fuera yo quien padeciera alguna extraña contusión, o incluso Ron o Hermione, o alguien más, tu no estarías actuando así! Te preocupas por nosotros, ¡pero yo sé que no gastarías tu precioso tiempo sentado aquí, sepultado entre libros, si fuera _yo_ quien lo necesitara! ¡No! Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que hace a Draco Malfoy ser tan jodidamente especial?''

Harry sintió la furia invadirlo de repente, ¿cómo se atrevía?. Ella no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas para el otro chico, y no tenía derecho de hacer esas ridículas insinuaciones acerca de ellos. ¿Qué era tan especial acerca de Draco Malfoy? ¡Un millón de cosas!, un millón de cosas que ella nunca podría saber por qué estaba jodidamente negada a ello. Nadie nunca había intentado conocer al verdadero Malfoy y nadie nunca se había detenido a defenderlo; bueno, Harry no iba a aceptar eso.

''No necesito tu-''

Su reclamo fue detenido por alguien sujetando su hombro, lo que lo hizo girarse para encontrar a Madam Prince mirándolo sumamente enfadada. ''Voy a tener que pedirles a ustedes dos que se retiren, Señor Potter y Señorita Weasley, están creando un disturbio en mi biblioteca,'' les dijo fríamente.

Harry rodó los ojos y tomo sus cosas de la silla, apresurándose para alcanzar a Ginny, quien se alejaba rápidamente.

''¡Espera! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!''

Ginny lo ignoró y continuó caminando rápido, forzando a Harry a correr detrás de ella. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca, la pelirroja se volvió y lo miró amenazadoramente. ''Sí, bueno, ¡pues yo ya _terminé_ contigo! ¡Detesto tener que soportar toda tu mierda día tras día! Honestamente, ¡ni siquiera lo vale!.''

El moreno sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta mientras la miraba completamente en shock. ''¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?,'' preguntó lentamente.

El enfado abandonó los ojos de la chica por un momento mientras lo miraba de nuevo. Harry debió haber lucido un poco desolado pues la chica suspiró y dio un paso atrás.

''Claramente no soy tan importante para ti,'' respondió.

''Eso no es cierto, yo-''

''No, espera,'' la pelirroja levantó un dedo para silenciarlo. Él la dejó continuar. ''No me hagas sentir más estúpida diciendo esto, por qué tu sabes y yo sé que es verdad. Honestamente, no ha sido lo mismo para mi desde que volvimos a la escuela, desde que acabó la guerra, de hecho. He intentado sentirlo de nuevo, en serio he tratado, pero no puedo y yo sé que tú lo has perdido también.''

Harry estudió su rostro con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho. Él sabía que lo que la chica había dicho era cierto; esto no tenía nada que ver con citas olvidadas, ropa descuidada o incluso con Draco Malfoy; esto era sobre ellos, y se habían estado distanciando sin siquiera darse cuenta. No podía recordar la ultima vez que miró a la chica y pensó que ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, o cuando pensó lo afortunado que era por estar con ella; ahora todo lo que hacían era pelear, salir un poco y evitarse el uno al otro. Harry no quería eso, y sabía que Ginny tampoco lo quería. Ella no lo merecía.

''Lo siento, Gin,'' murmuró finalmente.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ''No, yo lo siento.''

El moreno la miró curiosamente. ''¿Por qué?''

Ginny sonrió melancólicamente y deslizó su mano por la mejilla del Gryffindor. ''Por detenerte cuando debí haberte dejado ir.'' Harry sintió una oleada de admiración hacía ella y su fortaleza invadiéndolo. Ella iba a estar bien, realmente lo iba a estar. Envolvió a la pelirroja con sus brazos para confortarla y la chica recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

''Sabes, yo siempre soñé que seríamos tú y yo,'' murmuró ella, ''creciendo juntos, teniendo hijos, viviendo en una pequeña y hermosa casa con una cerca blanca rodeándola, todo el paquete.''

Harry sonrió un poco. ''Ese es un sueño adorable,'' respondió.

''Pero es eso, sólo fue un sueño. Algo que inventé cuando era una niña pequeña que no tenía idea de cómo funciona el mundo real. Supongo que lo olvide en algún punto del camino.'' Ella lo empujó gentilmente y levantó las cejas. ''Además, estar contigo en la vida real en serio apesta.''

''¡Hey!''

''¿Qué? Eres obstinado y temperamental y mira tu cabello, ¡por Merlín!'' rió y evitó el vago intentó del chico por golpear su hombro. ''No, pero en serio, aunque estas cosas tal vez no sean exactamente mi tipo, estoy seguro de que harás muy feliz a alguien algún día.''

Él suspiró y le sonrió genuinamente. Por mucho que quisiera sentirse triste, no podía sino sentirse realmente aliviado; el sentimiento había llegado sorpresivamente, él siempre había pensado que terminar con Ginny sería una catástrofe de proporciones épicas, pero no podía decir que lamentaba que hubiera pasado. Por supuesto, estaba un poco triste de que las cosas estuvieran terminando, pero sabía que Ginny siempre sería su amiga, ellos siempre se cuidarían las espaldas él uno al otro. Esa era una promesa que intentaría cumplir.

''¿Entonces estamos bien?,'' preguntó.

Ginny lo estudió por un momento y luego asintió. ''Lo estamos, pero lo juro, si comienzas a salir con Draco Malfoy y no me lo dices, te hechizaré tan-.''

''Whoa, whoa,'' retrocedió un poco, ''¿por qué sigues hablando de eso? ¡No hay nada pasando entre nosotros!''

La pelirroja resopló y cruzó los brazos. ''Sí, bueno, si descubro que sí te heriré seriamente,'' declaró.

''Suena justo,'' respondió, mirándola extrañamente; luego miró hacía el piso y frotó su estomago. ''Bueno, ¿qué dices de ir por algo de comer a las cocinas? Estoy tan hambriento que podría comerme un hipogrifo.''

Ginny rodó los ojos y le sonrió amargamente. ''Oh, ahora quieres comer conmigo,'' le provocó, pero igual tomó su brazo y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las cocinas. La moral de Harry se sentía mucho más alta de lo que había estado en los ultimos días, ahora podía dejar de pensar en sus problemas con Ginny y ponerle más atención a los problemas de Malfoy. Las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien.

''No, pero en serio,'' repitió la chica, ''si tienes algo con Draco Malfoy, más te vale informarme antes de que me enteré de otra manera.''

Harry rodó los ojos y asintió. Y pensó que tener a Ginny como novia era demasiado trabajo.

_**~~x~~**_

_**~~x~~**_

''¡Draco! ¡Espérame!'' Draco se volvió para encontrar a un muy feliz Blaise tratando de alcanzarlo mientras caminaban a la clase de Pociones. ''¡Tengo algo que contarte!''

El rubio camino más lento y espero a que su amigo lo alcanzara, pero cuando lo hizo, estaba jadeando y sosteniéndose del hombro de Draco.

''¿Qué es tan importante, Blaise?''

Él otro chico miró a su alrededor y recuperó el aliento antes de sonreírle brillantemente.

''¡Potter y la comadreja por fin terminaron su relación perfecta! Oh, Merlín, ¡esto es fantástico! Él va a estar tan triste ¡haha! ¡Ojalá tuviera una cámara.''

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Harry rompió con Ginny? ¿O Ginny rompió con Harry? ¿En serio? Examinó el rostro de Blaise tratando de determinar si estaba bromeando o no. Harry no había mencionada nada sobre romper con Ginny la tarde anterior, de hecho no lo había mencionado nunca. Pensándolo bien, Harry raramente hablaba de Ginny, a menos que el tema surgiera, pero aún así; el rubio comenzó a preguntarse si el moreno le contaría sobre los problemas en su vida, por qué en serio, era sólo lo justo. Después de todo, Draco le contaba todo a Harry.

''¿Por qué terminarían? Lucían bastante felices ayer,'' comentó casualmente.

''No lo sé, deberías preguntarle en clase. ¡Y yo debería estar ahí para ver la expresión devastada en su rostro!''

Draco levantó una ceja. ''Parece que estas muy feliz por esto, Blaise.''

El otro chico sonrió con malicia. ''Todo lo que tenga que ver con la infelicidad de Potter me hace verdaderamente feliz, ¿es eso un crimen?.''

Draco se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista de su amigo, que aún sonreía de oreja a oreja con emoción. La visión de un montón de desordenado cabello negro apareció en su camino y frunció el ceño; golpeó las costillas de Blaise con su codo para llamar su atención.

''Hey, si de verdad rompieron, ¿por qué siguen juntos?''

Blaise giró rápidamente en la dirección que el rubio señalaba y gruñó. Harry y Ginny estaban charlando y riendo afuera del salón de Pociones como si fuera un día cualquiera; de verdad no parecía que hubieran terminado la noche anterior. Draco miró a Blaise escépticamente y suspiró. Fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Harry notó que estaba siendo observado por ambos chicos y los saludó alegremente agitando la mano; le dijo algo rápido a Ginny y la abrazó antes de acercarse a ellos.

''Hola, Draco,'' dijo alegremente mientras sonreía encantadoramente, ''y Zabini,'' añadió.

Blaise murmuró algo malhumoradamente y Draco le sonrió de vuelta. ''Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas?''

''Estoy bien,'' respondió, entonces miró hacía la puerta. ''Hey, ¿podemos saltarnos la clase hoy? No me siento de humor para esto.''

Draco levantó una ceja. ''Tío Severus va a asesinarme si me salto esta clase, y además, te ayudaré todo el tiempo, ¿esta bien?'' Entonces miró a Harry de arriba a abajo y sonrió burlonamente. ''O, ya sabes, yo podría hacer todo el trabajo y tú puedes observar.''

Harry rodó los ojos y golpeó su hombro ligeramente. ''Ha, ha,'' se burló. Luego miró a Blaise, quien aún estaba completamente en silencio. ''¿Qué sucede contigo?''

''Te odio,'' respondió Blaise irritablemente, antes de voltearse y caminar rápidamente hacía el salón de clases. El moreno miró a Draco, quien se encogió de hombros. ''No tengo idea,'' respondió.

''Muy bien, hagámoslo.''

Durante toda la clase, el rubio quiso preguntarle a Harry que sucedía entre él y Ginny, pero no pudo reunir el coraje para hacerlo. Era estúpido y un poco vergonzoso, pues todo lo que debía hacer era preguntar, 'así que, ¿qué tal las cosas entre Ginny y tú?' o 'escuché que Ginny y tú rompieron'. No era tan difícil, así que, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?. Suspiró y observó un poco al otro chico, quien estaba ocupado rascando su cabeza en confusión por las instrucciones. Bueno, tal vez Draco sabía qué era lo que lo ponía nervioso; tenía miedo de que no fuera cierto, que ellos no hubieran terminado realmente. Tenía miedo de haber sentido esperanzas por nada. Tenía miedo de haber tenido esperanza alguna siquiera.

Y esa fue la razón por la cual no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el día, ni siquiera cuando fueron al lago después de clases, y tuvo dos horas completas para preguntarle. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora Draco estaba literalmente golpeando su cabeza por haber sido tan cobarde. Así fue como Blaise, Nott y Goyle lo encontraron después de la cena, acurrucado en un sillón en la sala común, golpeando repetidamente su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

''Hey, ¿podrías detenerte?'' dijo Nott, mientras se sentaba frente a él. ''La gente te esta mirando.''

''Sí, lo han estado haciendo por semanas, ya me acostumbré a ello,'' balbuceó Draco.

Blaise rodó los ojos. ''Eres toda una reina del drama, ¿lo sabías? Sólo debes ir y preguntarle.''

''Hey, eras tú quien armaba un escandalo por eso esta mañana,'' le recordó Draco.

''¡Claro que no!''

''¡Claro que si!''

''Bueno, no soy yo quien tiene un enamoramiento con ese idiota.''

''!Cállate! ¡Él no es un idiota!''

''Claro, _tú_ eres un idiota.''

''No, _tú_ eres un idiota.''

''¡Deténganse!,'' exclamó Goyle, provocando que el resto de los chicos lo miraran con asombró. El chico raramente tenía algo que decir, y Draco había sabido por Blaise que desde… la muerte de Crabbe, charlar con Goyle era muy difícil.

''¡Siempre están peleando!,'' continuó Goyle, con sus grandes manos apretadas en puños. Todos lo miraban nerviosos; estaban callados, esperando a que se calmara. ''Ninguno de los dos es un idiota,'' dijo el chico después de un momento. ''Y Potter tampoco lo es. Él salvó mi vida, él salvo nuestras vidas.''

Todo estaba callado de nuevo y Draco observó sus manos para no tener que observar ninguno de los otros rostros. Todos ellos habían pasado por un trauma, él lo sabía, pero todos eran traumas que él no podía recordar y se sentía terrible estando ahí, rodeado de malas memorias mientras él tenía la buena suerte de no recordar ninguna. No era justo. Todo lo que quería era ser normal de nuevo, sin tener que preguntarse todo el tiempo que demonios estaba pasando. Pero una vez más, él jamás había sido normal en primer lugar. Tal vez estaba condenado a ser un maldito anormal por siempre.

''Blaise,'' murmuró Draco.

El otro chico frunció sus labios en compresión. ''Snitch Dorada,'' murmuró.

Draco asintió. ''Gracias.''

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía el retrato, pero antes de salir, dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Goyle. ''Y gracias a ti también, Greg.''

El chico le sonrió de manera extraña y sólo agitó su mano. Draco asintió de nuevo y salió de la Sala, se colocó un Encantamiento Desilusionador y emprendió su camino hacía la Torre de Gryffindor. Mientras subía las escaleras, deseaba un poco que los chicos estuvieran jugando con Whisky de Fuego otra vez, le había el Harry ebrio. Cuando finalmente llego y murmuró la (bastante típica) contraseña, se encontró con la Sala Común completamente vacía. Draco frunció el ceño y observó a su alrededor; no era tan tarde, ¿no debían haber estudiantes rondando por ahí?. Negó con la cabeza. Oh bueno, ¿por qué seguía ahí contemplando una habitación vacía? Debía encontrar a Harry.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos y encontró varias puertas antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cual era la de Harry. Empujó cuidadosamente la primera a su derecha, pero estaba vacía. Intentó con algunas más, pero también estaban vacías; muy bien, ahora estaba confundido, ¿en donde estaban todos los Gryffindor? ¿Estaban todos escondidos, esperando para asustarlo?. La idea lo puso extremadamente ansioso y observó alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos.

''¿Buscas a alguien, Malfoy?''

Draco se atragantó y se dio la vuelta ante la extraña voz que lo llamaba detrás de él. Cubrió su boca inmediatamente y retrocedió algunos pasos, esperando a que la voz se alejara. En voz de eso, un chico alto y misterioso de cabello negro y pijama a cuadros salió de la habitación y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo satisfecho en su dirección.

''Si, yo sé que estas ahí, no eres muy silencioso, ¿lo sabías?''

Draco suspiró y se quitó el encantamiento antes de estudiar al chico detalladamente.

''¿Quién eres?''

El chico misterioso levantó su mano. ''Lo lamento, soy Neville Longbottom, olvide que no podías recordarme.''

Draco tomó su mano y la sacudió. ''Oh bueno, es un placer conocerte, Neville.''

El Gryffindor pareció divertido por alguna razón cuando dijo eso, pero los Gryffindors solían mirarlo de esa manera últimamente, así que no hizo ninguna pregunta ''El gusto es mío. Así que buscas a Harry, ¿cierto? Supongo que lo haces, a menos que tuvieras ganas de un recorrido nocturno por la Casa del enemigo.''

Draco asintió. ''Erm, si, ¿en donde esta? ¿en donde se encuentran todos, por cierto?''

Neville se encogió de hombros. ''Es noche de Viernes, usualmente hay una fiesta por algún lado los Viernes. Creo que los Gryffindors la ofrecieron esta semana, así que supongo que es ahí en donde está la mayoría. De todas formas, Harry está en el dormitorio, tomando una ducha, para ser más exactos,'' añadió.

Draco trató de no sonrojarse ante el pensamiento del chico de ojos verdes en la ducha. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a retroceder. ''Oh bueno, puedo volver en otro momento, ya que se encuentra, erm, ocupado justo ahora. Dile que vine a verlo.''

''No, espera. Probablemente ya esta a punto de acabar, puedes esperar en la habitación, seguro no se demorará más.''

Draco lo dudo por un momento, pero luego decidió esperar y asintió. ¿Cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de charlar con Harry sobre estas cosas a solas? Bueno, si se trataba de ser honestos, podría tenerla de nuevo en cualquier momento, pero aún así, no se perdería la oportunidad de observar a Harry con el cabello húmedo y recién salido de la ducha. El simple pensamiento lo hacía sentir escalofríos. Neville lo guió hacía una de las puertas y apuntó hacia una cama, indicando que era la de Harry. Cuando Draco se sentó en ella, notó que Neville lo miraba curiosamente, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

''¿Qué?''

El otro chico pareció sorprendido cuando escuchó que le hablaba. ''¿Eh? Oh, nada,'' respondió débilmente.

Draco levantó una ceja. ''Ya sabes, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me miré por qué soy diferente, esta bien si dices eso.''

Neville sonrió. ''No es eso, aunque si eres diferente; no puedo decir que sea un _mal diferente_, especialmente si le gustas a Harry.'' (1)

''¿Crees que le gusto a Harry?''

''Oh, yo sé que si,'' respondió Neville con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, ''él habla de ti todo el tiempo.''

Draco sintió un pequeño calor esparcirse dentro de él al pensar en Harry diciendo algo agradable sobre él a sus amigos. Significaba mucho para él que el moreno se preocupara genuinamente por él; sin importar cuantas veces el chico insistiera en que lo hacía, era siempre difícil para Draco creerlo. Pero una vez más, era difícil para Draco creer casi cualquier cosa esos últimos días. Aún así, el pensamiento aún era adorable. Trató de contener su sonrisa, pero sabía que Neville podía verla de todas formas.

''Gracias,'' murmuró.

''No hay problema; debo marcharme ahora. Harry debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.''

''Muy bien.''

Tan pronto como Neville abandonó la habitación, Draco se recostó en la cama y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Los dormitorios de Gryffindor eran casi completamente rojos y mucho más acogedores que los de Slytherin, pero tenían básicamente el mismo diseño. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el baúl frente a la cama, lleno de prendas, revistas y trozos de pergamino, entonces negó con la cabeza. Desordenado, como suponía. Estaba apunto de levantarse e investigar más a fondo cuando una puerta se abrió completamente al otro lado del cuarto y el vapor comenzó a salir de ella.

Y ahí estaba Harry, sacudiendo en agua de su cabello, con sólo una pequeña toalla blanca cubriendo sus caderas.

_Joder, joder, joder_. Draco sintió su rostro incendiarse e intentó apartar su mirada de la gloriosa y sensacional vista frente a él, pero ni todo el oro de Gringotts podría hacer que se moviera, y al diablo todo, ¡él tenía que ver!.

El momento se terminó cuando Harry levantó la mirada después de sacudir su cabello y notó que Draco estaba sentado sobre su cama; entonces comenzó a carraspear y retroceder hacía al baño, cayendo al piso y golpeándose ruidosamente. Draco se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a ayudarlo, tomando su mano y ayudándolo gentilmente a ponerse de pie.

''¿Estas bien?''

Harry lo observó fijamente, apretando la toalla firmemente sobre él. Su boca se abrió con asombro.

''¿Quééé…?''

Draco bajó la mirada, de repente muy avergonzado de ser atrapado por Harry estando en su dormitorio y curioseando sus pertenencias.

''Erm, Neville dijo que saldrías pronto y que yo podría esperar aquí hasta entonces. Necesitaba hablar contigo,'' explicó.

''Uhm, claro. ¿Podrías sólo… alcanzarme algo de ropa o algo?,'' respondió Harry, señalando su baúl.

Draco asintió y fue hacía el, buscando rápidamente entre montones de prendas de ropa. Tomo un par de calzoncillos verdes pero los soltó como si estuvieran en llamas y un vergonzoso gritito de niña escapó de su garganta antes de poder evitarlo. Igual pretendió que eso no había pasado.

''Uhm… ¿qué quieres usar?''

''Lo que sea, lo que sea, por favor. Esta haciendo un poco de frio.''

El rubio revolvió un poco más las prendas, removiéndolas para llegar al fondo y encontrar algo adecuado, pero se detuvo cuando notó que estaba repleto de muchos artículos diferentes y tomó un par de lentes viejos parecidos a los de Harry. ¿Por qué tenía otro par? ¿Eran de repuesto?. Volteó hacía el moreno con curiosidad, sosteniéndolos en alto para que pudiera verlos, pero el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró hacia él.

''Espera, ten cuidado con esos-'' su sentencia fue cortada por su caída, sus pies evidentemente seguían mojados por la ducha y cayó graciosamente sobre su trasero.

Draco comenzó a reír, entonces notó algo sobre el suelo, justo frente a él y se congeló. La toalla. Eso significaba que- Tragó saliva y cubrió sus ojos lo más rápido que pudo, dio la vuelta y se inclinó hacía el baúl para encontrar algo de ropa para el moreno. Oh rayos, oh rayos. Harry Potter estaba completamente desnudo a sólo unos pasos de él. Oh joder. Él podría… él podía sólo… ¡No! _¡Callate!,_ se reprimió a si mismo. El rubio le arrojó algunas prendas y espero unos minutos con los ojos bien cerrados, esperando a que su rostro volviera a su color habitual antes de atreverse a decir algo.

''¿Ya estas visible?,'' preguntó tímidamente.

''Uhm…si, gracias.''

Se dio la vuelta lentamente e intercambió miradas con un Harry extremadamente rojo. El chico vestía una ridícula combinación de prendas sobre las que se pudo haber burlado sencillamente, pero Draco no pensaba que ese fuera el momento más adecuado para molestar al moreno. Distraídamente notó que el chico estaba usando sólo un calcetín, entonces miró hacía arriba y se observaron por algunos momentos.

''Uhm…si…entonces…'' balbuceó Draco, ofreciéndole los lentes a Harry. ''Lo siento, no sabía que eran importantes.''

Harry se encogió de hombros. ''Erm, sí, eran de mi padre y son un poco frágiles,'' claró.

''Oh.''

Silencio incómodo.

Draco aclaró su garganta. Había sido una terrible idea, ahora Harry iba a pensar que era alguna clase de pervertido o algo así. O al menos un acosador por escabullirse en los dormitorios de Gryffindor sin una razón que lo valiera, pues no habían tenido ninguna pelea ni tenían nada tan importante que discutir. Tal vez era mejor marcharse en ese momento antes de avergonzarse aún más así mismo.

''Erm, muy bien, tengo que irme,'' dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación.

''Espera,'' Harry tomó su muñeca para detenerlo. ''¿Querías hablar sobre algo?''

_¿No siente ni un poco de pena?_

''Uhm, si, pero no era tan importante, puede esperar.''

''No, vamos, ¿es sobre tus regresiones? ¿tuviste otra?''

Draco negó con la cabeza. ''No, podemos hablar sobre esto mañana, no es nada. Ni siquiera sé por que vine en primer lugar.''

''Draco…''

''Bien,'' se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos. ''¿Por qué no me contaste que Ginny y tú habían terminado?''

Harry lo miró sorprendido por un momento y luego comenzó a reír. ''¿Es eso de lo que querías hablar? ¿Te escabulliste en los dormitorios de Gryffindor y lidiaste con toda esta vergüenza por _eso_?''

Draco trató de encontrar un buen argumento para responder a eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era un poco inútil de su parte. Además del hecho de que fueran amigos, Harry no sabía sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Draco por él, y entonces ¡no podía ver qué claro que eran noticias importantes!. Ahora debía encontrar alguna excusa para cubrir su desliz.

''¡Sí, bueno!, tú sabes, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, pensé que los amigos se contaban esas cosas,'' respondió.

''Lo lamento, no pensé que podría interesarte.''

_¿Qué no podría interesarme? ¿Qué podría ser más interesante que saber que Harry Potter esta completamente disponible?_ Draco no dijo eso. ''Bueno, los amigos tienen que saber,'' respondió acongojado.

Harry suspiró y se acercó a la cama, luego de indicó a Draco que se sentará junto a él y se giró para tenerlo frente a frente. Entonces comenzó a buscar una posición cómoda para charlar, para después de un momento, recostarse y pasar una mano por su cabello.

''Ella terminó conmigo,'' admitió.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

''¿Qué? ¿Por qué?''

''Nos habíamos distanciado últimamente, y ella no es estúpida, simplemente ya no era lo mismo. Ambos acordamos que aún seríamos amigos, incluso si ya no estamos juntos, así que se puede decir que fue una decisión mutua, pero básicamente, ella termino conmigo.''

''Oh…''

Bueno, eso fue sencillo. Draco casi podría reír satisfecho y se sintió un poco mal por eso. Por mucho que Ginny le desagradara, no quería que Harry se sintiera peor de lo que debía sentirse acerca de la situación. Pero Merlín, ¿quién diría que su separación sería tan sencilla? El rubio hubiera asegurado que habrían muchos gritos y peleas por parte de la fiera pelirroja, claro que no era como si lo hubiera imaginado antes, por supuesto que no.

Sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño, dudando sobre como expresar sus condolencias a Harry, quien claramente no estaba molesto por la situación. ''¿Lo siento? No estoy seguro sobre lo que debería decir, ya tenía todo un discurso planeado para confortarte. Maldito seas por arruinarlo.''

Harry rió. ''Lo siento, la próxima vez trataré de estar más triste sobre esto.''

''Eso espero.''

Ambos se sonrieron en uno al otro por unos momentos antes de que Draco desviará la mirada a sus dedos. ''¿Sabes? En serio me siento mal por tratarla de la forma en la que lo hice, no fue muy justo de mi parte.''

''Hey, no es tu culpa. Ella sólo fue tan obstinada como tú y además, es así como las cosas funcionan. Me gusta cuando la novia y el amigo no se llevan bien, mantienen las cosas interesantes.''

Draco levantó una ceja. ''Es una forma retorcida de verlo.''

''Sí, bueno, así es la vida.''

''Supongo.''

Harry se recargó en su almohada. ''Es gracioso aún así, Ginny estaba completamente convencida de que nosotros estábamos teniendo algo a sus espaldas. Que extraño, ¿no?''

Draco trató de no mostrarse avergonzado. ''Oh, si, cierto, extraño,'' concordó.

''Si, bueno, quiero decir, somos amigos, pero ambos somos-''

''Soy Gay,'' escupió Draco. Observó el rostro de Harry cuidadosamente para analizar su reacción.

El otro chico se detuvo y lo observó por un momento; entonces se encogió de hombros.

''Esta bien.''

''¿Esta bien?''

''Si.''

''Oh, bien.''

Harry le sonrió un poco. ''No es la gran cosa, lo sabes.''

''Lo sé.''

''Entonces…¿hay algún chico que te guste en la escuela?''

Draco rió. ''¿Qué eres, mi madre? ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!''

''¿Qué? Los amigos tienen que saber,'' repitió Harry burlonamente.

Draco rodó los ojos. ''Bueno, sólo para que lo sepas, he visto a muchos chicos atractivos en la escuela, pero eso no significa que me gusten, además, no creo que seas capaz de mantener un secreto si te lo dijera, probablemente irías y abrirías tu bocota. En fin, ni siquiera sé si soy realmente gay, Blaise me dijo que lo era, pero no lo sé.''

''Hey, eso me ofendió. Y si sientes cosas por otros chicos, entonces eres gay.''

''No necesariamente. ¿Nunca has mirado a otro chico y simplemente pensado: 'Merlín, ese chico es atractivo' incluso cuando a ti te gustan las chicas?''

Los adorables ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron súbitamente y comenzó a carraspear nerviosamente, desviando la mirada.

''Uhm, no lo sé,'' balbuceó.

Draco levantó una ceja. Interesante. ''Bien. Así que lo que pienso es que probablemente no lo sabré hasta que realmente haga algo con otro chico, entonces estaré seguro.''

Harry asintió. ''Eso suena razonable.''

''Primero, tengo que encontrar a alguien que quiera hacer eso conmigo,'' bromeó el rubio. Frotó sus pulgares incómodamente, _realmente_ no quería discutir esto con Harry. Este no era el tipo de conversaciones que generalmente tenían. Sentía que debían volver a la normalidad, eso era seguro, además, ¿qué haría si Harry, de alguna manera, descubriera los sentimientos que Draco tenía por él? Si lo hiciera estaría molesto y se reusaría a seguir siendo su amigo, y él no podía aceptar eso. Necesitaba a Harry.

''Bueno…''

Levantó la mirada y notó que Harry también frotaba sus pulgares mientras hablaba. ''Ya sabes, si realmente quieres averiguarlo, yo podría…ya sabes…''

Draco lo observó fijamente sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Estaba Harry ofreciéndose a si mismo como sujeto de prueba? _¿Podría ser eso cierto? Oh Merlín, ¡permite que sea cierto!_

''Quiero decir, ya no estoy saliendo con Ginny y no hay razón por la que no podría ayudarte a averiguarlo o algo,'' continuó Harry, luciendo un poco frustrado. ''Quiero decir… digo que podría ayudarte a saberlo, podría besarte o algo, si tú quieres.''

_¿Si yo quiero? ¿SI YO QUIERO?_

Draco casi se avienta por la ventana. ¿Era esta la vida real? ¿Harry se lo estaba proponiendo? ¡Eso sólo sucedía en sus sueños! ¡Eso era una locura! ¡Era increíble! Eso era… probablemente la única oportunidad que iba a tener. Draco respiró profundamente y asintió lentamente.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente y miró a su alrededor. ''Uhm, probablemente no aquí, mis compañeros deberían volver en cualquier momento, y el infierno se congelaría si alguno de ellos nos encuentra aquí solos. ¿Mañana esta bien?''

''Si, claro,'' respondió Draco, tratando de evitar que su voz fallara.

''Muy bien, esta acordado entonces.''

''Perfecto. En serio debería irme ahora, es tarde.''

Draco se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Realmente no podía creer su suerte. Gracias a Merlín por el despampanante complejo de héroe de Harry. Eso lo había llevado mucho más lejos de lo había esperado llegar. Se preguntó cuanto más podría empujarlo… Justo antes de abandonar la habitación, se dio la vuelta y observó directamente a los ojos del Gryffindor.

''Ya sabes, tal vez podría tomar más de un beso. No sé si estaré seguro después de sólo uno.''

Harry asintió en respuesta, luciendo demasiado sorprendido como para decir alguna palabra. Draco sonrió y continuó su camino, sin una pizca de vergüenza por lo que había dicho.

Por que estaría demente si no aprovechara todo lo que podía tener.

**Nota del Traductor: Wow, wow, wow, wow uno de mis capítulos favoritos de escribir *-* Por fin nuestra comedrijilla menor ha salido de la jugada, actuando muy civilizadamente, aunque ya saben, yo no me lo creo, civilizada o no, esa pelirroja no termina de gustarme. En fin, en este capítulo hay que sumar dos más dos para deducir algunas cosas; yo no suelo poner acotaciones respecto a la traducción por qué generalmente es muy literal, pero en la acotación (1) quiero remarcar que no utilice la palabra 'agradar' por qué, vamos, quien no vio la insinuación en el camino de verdad necesita revisarse la vista n.n es mejor con 'gustar' para que cubra ambas formas, aunque nuestro inocente Draco piense que nos referimos a que le agrada a Harry :3 (e igual pueden notar que yo uso 'gustar' cuando me refiero a que algo me agrada). En fin, nuestro leoncito ya sacó el valor Gryffindor y que bonito resultado, ¿quién diría que nuestro moreno es tan amable como para ayudar a Draco?. Estamos llegando al clímax de todos estos asuntos y para finalizar esta bonita semana, el tema de discusión de este capítulo es…su playlist Drarry. **

**A nuestra autora le gustan algunas canciones como:**

**Which to Bury; Us or the Hatchet - Relient K**

**No One Does It Better - You Me at Six**

**A Lonely September - Plain White T's**

**Over My Head (Cable Car) - The Fray**

**Fix You – Coldplay**

**Chaos - Mute Math**

**Yo concuerdo completamente con Fix You, creo que es perfecta para ellos, también me gusta (por alguna razón desconocida) La Playa, de la Oreja de Van Gogh, me recuerda a ellos, también Con todos menos conmigo y ahora Give me some love, de James Blunt, por recomendación de una amiga **hola Thel :3** y bueno, yo también tengo mi playlist infinito pero los quiero leer a ustedes, que tengan una bonita semana y nos vemos con el próximo capítulo. **

**PD. Perdón por la notota, este capítulo me emociono. Y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, serán respondidos todos a la brevedad :3 **


End file.
